Primavera Perdida
by Brujhah
Summary: Jon & Sansa & Dickon Tarly. Jon debe velar por la unión de su hermana y Sansa ha escogido a Dickon Tarly. Por supuesto sus propios demonios le obligan a entender sus sentimientos hacia ella, ahora que está a punto de perderla. (JonsaxDicksa)
1. Chapter 1

**Primavera Perdida**

* * *

Dickon Tarly era alto, al menos, bastante más que él. Apuesto, tenía un rostro agradable y por, sobre todo, ojos tranquilos y apacibles. Jon incluso diría que gentiles. Por si fuera poco, no era el único que lo había notado; todos a su alrededor comenzaron a murmurar sobre la buena pareja que hacía con su _hermana_ en cuanto tomo su puesto al lado de ella; ambos jóvenes, ambos héroes de sus respectivas casas en la batalla por el amanecer.

Mientras que, en la resistencia de Último Refugio, sus _hermanas_ destruyeron todo el avance de los muertos. Jon sabía que Lord Tarly, había destrozado no solo una vez, sino que tres la vanguardia de los muertos cuando estos cruzaron la brecha del Muro. Era solo un muchacho, que al igual que él había entendido que la verdadera batalla no era contra Danerys Targaryen sino contra los muertos. Y, aun así, parecía que toda la dureza de aquella batalla no había afectado el buen talante o el corazón del joven Tarly, a diferencia de él o del mismo Sam, que aún eran acosados por los muertos en sus sueños.

No le gustaba admitirlo, y no sabía el porqué de ello era algo que debería importale, pero el heredero de Colina Cuerno, quién pronto tomaría el poder de Altojardín, era el partido de aquella fiesta. Y Sansa lo sabía.

Su _hermana_ había sido lo suficientemente astuta como para no _incomodarle_ con ello puesto que a él como Rey, le correspondía la responsabilidad de casar bien a sus " _hermanas"._ Las felicitaciones que vinieron de algunos de los invitados le alertaron. Solo que esa no había sido su idea, de hecho, siquiera lo había sospechado. Pero era lógico que dentro de la escala de poder que se había instalado en Poniente con Daenerys y sus dragones, Sansa tuviera una idea bastante clara de cual era su importancia como la señora de Invernalia y la Guardiana del Norte. Razón por la cual, era ella ahora quién disfrutaba de las atenciones del joven Tarly.

Se reciminó internamente, debió haber puesto más atención cuando ella, Lord Davos y Tyrion discutían la disposición de las mesas.

" _Hay asperezas que deben suavizarse y compromisos que cerrar"_

Fueron sus palabras y, para cuando estuvieron a solas, Dany alabó la capacidad para la política de Lady Stark.

" _Si sigue así tendré que pedirle a ella que sea mi mano por sobre Tyrion_ _"_

" _Lady Sansa conoce las maneras de Poniente, fue educada para ello. Habría sido una excelente consorte para Joffrey si hubiera tenido el sentido común de verlo. Pasó de ser la hija de un traidor a la esposa del enano a la señora de Invernalia, y en Poniente la aman_ _"_

Había contestado este y Jon, debió tragarse su incomodidad, tal cual ahora, cada vez que vio a los ex esposos organizando el banquete de la victoria, intercambiado bromas corteses y gentiles halagos.

La vida palaciega y de cortesanos no era para él. Extrañaba el aullido de los Lobos del Bosque de los Lobos en Invernalia, las corrientes del muro, el silencio.

" _En realidad, cualquiera se ve bien al lado de Lady Stark_ _"_

Solía decir y esa era su respuesta programada, aunque claro carente de tal ingenio Jon se la había escuchado en Tyrion algunas semanas antes y no se preocupaba en repetirla frente a cualquiera que alabara la belleza de Sansa. Además, cuando lo decía solía mostrarse orgulloso de poder llamarla _hermana_. En otras ocasiones no sabía que sentir.

Y en los meses que llevaban en Desembarco del Rey, el dominio de Sansa sobre los asuntos de la corte, de etiqueta y formas la habían convertido en la favorita de muchos; Dany incluida. Tenía la gentileza y disposición para ello, muchos le decían que era incluso más bella y querida que Margaery Tyrell puesto que no existía en ella aquél brillo astuto que las cosas del mundo dan a las damas.

Por sus propios medios, Sansa brillaba ahí donde iba y se apagaba en humildad cuando Daenerys, por ejemplo, solicitaba su compañía, tenía una belleza sureña que sus modos y cortesía volvían simplemente adorable.

Todos lo hacían. Y no acaparaba sus conocimientos para ser la única en lucir, sino que prodigaba consejos, atenciones y visitas; con ella Missandei se había convertido en una elegante belleza exótica que despertaba pasiones en quién la mirara, Tyrion había lucido bien al caminar con ella por los pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja, y Gendry había sacado suspiros en todas las doncellas cuando ella lo vistió y encaminó a recibir la casa Baratheon de manos de la reina. Había convertido en un atractivo partido al mercenario de los Lannister y Lord Davos se vio elegante y señorial bajo su guía. Incluso Dany se había puesto en sus manos cuando la boda se acercára y Sansa había convertido a su esposa en una visión de oro y plata.

Dany la había llamado _hermana_ desde entonces, y la alegría que debió inundar el corazón de Jon ante tal mención, con los días terminó apagándose.

Sintió el tacto de Daenerys sobre su mano y desvió la atención del baile a su esposa.

― ¿Deseas bailar mi señor? ― No, Jon no lo deseaba. Era una Volta y le parecía por lejos el más complicado de todos bailes que ensayara.

" _Creo que aquí tus lecciones no servirán de nada_ _"_

Le había dicho a Sansa cuando esta, a punto de rendirse, había suspirado en profundidad porque él era incapaz de dar un solo paso correctamente.

Con su guía Jon, que siempre se había considerado ágil, se dio cuenta de que era tieso como un palo. Que no sabía coordinar entre sus piernas y qué si no era para blandir la espada, sus brazos resultaban completamente inútiles. Y el ridículo que significó para Daenerys notarlo había pasado completamente, ante la gracia de su esposa para finalmente guiarlo. Al final la risa también lo contagio. Sin embargo, desde ese día, Dany se había guardado muy bien de volver a solicitarle algún baile.

Jon trato de esconder su sonrisa ante el recuerdo de ello para despedir gentilmente a su reina, cuando en una rápida mirada al salón, vio como Dickon Tarly extendía su mano para ayudar a Sansa a levantarse y la llevaba a la pista de baile.

Jon entrelazó sus dedos con los de Daenerys y besó el dorso de su mano.

― Creo que sabes la respuesta a eso, mi señora ― rio, pero el gesto no llegó a sus ojos y Dany desvió la mirada hacia el salón.

― Creo que son perfectos el uno para el otro… ― declaró después de observarlos durante unos segundos.

Jon también lo creía.

― Ve a bailar si quieres mi señora, yo esperaré aquí ― dijo al final y Dany obedeció, podía no ser la flor más bella del salón, pero si debía ser más importante para él.

Mientras recorría el salón coqueteando con el resto de los señores y bromeando con las señoras, Dany hacia el papel de ama y dueña de todos ahí. Y le ofrecía su mano a algún señor con una broma obscena, algún halago seguida del bufón de la corte que hacía réplica de todo lo que la reina decía y que por fuerza debía ser contestado, era ahí en donde Daenerys Targaryen elegía a sus acompañantes.

A Jon no le molestaba, debería hacerlo, pero no le afectaba. Él, que se sabía un hombre celoso, confiaba en su esposa lo suficiente como para no dudar de sus intenciones. La vio extender su brazo y decir algo que en medio de la música y las conversaciones se perdió, solo quedaron las risas del grupo que la rodearon y Jon bajo la vista para volver a centrarla en su copa. Cuando volvió los ojos a los bailarines, una extraña sensación se apoderó de su pecho, era incomoda y se acrecentó cuando Lord Tarly alzó a Sansa de la cintura, como todos los bailarines, para dar un corto giro y depositarla en el suelo con suavidad. El gesto se repitió tres veces ante de que los pasos del baile los separaran.

Y eran una visión, incluso Dany detuvo su coqueteo superficial para contemplar a la magnífica pareja. A diferencia suya Dickon Tarly miraba a Lady Stark hacia abajo, la disparidad de estatura la hacía parecer frágil y vulnerable, solo que sus ojos decían todo lo contrario. Se veía contenta y dichosa.

― La última vez que Lady Sansa bailó en este salón, también me quede embobado mirándola, no era más que una niña claro pero los hombres, como yo, sabían que aquella belleza podría llegar a ser la perdición de un hombre ― aclaró Tyrion acercándose a él.

 _"O un reino"_ se dijo Jon.

El baile terminó con Sansa dándole la espalda a Lord Tarly y con las manos en la cintura, y Dickon rodeándola delicadamente con sus manos sobre las de su _hermana._

Fue cuando Dany se acercó a ambos aplaudiéndoles y guiando al resto para que le siguieran, Sansa le hizo una cortés reverencia, lo mismo que Lord Tarly. Se acercó a ambos y los besó en las mejillas, lo que a todas luces era una declaración de intención, de la nada Jon se sintió alarmado y le fue imposible decir nada.

― De seguro han hablado de eso ― señaló Tyrion seriamente. A lo que Jon solo pudo negar ― ellas, me refiero ― Jon giró hacia la mano de su reina y le contestó.

― Antes Lord Tarly debe pedirme su mano ― dijo mucho más brusco de lo que deseaba. Notó el gesto de extrañeza en su compañero, pero se dijo que no debía preocuparse, que perfectamente podría ser su reacción al verse sobrepasado en algo que él consideraba su deber.

Fue entonces Dany quién dijo algo a Dickon lo que hizo sonreír tanto a Sansa como varios de los presentes, y contrario a lo que solía ocurrir cuando el muchacho se mostró contrariado y Jon diría casi sonrojado por las palabras de la Reina, Dany en vez de alejarse, que era lo que usualmente hacia cuando alguien no se mostraba digno de ella, le cogió de la mano y ordeno a los músicos otro complicado baile del cual él no tenía idea.

Vio a Sansa volver a su puesto y no le importó que Tyrion notaba como es que se encaminaba hacia ella.

 _"Tenemos cosas que discutir"_

Sansa le sonrió en cuanto estuvieron a la suficiente distancia, y de pronto Jon sentía que se encontraba entre amigos, era obvio Sansa era su familia o, al menos, lo había sido durante mucho tiempo, no importaba donde se encontrara, incluso en pleno invierno para él, ella representaba aquello que más extrañaba de su antiguo hogar, el aullido de los lobos, el sonido del viento contra el Muro.

― Luces cansado ― fue lo primero que ella le dijo. Y Jon debió admitir que si, lo sentía en su cuerpo y en su cabeza.

― Tú sabes que todo esto no es para mí.

― Padre también lo odiaba ― fue si primera respuesta y Jon la vio cerrar la boca incómoda ― lo siento ― se disculpó Jon negó, él también solía olvidar que Ned Stark no había sido su padre.

En aquél momento del baile Daenerys giró y Jon alzo la vista hacia su esposa, quién no tardó en encontrarlo, ella le sonrió mientras asentía y Jon se dio la libertad de acercarse aún más a su hermana y decirle al oído.

― Una palabra, lejos de acá ― Jon no vio cómo es que Sansa también asintió hacia Dany, como si el plan urdido entre ambas hubiera funcionado, ésta lejos de congratularse frunció el ceño en señal de que lo siguiera y no volviera hasta que su respuesta fuera positiva.

La Fortaleza Roja se encontraba cubierta de nieve y los patios estaban alumbrados por las grandes antorchas que además proveían el calor suficiente para que las mesas estuvieran dispuestas a su alrededor, de todas maneras, a Jon le pareció que aún ahí había mucha gente. El frío era clemente en esa noche y Jon guío a su hermana al bosque de los Dioses.

― ¿Debemos ir tan lejos Jon? ― este no se giró hacia ella y solo contestó:

― Si ― aunque realmente no sabía cómo comenzar lo que quería decirle, siquiera sabía que era lo que quería hablarle.

La nieve era un poco más alta en el Bosque de los Dioses y solo se había encendido una antorcha en medio de este. Los copos caían perezosos como si danzaran con deliberaba lentitud, algunos incluso subían impulsados por alguna débil ráfaga de calor que provenía de la gran antorcha.

Jon miró al cielo y era más de un gris azulado que negro. Le recordó al muro y cómo es que los bosques se extendían más allá de este, una sombra ondeante llena de ruidos de sus gentes y de los animales que ahí vivieron y murieron.

Aquello pareció aclarar sus ideas, respiró hondo y habló:

― ¿Planeas casarte con Dickon Tarly? ― en aquél momento pudo controlar su tono, y Jon sabía que estaba haciendo esfuerzos para ello.

― ¿No lo apruebas? ― No, era su primera respuesta. Aunque no sabía la razón de ello. Sin embargo, se obligó a pensar como Rey, y asintió.

― Es todo un partido ― salió de su boca, y por un par de segundos le pareció que alguien más hablaba por él.

Sansa sonrió.

― Sin embargo ― solo entonces Jon tuvo el valor para mirarla, la gran antorcha tras ella parecía encender su cabello, las sombras que cubrían su rostro le dejaban ver con toda transparecia el azul claro de sus ojos. El vaho que salía que su boca lo invitaba, pero luego Jon recordó que no solo era su _hermana,_ sino que también la de su esposa ― no quiero… ― tragó ― que te cases por conveniencia, eres la señora de Invernalia ― de pronto su tono era más seguro ― la guardiana del Norte. ¿Has pensado en las implicancias de ello cuando a Lord Tarly se le entregue Altojardín? ― bien, estaba hecho, era un discurso diplomático y conciso, casi creíble incluso para él.

― Oh Jon, mejor que nadie conozco las implicancias de ello. Pero creo que Dickon será un buen consorte cuando estemos en el Norte, además Bran…

― Bran no puede ser el guardián del Norte ― advirtió ― no tendrán hijos Stark.

― Ninguno de nosotros lo hará, Robb murió antes de poder dejar herederos y tú eres un Targaryen, tus hijos con Dany ― y le resultaba triste pensar en ello ― serán Targaryens herederos del trono de hierro y si, los Dioses mediante, Arya se decide por Lord Baratheon, sus hijos también lo serán…

Con mucha tristeza Jon se dio cuenta que la guerra de los cinco reyes y la guerra por el amanecer había cortado toda la descendencia Stark que su padre… que Eddard Stark había asegurado, y más que nunca deseo ser Lobo y no Dragón.

― Fueron muchas casas ― dijo apoyándose contra el tronco del arciano más cercano, Sansa le copió ― Cuando me aclamaron como su Rey, dijeron "Él es el hijo de Eddard Stark y su sangre corre por sus venas"

― Bueno, eso es verdad ― continuó ella.

― No como quisiera ― suspiró.

― ¿En serio lo preferirías? ― preguntó ella mirándole fijamente. Jon se perdió en sus mejillas y su cabello, recordó a la salvaje que había amado y lo diferente que era de ella, de Daenerys.

― No me gusta Desembarco del Rey ― fue su única respuesta.

― Pero lo aceptaste, aceptaste todo esto cuando ambos unieron sus vidas ― Jon asintió sentándose en las nudosas raíces de un arciano color hueso en donde refulgía el rojo y anaranjado de las llamas, de nuevo Sansa le siguió ― quizás ahora no lo veas, pero puedes llegar a ser feliz. He entendido que la vida como líder trae poca satisfacción personal pero realmente permite hacer los cambios que nos deja mejorar nuestro mundo.

Jon la miró y le sonrió melancólico.

― Hablas como el maestre Aemon ― Sansa le miró interrogante y Jon recordó que nunca le había hablado de él.

― Fue Dany quien me lo enseño ¿Estás preocupado de que ella no sea feliz? ― Jon negó recordando lo satisfecha que lucía. Pero no, debería, pero no era la felicidad de Dany lo que le preocupada.

― Quiero que tú seas feliz ― dijo de pronto convencido de ello.

― Procuraré serlo ― dijo ella cogiéndole de la mano ― Dickon es un buen hombre, ha sufrido como todos y creo que tiene, al igual que todos, esperanzas en que el Invierno pasará y podrá ver a sus hijos crecer.

Jon también tenía esa ilusión. Observó la mano de su hermana y la acunó entre las propias.

― ¿Te ha aceptado ya? ― preguntó presionando la mano de ella entre las propias. Sansa negó mirando al cielo.

― Planeo arreglarlo mientras nos dirijamos a Invernalia, será un camino largo.

― ¿Tienes algo planeado? ― Sansa suspiró sin mover su mano.

― Bueno creo que nuestro acuerdo incluirá la herencia del Norte y la de Altojardín a nuestros primogénitos, buscaré la forma de darle preferencia a Invernalia ― fue cuando ella le miró, preocupada y confundida ― siempre debe haber un Stark en Invernalia ¿Qué posibilidades tengo de que nuestro primogénito lleve mi nombre?

― Lo que menos podía hacer por Lord Eddard era darle un heredero ― dijo en tono bajo.

― No es tu culpa ― dijo Sansa, esta vez cubriendo ella la mano de Jon ― al final actuamos de la forma que mejor creímos. Ahora estamos acá, vivos y preparando nuestro futuro.

― Siempre creí que el mío pertenecía a Invernalia, solía envidiar a Robb por ello, a todos ustedes ― Sansa extendió su mano y cogió uno de los cabellos de Jon para acomodarlo tras su oreja. El pulso de Jon se disparó, así como su corazón.

― No me importa si eres un Targaryen, siempre serás mi hermano ¿Lo sabes?

― No quiero ― fue su única respuesta.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó Sansa sorprendida de pronto.

― Nunca lo quise ― y alzo la vista a ella lleno de culpa ― cuando éramos niños, solo quería alejarme de ti y de tu condescendencia ― negó riendo con tristeza ― era la niña más linda que hubiera visto y soñaba con que caías a un pozo y morías ― Sansa retrocedió y quiso sacar su mano, pero Jon no la dejo alzo la vista y la miró fijamente ― nunca quise ser tu hermano. Pero cuando lo supe, ya me había comprometido con Dany, y lo único que quería era cruzar los muros de Invernalia y meterme en tu habitación, en tu cabeza y en tu cama, lo siento ― sus ojos azules lo miraban, Jon no sabía si con miedo o repugnacia ― lo siento ― terminó.

Solo entonces la libero de su agarre. Bajó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Me gusta que existiera la mínima posibilidad de que Dickon conciera a Sansa, me parecía que era perfecto para la antigua, esa que creía en los cuentos de caballeros.

Y obviamente, soy fan del Jonsa. Aquí pude juntarlos a todos.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

 **Atte.-**

 **Brujhah.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Primavera Perdida**

 **II**

* * *

Era por lo menos raro para él avanzar con tan monótona facilidad. Ya el Camino de las Rosas, resultaría difícil de recorrer con el séquito que les seguía, por lo mismo el Camino Real debería ser una prueba difícil de pasar sobre todo en invierno, pero no era así; el camino era increíblemente parejo, y durante todas las jornadas que llevaban recorriéndolo, el agua de la nieve derretida caía armónica de los carámbanos sobre los pequeños riachuelos que se formaran a las orillas del mismo.

Era extrañamente agradable y hermoso, sobre todo para alguien como él, quién desconocía por completo la paz que significaba el Camino Real hacia el norte. Cuando lo llevaran al Muro para combatir a los Otros, habían partido desde Desembarco del Rey hasta Puerto Blanco. Por el tierra lo más al norte que conocía era Aguasdulces, antes de la guerra, antes de los dragones.

Uno de sus escoltas se acercó y silenciosamente Dickon le dio la orden de adelantarse en el camino. Lo vio alejarse por sobre el horizonte cuando escuchó el gruñido de la bestia; Rhaegal, la sombra silente, era impresionante dentro de su naturaleza única. A solas frente a ellos, el dragón del rey resultaba abrumador y era imposible no mirarlo, muy diferente de lo que ocurriera con su hermano Drogon. Dickon no tenía problema en admitir que le temía, sus oscuros colores, su imponente gruñido y por sobre todo, el vivo recuerdo de como había vuelto cenizas a su padre. No había vuelto a estar cerca desde su muerte, pero cuando lo viera sobrevolando el norte y la Fortaleza Roja, no podía evitar estremecerse, sentía como si sus ojos lo siguieran, como si fuera capaz de saber el pavor que le causaba.

Para alguien tan común como él resultaba, sencillamente, estúpido no temerles a aquellas armas de destrucción frente a él. Sin embargo, Rhaegal le parecía más apto, menos bestial y no es que fuera un experto en descifrar el carácter de aquellas bestias, pero le parecía que era más tímido y tranquilo que aquél que montaba la Reina, casi tanto como su jinete.

Sus pensamientos se centraron en Jon y si, lo admitía; le agradaba más el Rey que la Reina o, al menos, eso creía. No debía confiar pero todos sabían que el Rey había crecido en la Guardia de la Noche, junto a su hermano. Y si bien, él no se había criado con Sam, confió en él cuando le dijo que el Rey era un hombre de honor y palabra, era recomendación suficiente, aun cuando no tratara mucho con él. Admiraba el líder que era y, como él, el soldado que fue. Su padre lo habría hecho, su padre habría inclinado la rodilla por Jon Targaryen.

Pero, sin duda, cualquier interacción que mantuviera con el Rey, era mucho más bienvenida que las que Daenerys decidía tener con él. No se avergonzaba de su hipocresía, era lo necesario para mantenerse con vida. Altojardín, sin embargo, era otra cosa; habiendo hincado la rodilla, habiendo recibido las tierras y sus ganancias sentía que su casa por y para siempre seria Colina Cuerno, había sido la casa de su padre. No tenía necesidad de otro hogar, quizás ahí instalaría a sus hermanas, ellas entendían mejor sobre administrar un castillo como el de los Tyrell, eso, sin duda las haría más atractivas para buenos pretendientes, quizás de vuelta del norte iría a inspeccionarlo y a preparar toda la mudanza hacia su hogar natal. Quizás debería volver sobre sus pasos y decirle a la Reina dragón que se quedara con su regalo, que se lo diera a alguien más. Claro que no le gustaría escucharlo, ya lo había demostrado; a la Reina Dragón no se le negaba nada.

Ahora tenía tiempo para pensarlo, el camino solo sonaba con el avance de los caballos, alguna que otra risa de los hombres del séquito, los lejanos gruñidos del dragón, era el espacio para centrarse en sus ideas y pensamiento; quizás solo sería señor desde Colina Cuerno y ya vería que hacer con Altojardín.

El batir de las alas de Rhaegal le sacudió de su caballo con un agradable aire tibio y olor acre que lejos de molestarle le agrado. Usualmente asociaba a los dragones el olor de la carne asada de su padre, tal cambio era casi agradable.

El dragón voló hasta el final de la comitiva y volvió a batir las alas cuando se posó en tierra, imaginó él, para dejar a su jinete descender. No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que ella llegó a su lado. Lady Sansa venía con las mejillas sonrosadas y la mirada brillante por la cabalgata. Los Stark estaban bastante más atrás en la comitiva, más cerca del Rey. Se detuvo, tal cual esperaba, a su lado. Era la dinámica que habían establecido desde que partieran de Desembarco del Rey. Solo que ese día se había demorado más de lo acostumbrado. Había comenzado a extrañarla.

― ¿Cómo se encuentra vuestro hermano mi señora? ― la pregunta pareció sorprenderla, aún así le sonrió y sencillamente agregó:

― Jon siempre está bien cuando monta en su dragón ― él discrepaba, le parecía que el Rey siempre se sentía incómodo en todos lados, incluso sobre su dragón. De todas maneras, no dijo nada y continuó:

― ¿Cómo os encontráis vos mi señora? ¿No os resulta cansador y largo el viaje? ― Sansa no le miró cuando negó.

―He tenido mucho peores, este por lejos ha sido uno de los más agradables mi señor ― le pareció que lo decía por su compañía, aunque no estaba seguro.

Mucha gente no solía dirigirle la palabra puesto que su padre se había negado a doblar la rodilla ante la Reina Dragón. Le resultaba insignificante, su padre le había inculcado lo que ser un Tarly significaba y, sinceramente, no le importaban las opiniones del resto. Hasta que la Mano de la Reina le aclarara cuál era su verdadera responsabilidad para su casa. Y antes que todo, debía perpetuarla.

 _"No podréis tener herederos si todas las damas os desprecian. Si, mi señor, sigues en aquella obstinación de no aceptar el perdón de La Reina"_

Lo mismo que Lady Sansa frente a él. Y Dickon no era tonto, o simple de mente. Quizás no tendría los conocimientos de Sam, pero entendía lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Y entendía los significados de los gestos de la corte, se había movido en los pasillos de Altojardín con soltura y lo mismo hizo cuando lo liberaron y la Reina Dragón le perdonó la vida a cambio de su espada para contener a los muertos. No hubo forma de negarse a ello, su padre habría marchado y él haría lo mismo.

Pero cuando todo terminó y debió presentar sus respetos y lealtad a los nuevos reyes, no había creído que eso lo llevaría a estar cerca de Lady Sansa, esperaba volver a casa no las llaves de Altojardín y menos, que en el banquete de celebración su lugar fuera de semejante honor, al lado de la hermana del Rey. Sin embargo, aquello sirvió para su imagen, quienes le quitaron la palabra y siquiera pensaron el devolvérsela después de la Batalla de la Brecha del Muro, comenzaron de a poco a alabar su valentía y después del baile parecía que habían olvidado todo.

Él no, por supuesto. El olor a carne asada de su padre lo perseguiría hasta el final de sus días, los muertos que caminaban, los hombres que le siguieron y murieron y volvieron por todos, por él, como sus cadáveres terminaron en extensas y grandes fogatas, como su padre bajo el fuego de Dragones.

De todas maneras, Lady Sansa había tenido un efecto de catarsis sobre él. Mientras compartieron y hablaron el rencor que sentía hacia los señores aliados a la Reina Dragón, pareció quedar en el olvido; Lady Stark era amena y gentil, con sus palabras, con su compañía le hizo olvidar aquellos momentos. Con sinceridad le dio sus condolencias por la muerte de su padre y le relató cómo se vivieron las noticias de su triunfo sobre los muertos en la Brecha del Muro. Alabó su gallardía y su juventud, así como su liderazgo y algo que ella calificó de sabiduría en un momento en que todos habían perdido la esperanza.

Le había hecho sentir bien consigo mismo, después de la vergüenza que significaba para él, recibir un regalo como Altojardín a cambio de la vida de su padre. Y le ayudó a recordarlo como el hombre valeroso que era. Aquello le había consolado terriblemente, y era un peso menos para su corazón el saber que existía gente que lo veía así.

Aún si era mentira, aún si era un gesto que buscaba cautivarlo para un futuro matrimonio. Y él lo sabía, no era tonto. Sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de Lady Sansa y sabía cuál había sido el papel de aquél beso incómodo que la Reina Dragón le diera frente a todos sus invitados; marcándolo y aprobándolo para Lady Stark como un regalo, una cosa que podrían pasarse de una a otro y congratularse por conseguirlo.

Y era muy posible que fuera una orden enamorarlo con tal de asegurar su lealtad.

Quiso contestar algo más a sus palabras, pero su cabeza había vuelto al banquete. Cuando él bailara con la Reina Dragón, con Lady Stark se había sentido ligero y ágil, con ella el peso se había ido a todos sus miembros y la torpeza se apoderó de él. Salió con dignidad de semejante trance, aunque había sentido la ira sobre él cuando la Reina Dragón bromeara sobre sus intenciones a Lady Sansa, hasta ese momento él no las había tenido. Y aunque era una perspectiva para nada desagradable, le fastidiaba enormemente que la mujer que convirtiera a cenizas a su padre se diera la libertad de hablar con él como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada. Como si ni siquiera recordara a Lord Randyll Tarly.

Sin embargo, Lady Stark había tenido más tacto, hasta donde sabía ella también fue tratada como una paria cuando los Leones tenían en poder. Escuchó de los sirvientes y los guardias como es que habían presenciado sus humillaciones públicas, en donde la Guardia Real, bajo las órdenes del Rey Joffrey la golpeaban, que el enano había sido el único con el valor para detener semejante espectáculo, que por eso los habían casado.

Se veía tan orgullosa a su lado, no arrogante o soberbia si no orgullosa, feliz de ser... lo que fuera en aquél momento, desde una chiquilla tranquila con su vida hasta Lady Stark, La Guardiana del Norte. Su perfil era delicado y proporcionado, sus labios tenían un engaño que los hacía parecer finos y suaves desde esa vista pero él ya había notado como es que el inferior se hinchaba cuando solía mordérselo de manera casi infantil, su boca entonces, parecía lista para ser besada, sus mejillas pálidas estaban teñidas por el aire frío así como la punta de su nariz. Sintió de pronto deseos de acercar su montura a la de ella y tomarla de la nuca para besarla hasta que perdiera el aliento.

En vez de ello, centró su pensamiento en la última idea antes de aquél arrebato juvenil e imaginó que el enano también la había deseado de la misma manera. Ya había dado vueltas por su cabeza el que ella no fuera doncella, tenía dos matrimonios a su haber y aun no cumplía los veinte años.

¿Era eso un obstáculo cuando era la llave hacia el Norte? Su padre le diría que no, pero algo no encajaba bien dentro de los deseos de Dickon Tarly respecto de ello, siempre había imaginado amar a una doncella hermosa y gentil, como ella lo habría sido alguna vez pero que fuera solo de él. Era egoísta, lo sabía y las últimas guerras lo habían convertido en compañero de los más extraños personajes.

Las circunstancias lo habían cambiado todo. Y, por otro lado, si ella lo deseaba a él ¿Quién era para negarse a ello? Había estado solo ese último año, sin sus hombres de confianza sin el consejo de su padre y lejos de su madre y sus hermanas. Incluso cuando viera a Sam en el Muro poco habían podido decirse. Ir a Invernalia más que inspeccionar el Norte o dejarse cortejar iba de la mano con acercarse a alguien que pudiera guiarlo. Si bien admiraba a su padre, Dickon siempre se había sentido más cercano a su madre y a su forma de ser, también le habían gustado las canciones y los pasteles, le habría gustado leer más sobre historia y caballeros, y lo primero su padre se lo permitía porque depositaba en él todo el futuro de su casa, y ser un Tarly más que soldado debía convertirlo en un señor digno. Él solo había tenido la suerte de ser bueno en los talentos que a Sam le faltaron, eso era todo.

Al fin de cuentas, el Enano había tenido más razón que nadie. Sobre su verdadera responsabilidad, sobre los privilegios que se unen a las obligaciones. Y así como era su obligación continuar su casa, también lo era el unirse a una dama digna, elegante, cortes y gentil, que fuera hermosa podría incluso ser discutible, la belleza exterior con los años desaparecía, mientras que todo lo otro perduraba. Incluso la doncellez se perdía, pero sus hijos tendrían un legado por el cual él podría dejar de lado su orgullo.

Quizás debería comenzar a actuar como un verdadero señor, como su padre habría esperado. Entonces carraspeó y habló:

― Lo lamento mi señora ― nuevamente ella, siquiera lo miró cuando le contestó.

― ¿Sobre qué mi señor?

― Sobre no ser la compañía que os merecéis ― era verdad, se sentía algo estúpido ahí filosofando sobre su vida cuando una de las muchachas más lindas que conociera buscaba estar a su lado. Por respuesta ella le sonrió.

― Si no fuera así, mi señor, creedme no estaría a vuestro lado ― Dickon suspiró. ¿Era el tipo de cosas que debía decirle para parecer interesante?

― No soy bueno hablando, perdonadme.

― ¿En serio? ― su mirada le traspasó y, de pronto, sintió que el rostro le ardía ― no lo pareció en el banquete ¿Os sentís más cómodo en la corte? ― negó con vehemencia.

― Oh no, dioses no ― fijo la vista en frente sintiéndose cansado de todo aquello ― es que ahí vos… ― bajo los ojos nervioso, preocupado si decirlo o no. Cuando miró a Sansa esta también seguía con su mirada fija en el camino.

― Decidlo Lord Tarly ¿Qué tan terrible puede ser? ― y le sonrió casi traviesa, un nudo cruzo su garganta y de pronto volvió a sentirlo.

Era alivio, era comprensión.

― Vos me habéis consolado ahí ― negó, más para él que para nadie ― no os he dado las gracias por ello.

Cuando se atrevió a mirarla, sus ojos eran suaves y tranquilos. Ya había escuchado él que la loba de Invernalia podía silenciarte con solo una mirada, ya fuera de ira, pesar o como aquella; tan transparente y placida, como si de la nada algo le dijera que todo estaría bien para siempre.

― Nada tenéis que agradecer mi señor, vos habríais hecho lo mismo ― no lo sabía, pero le agradó pensar que alguien tenía una buena imagen de él. Que alguien podía creerlo capaz de algún gesto generoso. Aun así se obligó a ser honesto.

― Se supone que los hombres no actuamos así ― agregó, esta vez recuperando su compostura.

― ¿Es una de las lecciones de vuestro padre? ― Dickon se sintió de pronto golpeado. Sansa ladeó el rostro con curiosidad y sin quitarle la mirada de encima ― Vuestro padre derrotó a Robert Baratheon en Marca Ceniza ― aseguró ella en un dato que todo el mundo sabía, él solo asintió ― de haber nacido mucho antes no podríamos habernos conocido ― Dickon sonrió ante esa idea. En general no se consideraba el tipo de hombre que se preguntaba sobre cosas que podrían o no haber sido.

De todas maneras le siguió el juego.

― Cierto, es poco probable que el Lobo y el Cazador pudieran compartir algo más que una batalla ― fue cuando sintió el impulso de halagarla ― debo agradecer a los dioses por tener ahora vuestra compañía mi señora ― ella siquiera se inmutó, era lógico. Sansa Stark era una de las damas más bellas de la corte, incluso más que la Reina según él, debía estar acostumbrada a todo tipo de alabanza a su belleza.

― Solo agradecedme a mi Lord Tarly, soy yo quién busca vuestra compañía ― de nuevo sintió como es que el rostro le ardía pero en vez de desentenderse sencillamente preguntó:

― ¿Podéis decirme el porque de ello? ― ella retrocedió, o eso le pareció, justo al momento en que debía evitar que su caballo pisara una gruesa raíz. La vio descolocada y aquello le gustó.

Sin embargo, cuando volvieron a juntarse, ella ya se había recuperado mientras que a él, el pecho le saltaba a la espera de su respuesta.

― Creí que era obvio mi señor ― y de nuevo tenía algo parecido a una risa juguetona en su rostro. Si, Dickon admitía que Lady Stark necesitaba muy poco para congelar a cualquier hombre. Le pareció cobarde dar un paso atrás, huir y fingir que no lo sabía.

― De... deseáis ― tragó pesadamente ― deseáis más que mi compañía ― ahora el rostro de ella era tranquilo, junto a sus ojos, dos pozos de azul brillante del mismo color que las aguas del Ojo de los Dioses.

 _"Podría ahogarme en ellos, podría enamorarme de ella"_

― ¿Os gusto? ― esperaba una respuesta, no otra pregunta.

― ¿Per... perdón Mi Señora?― si el juego de ella era descolocarlo, resultaba mucho más hábil que él. Lady Stark acercó su caballo. Y por primera vez a Dickon le pareció que ella estaba realmente nerviosa.

― No... ― la escuchó divagar ― no soy la más simple de las damas... ― Dickon bajó la vista hacia las riendas y pudo notar que Sansa presionaba las propias con tal fuerza que en cualquier momento el cuero de sus guantes cedería ante la presión de sus dedos, el temor de que se hiciera daño le obligó a extender su mano y posarla sobre la de ella.

Aquél gesto pareció calmarla.

― Así como no puedo ser solo la señora de un hogar, debo velar por los míos y aquellos que me reconocen por mi sangre Stark, así como vos debéis cumplir lo que se espera del Señor de Altojardín, tampoco soy doncella, supongo que habéis oído sobre eso ― ella parecía más hastiada que avergonzada sobre el tema y él solo asintió, de pronto aquello ya no tenía importancia ― y no puedo prometeros que tendréis el control del Norte, por lo vuelvo a preguntaros ¿Os gusto mi señor? que de hacerlo no tendréis a una simple esposa a tu lado.

― Lo sé ― dijo, y lo creía de verdad. La Guerra de los Cinco Reyes, La Guerra por el Amanecer, la historia casi de leyenda que cubría a su hermano bastardo, al Verdevidente, nada que nadie le dijera, no eran rumores o historias de campesinos, eran cosas que él había presenciado y visto. Las cosas que ya se guardaban como parte de las Historia de Poniente en la Ciudadela.

― No me importa ― continuó mientras sus monturas se acercaban más y más, sus muslos se rozaron y pudo sentir su calor mezclado con el aroma de su cabello, oculto bajo la capucha blanca ― Y si, mi señora, me gustáis mucho ― Sansa alzó la vista para verlo directo a los ojos, le sonrió.

Él solo contestó el gesto, no había nada más que quisiera hacer en ese momento.

* * *

Gracias a quienes comentaron, no me ha ido muy bien con mis fics -muchos visitan y leen y nadie deja reviews-, para evitar eso sencillamente diré; con 15 reviews, subiré otro capítulo.

Saludos a **Mel Blackstone, FallonSk8, Mkiller.**

A ustedes mis señores, muchas gracias.

 **Atte.-**

 **Brujhah.-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Primavera Perdida**

 **III**

* * *

― Luces hermosa ― declaró Jon cuando la vio salir de las estancias que habían pertenecido a su madre. El pasillo estaba en completo silencio y solo él le esperaba, su doncella salió poco después cargando la capa Stark que llevaría esa noche. El Rey llevaba una túnica de paño gris con una capa de plata oscura, el emblema de la casa Stark sostenía la prenda en su lugar, mientras que su pechera sostenía al dragón tricéfalo de los Targaryen. Se había aceitado el cabello para que sus oscuros rizos no lo traicionaran y se había recortado la barba, el fuego de las antorchas oscurecía su rostro ahí en donde la cicatriz cruzaba su ojo.

Dentro de su solemnidad lucía muy guapo, aunque melancólico, todos decían que era porque extrañaba a su reina y ella no lo discutía. Recordó todas las tristes historias de amor de los Targaryen y tragó incómoda, le habría gustado hacerlo feliz, le habría gustado que todo fuera diferente.

Pero no era así.

― Gracias ― fue lo único que pudo decir, su doncella se acercó y le ayudó con la capa de los Stark que debía llevar, a diferencia de la de Jon era completamente blanca y el lobo huargo de su familia estaba bordado en hilos de seda negra y plata, lo cual le hacía brillar a cada paso que daba. Era inevitable para ella el recordar la última vez que caminara como doncella hacia su nuevo marido, pero nada de aquella ceremonia había quedado, en cuanto le fue posible quemó su vestido y la capa tan similar a la que llevara.

― Vete, puedo seguir yo ― ordenó el Rey a su doncella, quién se inclinó cortésmente y se retiró. Jon con la experiencia que le dieron años ajustando sellos y cerrando capas, se encargó de cubrir apropiadamente a su _hermana,_ para ajustar los broches con cabeza de lobo que llevaría esa noche.

Sansa dio un hondo respiro, y vio el vaho salir de su boca y confundirse con el de Jon. El silencio era ensordecedor, estaba segura de podía escuchar cómo es que la respiración de ambos cambiaba y, de seguro, como es que su corazón había comenzado a alterar sus latidos.

Una ráfaga de viento, como todas las de ese invierno, silbó fuerte por unos momentos en el que solo pudieron observarse. No se sintió ni invadida, ni incómoda cuando Jon le cogió de las manos y observó cada uno de sus dedos, el detalle de encaje de las mangas de su vestido como es que se las acercó al rostro para olerlas.

― Jon ― le habló, temiendo de que hiciera alguna locura.

― Hemos salido de dos guerras cruentas ― dijo él sin mirarle ― no es justo iniciar una ahora ¿Te parece?

Sansa suspiró.

― ¿Por… ¿Por qué crees que sería así? ― se obligó a decir. Jon alzo la vista, eran de la misma estatura, a diferencia de su prometido quién la esperaba afuera, en el Bosque de los Dioses. Jon sonrió con aquél gesto triste que le había acompañado desde el banquete, resignado y gentil.

Sansa se había obligado a cortar, en lo posible, todo contacto que debiera mantener con él, sin que resultara sospechoso. Como recompensa a ello el Rey le había respetado y no había buscado encontrarla a solas nuevamente.

Había sido tan extraño, tan ajeno a lo que los uniera esos últimos años; su huida al Muro, aquél abrazo. Tuvo que haberlo sospechado, debió haber entendido como es que se trabajan los sentimientos de las personas. Como es que desde el preciso momento en el cual se encontraron ya no eran los mismos, ya no eran Jon Snow, ni Sansa Stark. No eran los niños que se habían conocido e ignorado bajo los muros de Invernalia cuando todo era mejor.

Debió haber mantenido su distancia, debió haber sido menos contenedora, menos consejera, menos íntima. Pero resultaba tan difícil, siquiera su relación con Robb había tomado aquellos ribetes tan cercanos y ella adoraba a su hermano mayor. Él había sido su primer príncipe cuando fuera una niña que jugaba a ser Naerys y él, Aemon El caballero dragón. Resultaba casi irónico que fuera el _bastardo_ que nunca captara su atención quién finalmente llevara la sangre Targaryen.

Sin embargo, cualquier esperanza que pudiera crecer en su cabeza, porque si lo había hecho, murió antes de siquiera ser ideada, cuando Jon volvió a Invernalia, ya no era Jon Snow el Rey en el Norte.

Aún recordaba el caos que había en las afueras del muro principal de Invernalia cuando vio al Dragón descender. Arya corrió en su dirección para decirle que era él; Jon. Y toda la alegría que debió sentir por volver a verlo como tanto había deseado se desvaneció ante la presencia de Daenerys de la Tormenta. Se había obligado a no pensar nada de ella y de la posible relación que tuviera con su, aún, hermano.

El golpe había sido mucho peor cuando en el salón principal de Invernalia, les revelara que se había comprometido con ella.

Entonces vinieron Sam y Bran, Sansa vio a lo lejos como ambos Targaryen se tomaban de las manos frente al árbol corazón del Bosque de los Dioses de Invernalia, mientras el menor de sus hermanos le revelaba el "terrible" secreto y el ardor de su estómago se terminó anidando en su garganta. Jon ya no era uno de ellos, y además había otra en su vida.

Se habló mucho en contra de que parientes tan cercanos se casaran, pero Sansa no se hizo esperanzas. Cuando habló lo hizo para apoyar la decisión del hombre en quién más confiaba, ella lo sabía; Jon no retrocedería en su palabra. Muchos creían que el título de Señora de Invernalia y Guardiana del Norte eran suficiente para ella, una mujer. Pero, lo habría cambiado todo con tal de que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, de que Jon siguiera siendo su hermano, Rey en el Norte y ella la Señora de Invernalia.

Sin embargo, Sansa ya no podía pensar en términos tan infantiles, los cuentos habían muerto con su padre; ellos, como señores, se debían al Norte, a Poniente y a sus súbditos.

Había aceptado la cercanía de Daenerys al saber lo que Jon veía en ella: valor, fuerza, tenacidad todo lo que ella jamás tuvo. La cabeza de Daenerys nunca estuvo llena de historias fantásticas y como mujer era quién debía cargar con el legado Targaryen, si Jon fue el elegido para acompañarla debió, por fuerza, decidirlo por si mismo, no por ella o por Arya, o por Invernalia.

Si había sentido algo incorrecto por su hermano o, si había soñado con ambos, ese era su secreto. Y la verdad había llegado a ella muy tarde como para pensar en un futuro, a esas alturas, inexistente. Estaba aceptado y lo había entendido. Y, quizás, como el propio Jon, fue su decisión callar.

Le observó el perfil suave; los salvajes se burlaban de la belleza del Rey, Jon captó su mirada y le sonrió con los ojos brillantes. Sansa sintió deseos de llorar también.

― Es cierto, algo no correspondido no puede ser problema para nadie ― le hubiera gustado decirle que si, qué si lo había hecho, solo que demasiado tarde. El tiempo les había jugado una jugarreta y había mucho más que ellos en el mundo.

Nada mejoraría si es que ella decía la verdad y todo podría volver a cambiar. Solo un par de pasos más le permitirían dejar todo eso atrás. Necesitaba a Dickon, al caballero que debía rescatarla. Tragó y el nudo bajó con la fuerza de una piedra que le rasgaba la garganta.

Fue cuando Jon la soltó y le dio la espalda para que ella se cogiera de su brazo. Cuando lo hizo él volvió a presionar su mano.

― De verdad espero que seas muy feliz ― dijo. A lo que ella asintió con un escueto gracias. Tenía la sensación de que si habría la boca para algo más diría las palabras prohibidas y Jon no se lo merecía, tampoco Dickon, tampoco Dany. Haber luchado tanto para nada. No, era una señora, tenía muy claro cuál era su deber como tal y había cosas más importantes.

Jon lo era, Dickon lo era.

El patio principal estaba adornado con antorchas que hacían un largo camino hasta el Bosque de los Dioses, el cielo era completamente negro y las nevazones se habían detenido por algunos días. Los sirvientes guardaron silencio cuando ambos continuaron por el camino que la luz les señalaba. Uno de ellos se atrevió de darle una buenaventura y Sansa solo inclinó la cabeza agradecida.

― Recuerdo que solía jugar con Robb sobre estos muros ― dijo Jon sin mirarla, Sansa alzó la vista, mientras cruzaron el primer muro camino hacia el bosque. El rey volvió la vista hacia ella y le habló:

― Aún no es muy tarde ― le dijo, a Sansa le pareció una advertencia. Pero todo aquello le tenía cansada.

Haberlo esperado tanto para que al final él se decidiera por alguien más. Era cierto que lo había hecho cuando creyó que ambos compartían sangre, pero… Negó, era el peor resultado de aquella declaración en Desembarco del Rey, tener que pensar y repensar sobre todo lo ocurrido y sobre lo que pudo ser. Tener que seguir viendo a Dany, tratarla de hermana mientras ella le traicionaba en pensamiento. Que Jon volviera a sus sueños en donde ella era suya y de nadie más.

Había sido demasiado. Era demasiado.

― Jon basta ― pudo elucubrar cabizbaja ― no sigas por favor.

El Rey se detuvo bajo el puente, en las sombras y la buscó.

― Si, si me lo dices… ― había un tono de expectación en su voz y Sansa entendió que fueron sus palabras.

Quizás él también lo había notado, que aquella complicidad e intimidad tan de hermanos, no era eso. No había sido eso, y solo sus sentidos traicionados por lo que creían, habían sido capaces de expresar lo que realmente debía unirlos; no el nombre, tampoco la sangre.

Solo que ella nunca dijo una palabra y para cuando lo notó todo había cambiado, por lo tanto, estaba obligada a ocultarlo, a suprimirlo y fingir que no existía. A veces pensaba que quizás algo debió de escapársele, imaginó que su deseo debió ser tan fuerte que incluso él lo sospechó y eran estas las primeras palabras que le dijera sobre ello, lo que le habían dado una ínfima esperanza.

Sería tan dulce, sería tan hermoso.

Fue cuando se dijo que debía ser fuerte, ella era un lobo y los lobos eran valientes; Jon había decidido, al igual que ella. Simplemente era demasiado tarde.

― No diré nada ― respondió esta vez mirándole fijamente ― no hay nada que decir, es solo que… ― suspiró ― no te sigas dañando ― dijo obviando que a cada palabra también la heria a ella ― Me duele verte así ― Sansa lo vio recibir el golpe y asentir.

― Lo siento ― finalizó con voz severa mientras negaba ― no ha sido correcto ― le habría gustado besarlo, aunque fuera solo una vez, pero eso quedó en el olvido cuando la guío, en completo silencio, hasta el árbol corazón.

El Rey no volvió a dirigirle palabra alguna hasta que la ceremonia se completó, Dickon dijo sus palabras correctamente y pareció percibir la tristeza que la embargaba, razón por la cual le sonrió con tranquilidad en todo momento. Sansa sentía las intenciones de él, quería abrazarla y consolarla, quizás como ella lo hiciera en Desembarco del Rey, pero ante todo mantuvo la compostura y fue extremadamente cortes en todo momento.

Cuando debió despedirse de su tutor, solo entonces Jon se permitió abrazarla, esta vez con la misma añoranza con la cual lo hizo en Muro, cientos de años atrás. Sentía como si quisiera fundirla en su pecho y ella se dejó llevar por sus lágrimas. Jon se separó de ella y se las limpió conmovido, entonces la besó en la frente y la contemplo tranquilamente mientras ella veía como sus ojos se oscurecían en pena y rabia. Años atrás había hecho lo mismo cuando le pidió que confiara en él, cuando le habló de los enemigos que tenían.

Ahora cumplía el rol de su padre y, Sansa supuso, le fue imposible sonreír a Dickon cuando la entregó a su nuevo marido.

― ¿Estáis bien mi señora? ― le preguntó Dickon mientras la guiaba de vuelta al salón principal de Invernalia, otorgándole su brazo y de inmediato buscando su mano para entrelazar sus dedos. Sansa se limpió nuevamente las lágrimas y le sonrió.

― No quise ser así de tonta ― dijo a modo de disculpa. Lo que sacó un suspiro comprensivo en su nuevo marido, este rodeó su cintura con delicadeza y depositó un suave beso en sus cabellos.

― Claro que no lo sois ― los guardias los saludaron cuando los vieron cruzar el umbral del salón principal.

A diferencia de las celebraciones en el Sur, las del Norte no tenían aquél desbordante entusiasmo. Era Invierno y habían tenido la suerte de un par de días de tranquilidad, se había trabajado para bajar la nieve y el mismo Rey había colaborado en ello a lomos de Rhaegal. Aun así, había alegría en el salón principal, risas y niños corriendo de un lado a otro, tal cual la última celebración que ella viviera ahí, cuando no era más que una niña.

Sansa vio a pinches de cocina ofrecer vino y carne asada a los guardias y ella misma se dio el tiempo de hacerlo con sus señores invitados, algunos seguían llegando y no se los reprochó; ella mejor que nadie sabía de las complicaciones de viajar en el Norte y no es como si el resto dispusiera de un Dragón para resguardar su camino. Vio, saludó y presentó a su nuevo esposo a los señores de Glover, Cerwyn y Karstark.

Todos fueron muy corteses con Dickon pero Sansa pudo leer sus gestos interrogantes; ella no había elegido a un norteño.

Una vez terminara con aquellas formalidades, Sansa y Dickon pasaron a sentarse en la mesa principal. Se esperaba que Jon compartiera con ellos y el resto de los Stark pero cuando el Rey se acercó a los hombres de Invernalia que antes le habían servido, respiró aliviada. Dickon se mostró extrañado pero ella le tranquilizó, al decirle que no se trataba de ofensa alguna, sino que en Invernalia era común comer entre los sirvientes y pajes del castillo. El Rey, en tanto, pidió que le sirvieran ahí y durante lo que duró el festejo fue el lugar que se llevó la atención de todos los invitados.

Si era la forma de Jon de sobrellevar aquella noche, ella no le diría nada.

Los colores de ambos cubrían todo el salón, y tras el lugar que le pertenecía a los señores estaban los estandartes de la casa Stark y Tarly, el Lobo y el Cazador, tras ambos y ocupando un espacio más pequeño, aunque de mayor altura se distinguía el dragón tricéfalo de la casa Targaryen.

Arya se le acercó cuando le dijo que Bran se sentía cansado, a lo que ella asintió dándoles el permiso para retirarse. Antes de que su hermana abandonara el festejo Sansa la cogió de la mano obligándola a mirarle.

― ¿Podrías ver a Jon? ― Arya dirigió una mirada hacia el Rey y luego asintió divertida. De seguro le causaba gracia que su _hermano_ el Rey se emborrachara en su matrimonio. Sansa imaginó que era un escenario digno de cuando solo eran ellos; Arya y Jon, y disfrutaban haciéndole bromas de mal gusto.

Sonrió pensativa, aunque no dejó que aquellas ideas se apropiaran de su estado de ánimo. Ya había sido difícil el guardar sus palabras cuando Jon la llevara con Dickon. Ahora, por fin se sentía a salvo de aquellos sentimientos y no dejaría que el pasado lo entorpeciera.

El banquete avanzó con tranquilidad, el vino y la cerveza corrieron de a poco y lentamente el ambiente se tornó cálido, las risas que en un principio eran sutiles y corteses comenzaron a durar más y ser más ruidosas; Sansa se sorprendió cuando la de Jon sobrepasó a la de todos los hombres que lo rodeaban y como, poco a poco estos comenzaron a imitarle. Arya le dio una mirada sorprendida sin disimular que ella también se sentía contagiada por el aparente estado de euforia de su hermano.

A diferencia de los matrimonios del sur en el norte no había ceremonia de encamamiento y Dickon parecía completamente encantado con ello. Sansa sabía que era una tradición sureña, pero dos de sus esposos no se habían mostrado de acuerdo con el mismo. Tyrion había amenazado al Rey para evitarlo y Dickon simplemente se había mostrado incomodo ante la idea.

Sin embargo, no era algo que se pudiera posponer toda la noche. Cuando se dio el paso para que los novios se retiraran; Sansa, que había estado pendiente de Jon y Arya toda la noche, lo vio escabullirse hacia la salida con la menor de los Stark siguiéndole.

En aquel momento Sam, que no se había acercado a Dickon le dijo un par de palabras que ella no alcanzó a escuchar, la música había subido su volumen y la risa de los señores estaba volviendo aquella tranquila velada en un festejo como tal.

Los pajes los dejaron al pie de las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones principales del castillo. En donde Sansa los despidió. Dickon que había bebido muy poco, lucía nervioso y ansioso. Sansa imaginó que algo así podría ocurrir, era factible que su esposo hubiera llegado a la edad adulta en medio de la guerra y que aquello imposibilitara el que conociera a alguna mujer.

También sabía que los hombres tenían formas de proveerse los placeres de la carne y tampoco le habría extrañado si su esposo hubiera estado más tranquilo. Alto como era cogió una antorcha cercana y comenzó a subir las escaleras con pasos lentos y pesados. Quiso preguntarle si se sentía bien, pero le pareció que lo avergonzaría. Así que le siguió en silencio y cuando la respiración comenzó a ser más intensa la espero y ayudo a cubrir los últimos escalones.

Sansa agradeció el calor de la chimenea, parecía haber cubierto completamente la habitación. Su esposo se dirigió hacia esta y se quedó quieto observando las llamas crepitar.

No sabía cómo dar inicio a todo, recordó a Ramsay rasgando su ropa y a Tyrion ordenándole desvestirse. ¿Debería hacer ella lo mismo? ¿Debería esperar a que Dickon actuara? En vez de pensar en ello, decidió tranquilizarse, este no era el pasado, era el presente y no se preocuparía por lo que le deparaba el futuro.

Se encaminó hacia el tocador que fuera de su madre, un espejo envejecido le mostró el reflejo de sus ojos, y se llevó una mano al cabello para comenzar a deshacer el peinado que llevara. Suspiró, era el final de un día oscuro y largo, abajo podían escucharse la música y las risas, y se preguntó dónde estarían Jon y Arya, no fue difícil ubicarlos en el Bosque de los Dioses, o tal vez fuera de los muros de Invernalia buscando a Fantasma.

Lo mejor era no preocuparse. Si Jon no podía cuidarse, Arya lo haría.

Sacudió la cabeza, sacando al Rey de sus pensamientos y se llevó una mano a los cabellos para desenredarlos, fue cuando sintió el tacto de Dickon, instintivamente volteó a verlo y se topó con sus ojos, azules como los de ella mirándole fijamente.

― Permitidme… Sansa ― ella asintió en silencio casi avergonzada cuando el comenzó a sacar el resto de los sujetadores y adornos que había llevado en el cabello. Los iba dejando con deliberada lentitud sobre el tocador inclinándose tan cerca de su rostro que Sansa podía sentir su aroma y el ritmo de su aliento, tenía un leve deje de vino y frutas, lo había visto comerlas durante el festín; moras y naranjas sanguíneas.

Cuando su cabello ya estuvo suelto, a través del espejo, Sansa lo vio hundir el rostro en ellos, sintió como es que sus manos bajaban de su cabeza a su cuello y cómo es que suavemente desanudo la cinta que cerrara la chaquetilla de cuero de su indumentaria matrimonial. Sintió escalofríos cuando depositara un húmedo beso sobre su cuello desnudo y la piel se le volvió de gallina cuando respiró sobre este.

Era solo un gesto y se sintió conmovida, nunca nadie le había dedicado tanta devoción. Aquel sencillo gesto la desarmó, Sansa echó la cabeza hacia atrás dando todo el espacio para que Dickon tuviera pleno acceso a su cuello y él no la defraudo; lo besó y acarició en partes iguales, mientras que uno de sus brazos descansaba laxo él lo cogió y entrelazo los dedos de ambos, cuando su rostro ascendió en la búsqueda de su boca Sansa no demoró el encuentro y al momento de besarse fue ella quien, más torpemente de lo que imaginara, no supo cómo lidiar con las ropas de su esposo.

Dickon no se molestó por aquel detalle y se impuso en toda su fuerza sobre ella, en un movimiento que los llevó a ambos al suelo. Aquello pareció enfriarlos para darle el tiempo de detenerse y mirarse. Sansa podía ver el deseo en los ojos de su esposo y algo más que le hizo sentir segura. Él realmente deseaba amarla. Y que fuera tan honesto al mostrar aquél sentimiento no pudo menos que sorprenderla.

Fue cuando Jon la traicionó y apareció en su cabeza; pensó en el Rey, y sus ojos tristes y oscuros como el cielo de aquél día. Supo entonces que de no hacer algo, lo que fuera, todo se desbarataría.

― Dioses, sois hermosa ― le dijo Dickon extendiendo su mano para salvarla del vacío. Sansa alzo su mano y acarició el rostro de su esposo agradecida; paseó sus dedos por los pómulos, el mentón, los labios y cuando él se inclinó para besarle Sansa le dio en el gusto.

Abrió la boca despacio y dejó que el introduciera su lengua; suave, tibia y húmeda. Se dejó llevar y cruzo ambos brazos tras el cuello de Dickon para profundizar el beso, en aquél momento fue ella quién exploró el interior de su marido y supo que había dado con algo cuando él soltó un gemido grueso y ahogado.

Dickon se separó de ella casi con urgencia y al instante la cogió con ambos brazos para volver a besarla. Sansa, también, regresó sus brazos al cuello de su marido y sin problema alguno este se encaminó hacía la cama, cuando la depositó siguieron besándose y los sentidos de Sansa le dijeron donde debía empezar a desatar. Con una facilidad irritante encontró el nudo de sus vestimentas, el que desarmó con los mismos dedos ágiles que la vistieran desde niña y al comprender los problemas de Dickon para continuar con su vestido, simplemente ella los deshizo.

Se detuvieron cuando ya se encontraban en ropa interior, una enagua traslucida de seda cubría su cuerpo, mientras que una camiseta de algodón blanco y cuello ancho le daba una vaga idea de lo que era su marido. Dickon no solo era alto sino que además lucía fuerte, a diferencia del Rey a quién nadie tomaría por un hombre excepcional.

 _"Basta, sacalo de tu cabeza"_

Dickon dio un profundo respiro y la observó de pies a cabeza. Lucía asombrado y divertido. Lo vio llevarse las manos a la cintura, como si tratara de recuperar la compostura.

― No sé por donde empezar ― dijo. Para guiarlo, Sansa se puso de pie sobre la cama y él, en silencio se acercó a ella. No debió decir nada para que obedeciera, cortada la distancia Dickon presionó el rostro contra su pecho y ella sintió cosquillas y la piel de gallina cuando el aliento de su marido traspasó la delgada tela, haciéndole sentir calor ahí donde se apoyaba.

Sansa cogió su camiseta y él levantó los brazos sin objeción. Cuando se deshicieron de la prenda, fue que Dickon volvió a alzarla e instintivamente ella abrió sus piernas, él procedió a sentarse sobre la cama con ella sobre su regazo. Y por encima de la enagua de seda le besó uno de sus pechos.

El gesto fue automático. Sansa respingó, el calor que se había apoderado de su pecho bajó a su centro ante la desconcertada mirada de su marido. Solo que en vez de alejarse de ahí, Dickon volvió sobre su pecho y esta vez no tuvo reparo alguno en lamerlo.

El calor bajó más allá y sintió como es que algo caía de su interior, entonces el frío se coló entre sus muslos separados, y Sansa dio un hondo respiro, busco con la vista a su marido quién por sobre todo tenía sus ojos perdidos en ella. Sintió como es que la exploraba, primero acariciando el vello de su pubis y luego tanteando con mucho cuidado la piel de su femeneidad, Sansa volvió a sentir aquél calor incontrolable cuando él encontró su entrada y antes de caer de nuevo bajó sus besos pudo notar la mirada de triunfo que le dedicaba.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Gracias por nada, malditos chupasangre, agradezcan que estoy inspiradisíma. Por otro lado, les recuerdo que sus reviews, son el único pago que tengo a este trabajo. Por lo que les reitero las gracias por nada.

Excepto claro a: Hatake Nabiki y Mel Blackstone. Los únicos que se comportaron como personas.

Espero lo disfruten.

Yo me retiro indignada.

Saludos,

 **Atte.-**

 **Brujhah.-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Primavera Perdida**

 **IV**

* * *

Había sido un día absolutamente agotador, al igual que la noche que le siguió, pero no podía quejarse de ello. Siempre había imaginado que para el día de su boda él simplemente tendría que aparecer y esperar que su novia le fuera entregada en el Gran Septo de Colina Cuerno. Pero en el Norte todo era diferente. Si bien la ceremonia no había tenido la fastuosidad que él había visto en los días de su niñez, no dejó de tener cierta belleza; tranquila y reposada, además de la solemnidad por la cual se caracterizaba su gente.

No, aquel día al levantarse, todo el castillo había estado en movimiento y su novia la que más. Como una persona práctica, al menos así le habría criado Lord Randyll, no le molestó en lo absoluto ver, desayunar y almorzar al lado de Sansa y discutir los detalles de la ceremonia, que aún no se aprendía y, más que ello, ser útil. Dickon se sabía un hombre activo y le fastidiaba enormemente ver que el resto se movía y cumplía sus obligaciones, mientras él estaba sin hacer nada. Así habría sido en Colina Cuerno, pero algo le decía que, sin quererlo, él podría encajar en el Norte.

El Invierno había llegado como decían los Starks y los últimos días en fuera testigo de la existencia del sol habían quedado atrás cuando estuvieran al Sur del Cuello. Desde entonces todo se había vuelto noche, razón por la cual en varias ocasiones perdió la noción del tiempo. Su escudero debió convencerlo de que ya había atardecido, cuando, finalmente debió acudir a prepararse para la ceremonia. El resto, por otro lado, había resultado mucho mejor de lo que él esperara. Bastante mejor.

Seguía siendo de noche y a pesar de haber dormido, por horas creía, las velas del lugar continuaban iluminando la habitación como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato en cuanto recordó todo el proceso de su primera noche como hombre casado.

Por supuesto que había escuchado sobre el sexo; en las canciones obscenas que los soldados de su padre cantaban en su presencia, las lecciones del maestre Cleon sobre la reproducción -algo que solamente se enseñaba a los hombres- y, en el peor de los casos, las palabras que su padre le había dedicado sobre el tema. Esto último había resultado una experiencia bastante incómoda, pues Dickon no dejaba de imaginar las canciones de los soldados en donde la protagonista era su madre.

Sin embargo, había algo que no se le había dicho sobre ello. Y es que siempre, le pareció, que el sexo estaba diseñado para dominar y subyugar a la otra parte, en este caso, a su esposa; Sansa Stark. Por lo tanto, su propia forma de reaccionar y la de ella, de contestar a sus acciones, le había parecido tremendamente… plácido, tremendamente agradable y en lo absoluto impositivo. Sansa había sido tan receptiva y, en muchas ocasiones, se había dejado hacer completamente confiada en su "nula experticia", aquello le causó algunas dudas. Sobre todo, ante el conocimiento de que este no era el primer matrimonio de ella. Era cierto y de público conocimiento que Tyrion Lannister no había objetado la nulidad de su matrimonio, ya que se supo, él mismo había declarado que este nunca se consumó, por lo tanto, su esposa había llegado doncella a su segundo matrimonio.

Y si bien no tenía información de primera mano de Ramsay Bolton, si había escuchado a su padre sobre Roose; y según aquellas mismas palabras era un hombre digno de admirar, buen estratega y metódico, un hombre más de cabeza que de corazón. Si su hijo en algo se había parecido a él era posible que Sansa también llegara doncella a este último matrimonio. O, quería creerlo así, ya que, si bien en muchos momentos ella tomo las riendas de la situación, la forma en la cual había reaccionado le dio a entender que, en cuanto a real experiencia, ella tenía tan poca como él.

Eso, era un pensamiento reconfortante.

Su respiración le dio cosquillas y Dickon bajó la mirada hacia ella, dormía y su pecho subía y bajaba de forma pausada y sosegada. ¿Se sentiría tan bien como él? ¿Se habría sentido tan bien como él? Esperaba que si. Inconscientemente la apretó más hacia él y Sansa se reacomodó, esta vez rodeándole con su brazo desnudo.

Afuera el viento y los lobos aullaron, había escuchado miles de historias sobre el verdadero terror que era el Invierno y ahora estaba ahí, en medio del mismo, en el hogar ancestral de la casa que solía representarlo. Siempre le había parecido que el lema de los Starks era muy sombrío, una forma de dar a entender que las cosas, siempre, siempre empeorarían, sin embargo, yacer con Sansa Stark era quizás una de las mejores experiencias que el Norte le había entregado.

Aunque claro, también era la primera.

Imaginaba que así era cuando se estaba enamorado. No es que él lo estuviera, pero claramente si el inicio de su matrimonio y la duración del mismo estaba sujeto a cuantas veces tendrían sexo los dos, pensaba que si. En aquél caso si podría enamorarse de Sansa Stark. Además, claramente culpaba de toda aquella sensación a su propio carácter y así como al de su novia.

A diferencia de lo que la gente pensara su madre le había enseñado a ser gentil y considerado, sobre todo con las damas, con su hermana y, en general, con cualquier mujer. Como respuesta su padre le había señalado que era el comportamiento adecuado para ellas en consideración a su fragilidad y delicadeza, que además su esposa debía ser reflejo de lo que sería como señor y que una mujer hueca, sin inteligencia y sentido, por mayor que fuera su belleza, no era un premio adecuado. Que, sin embargo, debía cuidarse de las mismas porque eran capaces de arruinar a un hombre, quizás por ello lord Randyll había sido seco y hosco con su madre, pero al ver yacer a Sansa a su lado, bajo su abrigo le parecía imposible que semejante criatura fuera siquiera capaz de pensar en hacerle daño.

¿Ella le había buscado no?

Sonrió como idiota, a medias avergonzado a medias contento. La forma en la cual se había comportado, la forma en la cual la había tocado. Todo volvía una y otra vez a su memoria. En ese momento con el cuerpo y la cabeza fría le parecía, simplemente, una locura; como es que sentirla húmeda y temblorosa le había encendido de una manera tan poco racional, tan instintiva. Por supuesto que era una trampa y, ahora entendía claramente, el por que los hombres estaban dispuestos a caer en ella una y otra vez.

Él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Sansa suspiró en medio de su sueño y se giró sobre su brazo dándole la espalda, a Dickon le pareció sencillamente adorable, razón por la cual se giró junto con ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, dispuesto a, claramente, dejarse llevar por el sueño. Alzó las mantas para subirlas y cubrirse, y escondió su mano izquierda de tal manera en la cual pudiera acariciar el abdomen de su esposa, si los Dioses le favorecían de aquella noche saldría el primero de sus herederos, sobre la almohada en la cual descansaban los cabellos de Sansa apoyó el rostro y comenzó algo parecido a un juego con el pequeño pliegue que sobre salía en el espacio libre entre el ombligo y el inicio de su femineidad. Se tentó a bajar aún más, pero le pareció adecuado el, también, dejarla descansar.

Fue el ruido de las espadas lo que le despertó. En algún momento de su sueño el sonido de estas se había colado en su cabeza recodándole el patio de entrenamiento de Colina Cuerno, su padre estaba en un rincón con las piernas separadas y los brazos cruzados, él se encontraba algunos centímetros más allá viendo una de las tantas veces en que su padre avergonzó públicamente a Sam.

Demasiado temeroso de Lord Randyll, Dickon había sido incapaz de moverse en dirección de su hermano, aunque fuera para darle su apoyo. En aquellos años, lo único que le había interesado era no terminar como el pobre Sam. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los años, y esto lo admitía, comenzó a sentir una mezcla de compasión y rabia hacia el. Le fastidiaba enormemente que a pesar de sus fracasos para volverse un señor su madre siguiera recompensándolo. En más de una ocasión lo había escuchado por el castillo llorando mientras que su hermana y Lady Melessa lo consolaban. Por otro lado, sus propios logros no eran visibles para nadie, primeramente, porque su hermano se llevaba toda la atención de las mujeres de su hogar y, aún si había sido capaz de lograr más allá de las expectativas de su propio padre, este no era dado ni a los cumplidos y menos a los halagos. Solo un asentimiento le indicaba a Dickon que hacía las cosas de la forma en que se esperaba que las hiciera.

La única reacción que tuvo de su padre fue la última, cuando le obligó a doblar la rodilla ante la Reina Dragón, no sin recordarle cuál era su verdadera obligación para su hogar.

" _Tú eres el futuro"_

Le había dicho, y no pudo evitar preguntarse que pensaría ahora su padre de saberlo casado con la hija de Ned Stark.

Para cuando reaccionó, se dio cuenta de que estaba a solas en la habitación. Si había amanecido no podía decirlo, desde la ventana más cercana lo único que podía distinguir era el cielo escuro y, al parecer, estaba lloviendo sobre Invernalia. El frío le invadió en cuanto salió de la cama para tener una mejor vista de lo que ocurría afuera, recordó que estaba desnudo; cogió la primera manta que tuvo a su disposición y se rodeó con ella la cintura, el efecto fue inmediato. Aún si es que le cubría completamente el cuerpo, el calor comenzó a llenarlo.

Fue cuando la puerta de la habitación de abrió, obligándole a voltear para ver a su esposa seguida de dos doncellas que, aparentemente, traían su desayuno.

Sansa lo observó con un brillo especial en los ojos y le sonrió, aunque a primera vista le pareció que aún estaba cansada. Las chicas tras ella se quedaron fijas mirándolo, hasta que su esposa las despidió. Hasta ese momento se había sentido completamente seguro de todo, solo las risas de las muchachas le hicieron sentir muy incómodo. Se sujeto la manta hecha de piel de lobo con mayor fuerza y la alzó para cubrirse aún más.

― Mi señora ― saludó inclinando levemente la cabeza y tratando de esconder el ardor de su rostro.

― Mi señor― respondió ella, llevaba un vestido de un azul oscuro con bordados de hojas y flores invernales, en un negro que se fundía con el fondo, una capa de piel marta oscura como las plumas de un cuervo, guantes de cuero y un pañuelo floral de un azul más claro al cuello. Era un regalo de su parte ― os he traído el desayuno ― le sonrió, a lo que él solo pudo señalar.

― ¿Os habéis levantado hace mucho? ― Sansa negó, se sacó la capa oscura y la dejó sobre una pequeña mesa, sobre la cual, seguramente sus padres también habían compartido.

― A lo más una hora ― el olor de la carne cocida y pan recién horneado hicieron que su estómago rugiera.

― ¿Por qué no me despertasteis? ― preguntó realmente intrigado. Sansa le dio la espalda para preparar lo que parecía ser una bandeja.

― Oh, os veíais muy cansado ― se giró hacia él y Dickon le siguió cuando se acercó a la cama que ambos compartieran ― Por favor mi señor ― Dickon volvió a la cama con las mantas de piel de lobo cubriéndole a medias y centró toda su atención en la bandeja de comida; había panceta, vino especiado y caliente, pequeños trozos de pescado frito y algo de carne. Ya el vino, sirvió para devolverle cualquier tipo de energía que lo hubiera amarrado más de las horas permitidas a la cama.

Sansa lo dejó ahí mientras se encaminaba hacia chimenea, con un atizador removió las llamas para luego dejar caer más troncos de leña cortada y avivar el fuego.

― ¿No desayunaréis conmigo mi señora? ― preguntó Dickon a lo que Sansa contestó acercándose a la cama y sentándose frente a él.

― Solo estaba avivando el fuego ― le contestó, la vio sacarse los guantes y coger con los dedos desnudos un trozo de carne. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír.

― Creí haber escuchado el sonido de espadas ― dijo. A lo que Sansa asintió:

― Son el Rey y Arya ― contestó sin importancia ― están tratando de pasar la resaca ― Dickon se le quedó observando.

― Lady Stark no es muy convencional ― declaró, a lo que Sansa asintió llevándose la copa de vino de la que él bebiera a los labios.

― Paso mucho tiempo en Braavos ― dijo ― ahí aprendió como usar la espada, aunque siempre fue buena con todo tipo de armas.

― ¿Lord Eddard la dejaba practicar? ― Sansa le miró tranquilamente cuando le aclaró;

― No, por supuesto. O no, al menos, con Ser Rodrick y los aprendices, no con Jon, Robb o Bran, pero Arya siempre fue voluntariosa, no habría podido detenerla aun cuando tuviera a todas las septas sobre ella ― aquello le gustó.

Era lo más personal que habían tratado desde que se comprometieran. Que hablara de su hermana con aquella tranquilidad le hizo ver que, de alguna forma, confiaba en ella. Y que, incluso si era parte de su papel como su esposa, estaba comenzado a confiar en él.

― ¿Y que hay de ti, mi señora? ― preguntó mientras cogía un trozo de panceta.

― Oh, no tengo la habilidad de Arya para esas cosas. Incluso cuando nuestro Rey ordenó que todos debíamos ser armados, sin importar edad o sexo, solo pude aprender a como tomar el arco. Y disparar algunas patéticas flechas.

― Si así lo deseáis yo puedo enseñaros ― dijo cabizbajo, pero con la mirada fija en ella; esa mañana llevaba el cabello suelto y nada de maquillaje. Tampoco veía alhaja alguna, su rostro tenía el rubor del frío ahí en sus pómulos altos y en la punta de su nariz.

Se le quedó observando algunos segundos de más, como si tratara de descifrar si es que su ofrecimiento era una broma, o en serio.

― No tengo ese tipo de habilidad o talento mi señor, sería una pérdida de tiempo…

― Eso no lo sabremos hasta intentarlo ― dijo con tono quedo y tranquilo.

― Si mi señor así lo desea ― dijo escondiendo algo parecido a una sonrisa.

Le habría gustado cogerla del mentón y besarla. Se veía tan esbelta sentada frente a él, con un brazo apoyado sobre la cama y mirando hacia el fuego de la chimenea. Le habría gustado contestar que la deseaba a ella. Pero aquello quizás lo perdería otro par de horas. Y, realmente, sentía curiosidad de ver al Rey combatir.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno Sansa le ayudo a vestirse.

― No creo que las ropas de Altojardín sean apropiadas para Invernalia ― señaló cuando le llevó una capa de piel de lobo de un marrón oscuro que llevaba el prendedor de un cazador en sus correas. El peso era significativo, pero Dickon se sintió seguro bajo ella, aquél acercamiento y las forma en la cual Sansa se conducía no pudo menos que provocarlo a besarla, sin embargo, su tan compuesta esposa no parecía pensar en ello, razón por la cual, solo le cogió su mano mientras esta aseguraba el broche del cazador para decirle.

― Necesitaré de vuestra ayuda allá, mi señora ― Sansa se le quedó mirando extrañada y él pareció entenderlo ― Altojardín es un gran castillo y, admito, que mi educación ha sido más de soldado que de señor.

Sansa asintió, sin notar que el solo verla ahí acomodándole sus ropas, llevándole el desayuno, hablando con aquella familiaridad sobre sus hermanos, había echado por tierra la idea de dejar Altojardín a su madre y hermana, quería que Sansa Tarly, fuera una señora que se viera rodeada por una belleza digna de la propia, que se sintiera afortunada de aquello tal como él lo sentía al verla una y otra vez.

La voz de su padre diciéndole que las mujeres eran peligrosas encalló en su cabeza, pero al perderse en sus ojos, los consejos de Lord Radyll se hundieron en la oscuridad. Ella le sonrió.

― Haré lo mejor que pueda ― él se inclinó y la besó. Sansa se dejó rodear por sus brazos y no objetó cuando él profundizo su beso.

Si en algún momento había caído lluvia, ahora el patio de Invernalia estaba cubierto de nieve. Siendo pleno día, el cielo estaba tan cerrado y oscuro que se dificultaba creer la hora, más aún el ver cómo los sirvientes cumplían a cabalidad cada una de sus funciones. Él, acostumbrado al sol, le costaba diferenciar los espacios en medio de aquella oscuridad.

Había grandes antorchas para entibiar el aire, aunque a Dickon le parecían inútiles. El frío, aún bajo su capa subía por sus piernas provocándole calosfríos, habría preferido por mucho continuar en cama al lado de su esposa, pero en ocasiones cosas tan simples siquiera podían ser.

La imagen se aclaró sobre el brillo de los aceros chocando. Las llamas reflejaban la espada de acero valyrio del Rey, la cual llamaban Guardajuramentos, quizás podría pedirle al Rey un enfrentamiento con Veneno de Corazón, aquella que su hermano le había entregado antes de la batalla del Muro.

― Desearía tener esa agilidad ― dijo una voz a su lado, cuando Dickon se giró vio a Sam observando con atención a los luchadores. Volvió la vista a estos y asintió.

― Vi al rey combatir bajo los muros de Último Refugio, realmente es un hábil espadachín ― Sam asintió.

― Cuando llegué al Muro terminó rindiéndose de tratar de enseñarme. Siempre he sido muy torpe para ese tipo de cosas, y todos los días Ser Alliser y los demás me pateaban el culo hasta hacerme llorar ― Dickon lo recordaba, Sam completamente humillado, vestido de mujer y abofeteado por su padre, había estado mal de su parte el siquiera decir algo, el odiarlo por llevarse toda la atención.

― ¿Lo quieres?

Sam siquiera se preocupó de negar, asintió seguro y sonrió.

― Fue el primero en defenderme, en tratarme como si fuera de su familia ― aquello jamás lo había pensado, lo solo y rechazado que debió sentirse mientras era maltratado en el hogar que debió cuidarlo y protegerlo.

― Lo lamento ― le dijo, solo que Sam no pareció prestarle atención, le habría gustado decirle más, pero las palabras que estaban en su cabeza se negaban a salir de su boca, debió haberlo defendido, debió haber hecho tantas cosas. Razón por la cual su disculpa pasó sin siquiera ser notada. Ambos eran lo único que quedaba de la casa Tarly, deberían están más unidos.

― Ahora ya es cosa del pasado ― finalizó Sam sonriéndole ― después de pasar por todo lo que pasamos… aquellas palizas realmente fueron nada ― rio con más ganas ― habría dado lo que fuera por una de esas palizas cuando los Otros atacaron el Muro.

Dickon nada tuvo que agregar, incluso en lo más feroz de la batalla deseó estar frente al Drogón, segundos antes de que la reina decidiera que debía pensar mejor sobre sus verdaderas obligaciones como señor de Colina Cuerno. Aquello le entristeció, tanto por lo que Sam sufrió como por la muerte de su padre. Lord Randyll despreciaba la debilidad y a los hombres que lo eran, pero él había crecido temiéndole y después admirándole. Sam debió tener un tipo especial de valor para ser quién era y haber crecido bajo la sombra de su padre. Era solo que nadie más parecía haberlo visto.

Miró a los combatientes; quizás el Rey si lo había hecho.

La pequeña se inclinó hacia adelante y la espada del Rey cruzó de lado al lado el espacio vacío que debió haberla cortado a la mitad.

Nunca había visto ese estilo de lucha y le parecía más que adecuado para una dama, era ágil, veloz y gracioso, como si fuera una danza.

La espada del Rey sonó tres veces, precisamente la cantidad de veces en que la espada de la pequeña, que parecía más un puñal, lo tocó.

El Rey era veloz y potente para atacar, pero le pareció a Dickon que desperdiciaba mucha fuerza en un objetivo que no resultaba ni grande ni poderoso, aquello solo le llevaría a cansarse con mayor velocidad, y los pasos de Lady Stark era cortos y precisos, lo que a su gusto le daba la ventaja, ella podría durar mucho más que él en ese combate.

― ¿Qué estilo de lucha es ese? ― preguntó a Sam.

― Creo que es la danza del agua, de las primeras espadas del Señor del Mar

― ¿En Braavos? ―preguntó sin saberlo realmente, solo tomaba en cuenta lo que Sansa le había dicho esa mañana.

El combate terminó con el Rey embistiendo a su hermana completamente fuera de regla, Dickon sonrió ante el gritito de emoción que dio ella cuando la alzo por sobre su cabeza, como si quisiera cargarla sobre sus hombros. A mayor impresión Lady Stark se dejó caer como si fuera una muñeca para girar elegantemente en el aire y caer de pie.

― Demasiada fuerza Jon ― le dijo, y Dickon creyó que sin haberlo discutido Lady Stark le daba la razón al señalar el desperdicio de fuerza que el Rey utilizaba en el combate. Arya hizo una reverencia que sacó aplausos de los que ahí se encontraban, incluyéndolo a él.

Con la atención fija en ella, en ningún momento Dickon notó cuando el Rey fijó la vista en él.

― ¡Tarly! ― le llamó. A lo que él solo contestó mirándole, algo sorprendido. Miró a su hermano y este a él.

― A mí me dice Sam ― una vez estuvo seguro, se acercó hacia el Rey e hizo una respetuosa reverencia.

― Digame, su majestad ― Dickon le sacaba al menos veinte o más centímetros al Rey, razón por la cual estar frente a él le resultaba tremendamente incómodo. Como hombre y señor sabía que algunos hombres se sentían insultados si es que las características físicas o habilidades de uno de inferior cuna le eran superiores.

Jamás creería que Jon Snow, o Jon Stark fuera así. Sin embargo frente a él se encontraba Jon Targaryen.

― Os habéis despertado tarde hoy ― era verdad y no tenía problema alguno en ello.

― Así es, su majestad ― Jon dejó aire en un gesto de lo más divertido e imposibilitado de abrazarlo, como al parecer pretendía lo cogió de la nuca dirigiéndolo hacia el puente que daba al bosque de los dioses.

Tras ellos, Sam y Arya les seguían, aunque hablaban entre ellos.

― Me gusta tu nueva capa ― dijo una vez lo soltara.

― Lady Sansa la hizo para mí ― El Rey nuevamente dejó escapar el aire.

― ¿Lady Sansa? ¿Por qué la llamas así? ¿Acaso no es tu esposa? ― era cierto.

― Es solo la costumbre, su majestad. De seguro podré acostumbrarme a llamarla por su nombre ― El Rey le miró con gesto divertido, pero luego su rostro se volvió serio.

― Estuvisteis en las celdas de Rocadragón ― Dickon asintió, tampoco era algo que le avergonzara.

― Así es, su majestad.

― Recordadme porque.

― Me negué a doblar la rodilla ante vuestra Reina ― el Rey miró a Sam tras él.

― Dany era ingenua ― dijo de pronto logrando que su estómago se retorciera. Aun así no dijo nada ― no debió hacerlo ― finalizó y se le quedó mirando como si quisiera decirle algo más. Sin embargo, él no sabía cómo continuar, decir que fue la ingenuidad lo que hizo que la Reina convirtiera en cenizas a su padre le parecía casi un insulto a su propia inteligencia. Él había estado ahí, había visto como Drogón había destruido todo lo que su padre fue, los Dothrakis le habían golpeado tras las rodillas cuando quiso ir por sus restos y colocaron el arakh en su cuello. Hablaron algo en su extraño idioma y ella lo miró a los ojos, Lord Tyrion intervino y por largos minutos discutieron lejos de él, fue cuando las lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos al saber que su padre ya no estaba, ya no estaría.

 _"Tú eres el futuro"_

Le había dicho, y esperaba que ese fuera de la mano junto a la esposa que lo había elegido a él.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Como todos los que leen con unos desagradecidos, mis gracias irán para aquellos que me motivan a continuar, así que tú, que no dejas review, has llegado acá puedes irte al demonio.

Saludos a: Mel Blackstone, que como cualquier persona decente agradeció, Paz, Luz (ustedes dos tienen dos de los tres nombres de mi madre) y Hatake Nabiki. He tratado de contestar todos los reviews que han llegado y si falta alguno, solo digan.

En fin, espero los hayan disfrutado.

 **Adieu.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Primavera Perdida**

 **V**

* * *

A diferencia de todas las jornadas anteriores, ese día el Sol había mostrado por primera vez su cara desde hace meses. Las antorchas en el patio de entrenamientos del castillo habían sido apagadas en cuanto se filtró el primer rayo en medio de, las no tan oscuras, nubes y la gente simplemente se había mostrado maravillada.

Las antorchas de guardaron en las bodegas de carne según las instrucciones de los piromantes de Desembarco del Rey. El fuego Valyrio había sido un _regalo_ de su esposa a los señores del norte, el último, antes de que todo se oscureciera y los señores del norte habían sabido darle un mejor uso, la _sustancia,_ como la llamaban los piromantes se controlaba mucho mejor en el clima frío del norte que en cualquier bodega sureña. Era extraño, por decir lo menos, ver aquellos reflejos verdosos y brillantes sobre los grises muros de Invernalia. Sin embargo, muchas cosas habían cambiado y los Stark sobreviviendo a la oscuridad con fuego Valyrio era el menor de ellos.

Por supuesto que no las necesitarían mientras el sol iluminase el norte, y según lo indicado por el maestre Wolkan y de acuerdo con Sam, al menos, por ese día las tormentas no regresarían. Era el deleite de todos, el sol mostrando su cara en pleno norte, en pleno invierno era un augurio – según las viejas- de que el verano regresaría pronto. Él no lo creía, solo imaginaba que se trataba de un respiro, uno que todos necesitaban. Aunque había cierta lógica en ello; si el Rey de la Noche había sido derrotado, era factible que el Invierno durara menos.

El sonido de las espadas devolvió su atención del cielo azul a la tierra gris y la centró en el patio de entrenamiento.

Lord Tarly, en toda su altura, era ágil y más que diestro con la espada. De seguro, aquellos brazos eran capaces de asestar golpes con tal fuerza que le harían temblar, se movía rápido y, claramente, sabía combatir con el arma que fuera. Además, y esto ya lo había notado, era inteligente al hacerlo, cualquiera podía tener la fuerza, eso lo sabía, se lo había dicho Ser Rodrick cuando no fuera más que un niño, en ese mismo patio, mientras los aleccionaba junto a Robb, pero había que saber usar los recursos de los que se disponían en el combate. Y, ciertamente, Lord Tarly sabía cómo hacerlo.

Le extrañaba que aquel derroche de habilidades y virtudes fuera un joven tan… gentil y cortes. No pudo evitar recordar a Joffrey, y lo seguro que había sido de si mismo todo el tiempo, tan niño y tan arrogante, era el gusto que se podía dar el hijo mal criado de un Rey, así como el de un señor. Sin embargo, era algo que no se dio con el joven Lord Tarly; en esos días, Jon le había visto hablar con los herreros, los guardias, el jefe de las perreras y los cocineros. Quizás le buscaba algún defecto para considerarlo indigno de Sansa, le habría gustado pensar de que se trataba de otro chiquillo soberbio que solo usaba la cortesía con aquellos que consideraba sus iguales. Pero no, a pesar de todo Lord Tarly resultó ser una grata sorpresa.

Había imaginado, conociendo a Sansa todos esos años, que de niña habría sido feliz con semejante _caballero,_ pero las guerras habían ido y venido, el mundo había cambiado y Lord Tarly, con todo el respeto que le merecía, aún, a su gusto, olía a verano. Quizás era por su carácter tan sureño, mientras que él y los Stark resultaban casi sombríos a su lado.

Ya había pasado una semana desde su matrimonio, y se había visto impedido de abandonar Invernalia por una tormenta que se había sepultado gran parte del Camino Real, no con nieve si no con Hielo, usualmente Rhaegal habría acudido a él, pero su dragón no parecía cómodo ahí, razón por la cual, creía él, no acudió a su llamado ni una sola vez.

A veces creía que el viento se llevaba su voz y la perdía evitando que su dragón lo escuchara, pero, a diferencia de muchas otras veces Rhaegal jamás le esperó cuando descendiera en su antiguo hogar, en cuanto él le dejara, su dragón había cogido el vuelo y desapareció en medio de las oscuras nubes.

Quizás ese día tan claro le permitiría llamarlo una vez más. Quería irse, salir de ahí. No soportaba continuar en medio de aquellas paredes y ver cómo es que Sansa se iba cada noche a la cama con el _virtuoso_ Lord Tarly, en donde de seguro el señor de Altojardín, le hacía _virtuosamente_ el amor.

" _Sería un verdadero idiota si no lo hiciera"_

Aun así, la sola idea de ellos dos juntos besándose había comenzado a envenenarle la cabeza desde el día de la boda. Sam y Arya lo notaron molesto todos esos días e hicieron todo lo posible para animarlo. Aquello lo agradecía, sin embargo, entre más se fijaba en las _virtudes_ de Lord Tarly le resultaba poco menos que imposible, pensar mal de él.

En menos de una semana había pasado de correcto a encantado, sonreía como nadie en Invernalia y Jon sabía que se debía al efecto que su _hermana_ causaba en el joven señor.

― Cuando Dickon nació lucía tan pequeño… ― dijo Sam a su lado ― es mucho más alto de lo que nunca seré y mucho más de lo que fue mi padre ― Jon no recordaba la estatura de Lord Eddard pero si recordaba que el tío Benjen era más alto que el antiguo señor de Invernalia.

" _¿Qué tal alto era Rhaegar Targaryen?"_

Pensar en él lo llenaban de un sabor raro. Trataba de no hacerlo, pero con Dany tan cerca, era menos que imposible.

" _Lo peor de los Lannisters no fue que lanzaran a Bran de la torre o que masacraran al último rey del Norte, lo peor era cometieran incesto y yo estoy haciendo lo mismo"_

Al final se trataba de la fuerza, quién era más poderoso en Poniente podía hacer lo que quisiera, cuando los Lannisters lo fueron nadie dijo nada, y claramente nadie se lo reclamaría a él como Targaryen, nadie tampoco diría nada a su reina.

" _Siquiera yo lo haría"_

Aunque no sabía si eso se debía a su afecto por Daenerys, o al sacrificio que había significado para él tomarla por esposa, cuando se sabía enamorado de Sansa.

Suspiró. Había sido su palabra como Rey en el Norte y debía cumplirla.

― Todos los bebes son pequeños al nacer ― dijo esperando sonar más tranquilo de lo que se sentía, notó que no había funcionado cuando Sam se le quedó mirando extrañado y luego sonrió nervioso.

― Es verdad… ― dijo este y sus palabras murieron cuando notaron que el mismo Lord Tarly se dirigía hacia ellos. Se veía, como todos esos días, feliz y lleno de energía, lo que le fastidió. Quizás era por el sol, aunque probablemente se trataba, como no, de su esposa.

Jon lo vio subir las escaleras de piedra y madera de dos en dos, con la facilidad que le proporcionaba su altura. Se sentía ridículo casa vez que se les acercaba, se sentía ridículo el solo tener que mirarlo hacia arriba para poder hablar con él cara a cara.

Se inclinó levemente cuando estuve frente a él y lo saludó con su usual cortesía. Mientras que con Sam fue más abierto. Lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro y le sonrió, Jon notó que Sam también lo hizo, aunque su gesto no era tan efusivo como el de Lord Tarly.

― Hemos programado una jornada de caza al Bosque de los Lobos mis señores, quisiera saber si es que deseáis uniros ― Sam volvió a sonreír.

― Dickon, a menos que vaya en una mula, dudo mucho que pueda seguiros el paso ― Lord Tarly parecía realmente decepcionado de la respuesta de su hermano.

― No seas aguafiestas Sam ― intervino Jon ― puedes montar ― no se esperó la mirada llena de agradecimiento que Lord Tarly le envió, y se detestó cuando le asintió con tranquilidad.

― Pero la nieve… ― objetó este, Jon negó.

― Las tormentas ya bajaron al sur, y considerando este día sería un desperdicio permanecer en el castillo. Será, como mínimo, divertido.

Derrotado Sam asintió.

* * *

― De caza ¿con Dickon? ― Sansa le miró con extrañeza, a lo que Jon solo asintió, estaban en el patio mientras se terminaban los preparativos ― Dickon no me dijo nada.

" _Dickon"_ se oía tan familiar en su voz. ¿Cómo no serlo si es que solo en esa semana se habían visto y tocado más que él y ella en todos sus años de conocerse?

Alejó aquel pensamiento de su cabeza. De nada le serviría el enfadarse.

― ¿Necesita tu permiso para ello? ― preguntó tratando de parecer tranquilo ― Como yo lo veo, aun cuando no sea de nombre, él es el señor de Invernalia ― Sansa le dio una mirada que rayaba en la advertencia.

― No, no necesita mi permiso ― Jon suspiró consiente de que no había funcionado.

― Lo siento ― dijo sin saber que más hacer ― no debí ser así de insolente ― ella bajó la mirada, en esos días no habían cruzado muchas palabras. Jamás Jon creería que en Invernalia se sentiría como un extraño.

― No es eso… ― dijo ella mirando a su alrededor ― es solo que no lo sabía ― parecía decepcionada y Jon se preguntó si es que Lord Tarly había hecho planes a sus espaldas, de ser así él entendía su molestia. O, quizás, solo había esperado pasar con él algún tiempo.

― No te preocupes, cuidaré de él ― sonrió, a lo que Sansa le devolvió el gesto de la misma forma en que lo hiciera antes de que todo pasara, antes de la Batalla por el Amanecer, antes de convertirse en un Targaryen.

Le habría gustado que fuera para él, que aquella sonrisa fuera porque él le decía que volvería sano y salvo.

¿Habría caído ella, igual de encantada, que su joven marido? Jon la había observado esos días y si bien lucía satisfecha, a él le parecía que la misma calma de siempre guiaba sus movimientos.

Lo entendía, Sansa no había buscado ese matrimonio por amor, sino por política y conveniencia. Actualmente la señora de Invernalia tenía sobre sus hombros el gobierno del Norte, el Nido de Águilas y Aguasdulces, razón por la cual se esperaba que viajara durante gran parte ese Invierno hasta que la heredera de Edmund Tully tuviera la edad para guiar las Tierras de los Ríos al igual que Lord Arryn.

Esa había resultado ser una discusión agotadora. Tan solo tres semanas después de la última batalla. Él ya se había prometido a Daenerys, y fue una agonía el ver a Sansa con el rostro y las manos aun ensangrentados, llevaba la levita blanca de las septas, pasaba de atender a los heridos como él a las reuniones con los señores. Daenerys había caído en fiebre por sus heridas y era tratada por Wolkan y Sansa respectivamente.

Se subió a su caballo y se adelantó a la comitiva liderada por Lord Tarly cuando este se detuvo frente a su esposa para besarla desde el caballo. Dioses como lo odiaba, no a ellos claro, solo era la situación. Ese día debía llamar a Rhaegar, intentarlo, al menos.

Cuando cruzaron los muros del castillo se dejó llevar por el paisaje, extrañaba la nieve y la calma del Norte, fue cuando decidió perderse en sus recuerdos. Extrañaba el norte aun cuando, en esos últimos meses, todos los días habían sido noches y las tormentas de nieve caían hasta cubrir metros por sobre sus cabezas.

― _Estas cansada ― le había dicho, cuando la vio acudir a él con el cabello desordenado y el rostro con salpicaduras de sangre, traía entre las manos un pañuelo tan rojo como parte de sus vestiduras, Missandei se le acercó con su capa y Sansa se despojó de la levita ensangrentada, la vio colocarse los guantes oscuros con las manos aún sucias. Él se tomó la libertad de limpiarle el rostro con su mano desnuda y la mancha de sangre dejó un rastro vago. Sansa se acomodó el cabello lo mejor que pudo para cubrirla con ayuda de la muchacha y le agradeció con una sonrisa._

― _No es nada ― le contestó finalmente ― aunque si no como algo creo que gritaré._

― _Mi señora… ― dijo Missandei y le extendió una copa de vino especiado y un trozo de pan._

― _Eres una maravilla ― agradeció Sansa y Missandei solo asintió._

― _¿Puedes caminar bien? ― le preguntó a lo que él asintió. De todas maneras, le ofreció su brazo, aunque era una farsa, parecía que él la guiaba, pero bajo ello era Sansa quién se mantenía fuerte._

 _Los señores les vieron avanzar y ella tomo posesión en la mesa central de Invernalia. Él en cambio debió tomar asiento a un costado. Ya no le correspondía estar ahí. Jon sonrió cuando vio que Sansa se llevaba un trozo de carne helada a la boca con dedos ágiles y gesto elegante._

 _El primero en hablar fue Lord Royce._

― Es hermoso ¿No te parece? _―_ Lord Tarly lo sacó de sus recuerdos, iba a la cabeza de la partida de caza y la capa ribeteada de piel de lobo, lo hacía aún más imponente, lo vio mirar a Sam esperando una respuesta. Este también cabalgaba, mucho mejor de lo que lo haría en una mula y, le pareció a Jon, que no quería estar cerca de su hermano.

Entonces la idea llegó a su cabeza; a Sam no le interesaba compartir con Lord Tarly.

" _¿Lo habrá notado? ¿Se está poniendo de mi lado?"_

Si alguien como Sam lo había notado, significaba que no estaba siendo, en lo absoluto, sutil.

" _Debo irme, debo huir"_

― Si ― contestó Sam ― cuando lo ves así, en general el Invierno es oscuro y letal ― rio incomodo ― es una suerte que puedas ver su belleza ¿Qué es eso? ― preguntó de pronto al aire y espoleó su caballo al trote dejando a la partida de caza y a su hermano; Lord Tarly atrás.

Jon se le quedó viendo, al igual que Dickon, lo vio afrontar el golpe que significaba ser ignorado por Sam con tranquilidad y sin mostrar enojo alguno, aunque si lo vio bajar la cabeza, casi, diría que triste, fue cuando dirigió su mirada hacia él.

― Su majestad ― asintió a lo que Jon, lejos de ignorarle o huir como lo hiciera Sam, se le acercó.

― No parecer ser muy cercana la relación de ustedes ― dijo, entendiendo que después de esto debería hablar con Sam, su gesto no le había parecido en lo absoluto y aquello le hizo recordar todas las veces en que Lord Tarly quiso entablar alguna conversación para ser completamente ignorado por su hermano. Tan pendiente de sus propios deseos no había notado como se orquestaba todo a su alrededor, ahora había sido claro y Jon creía entender las razones por las cuales su amigo le rehuía.

― En efecto majestad ― dijo Lord Tarly con tono tranquilo ― no tuvimos la oportunidad de críarnos juntos.

― Creí que habíais crecido en Colina Cuerno ― Dickon asintió.

― Mi padre, Lord Randyll, no quería que pasara tiempo con él. Solo cuando el maestre nos educaba podía verlo, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en el castillo, o en la biblioteca ― Jon asintió.

― Eso es muy propio de Sam ― Dickon asintió y sacudió la cabeza.

― Sé que me culpa por que mi padre me eligiera por sobre él ― aquello le impresionó, no se esperaba semejante declaración de Lord Tarly, sobre todo al considerar que ellos, técnicamente a penas se conocían. Lord Tarly volvió a mirarle y bajo la vista avergonzado ― Lo lamento majestad, no debí importunarlo ― Jon le observó; si, había conducido exitosamente una batalla contra los muertos, había luchado contra Dothrakis y asesinado a varios, había visto a su padre arder y aún seguía oliendo a verano.

― Te equivocas ― dijo, esta vez dirigiendo su vista hacia la nieve y el paisaje, se vio a si mismo en sus días de verano jugando con Robb mientras este cargaba a Rickon sobre sus hombres, con Arya y Sansa lanzándose bolas de nieve, con él enseñándole a Bran como levantar un castillo de nieve ― no te culpa por eso. Conozco a Sam desde hace años, y jamás podría hacerlo ― los ojos de Lord Tarly le miraron sorprendidos y relucientes, conocía ese gesto, era la esperanza. Y su azul era tan brillante como el de Sansa, sintió pena. Él se había criado con sus hermanos. Siendo el bastardo de la familia Lord Eddard inculcó e incentivo todo tipo de acercamiento entre todos ellos. Él conocía a Robb, su forma de pensar y su carácter. En cambio, Lord Randyll Tarly había criado a dos hijos para ser completos desconocidos.

Lo recordó en los calabozos de Rocadragón, ahí el joven Lord Tarly se había visto miserable y casi muerto.

" _Asaron a su padre frente a él"_

Tal cual lo hicieran con Lord Rickard.

― ¿Lo extrañas? ― preguntó de pronto, sacando a Dickon de su repentino silencio.

― ¿Que su majestad?

― El sur, Colina Cuerno… ― el muchacho negó.

― Pronto volveré a verlos ― su respuesta fue escueta pero su rostro evidenciaba mucho más que la certeza de volver a su hogar, en sus ojos estaba ella. Y Jon no lo culpaba ― En ocasiones si ― agregó ― extraño a mi padre.

― También yo ― concordó Jon pensando en Lord Eddard.

― Siempre creí que lo sabía todo ― finalizó Lord Tarly, y Jon volvió asentir.

― Supongo que un padre debe de actuar de esa manera. Es curioso, sin embargo, a nuestra edad nuestros padres ya habían comenzado su propia familia, Lord Eddard ya nos tenía a Robb y a mí, en tanto nosotros…

En aquel momento fue Lord Tarly quién le interrumpió.

― Aún somos jóvenes y hay paz ― lo vio bajar la mirada de la misma forma en que Sam lo hacía cuando hablaba de Gilly, y supo que estaba pensando en Sansa y en sus noches juntos.

Él también lo hacía. Demasiado seguido, demasiado.

* * *

Regresaron cuando el sol ya se había ocultado. El cielo seguía despejado y se podían ver claramente las estrellas y la luna que se reflejaba sobre el manto blanco que era la nieve en los campos de Invernalia, todos los hombres incluso Sam venían contentos, el ejercicio les mantenía el cuerpo caliente y las risas los acompañaban.

Habían cazado un par de venados y Lord Tarly, en una muestra de su _virtuosa_ capacidad había matado a uno con una certera flecha a través de la garganta, el animal no lo notó y Dickon Tarly se acercó al animal corriendo en medio de la nieve para sostenerlo antes de que cayera al suelo. Jon podría asegurar que él y Sam, gruñeron por lo bajo, al presenciar tanta caballerosidad frente a ellos.

Entonces pensó que era lógico incluso le resultó normal. Que Sansa eligiera como su consorte a Lord Tarly hablaba de lo inteligente y astuta que se había convertido su _hermana_. Por sobre muchas cosas; el olor a verano, aquella estoica ingenuidad y, por sobre todo, en presencia, Lord Tarly era un caballero con el cual muchas niñas, como Sansa lo fue en algún momento, soñarían.

Y ella había tejido sus redes en torno a el con sobriedad y un pragmatismo digno de admirar. Tarly también había sido inteligente, era obvio que Sansa no solo embelesaba con su belleza sino también con su inteligencia. Y Lord Tarly había sabido verlo bajo aquellos ojos hechizantes y ese rostro digno de la doncella.

Los pinches de cocina salieron llevando con ellos trozos de carne asada y pan recién hecho, más vino caliente especiado con hiervas y clavo.

Si bien no sentía frío, el brebaje le inundó el pecho revitalizándole, vio como Lord Tarly desmontaba y se echaba el venado de su casa al hombro sin siquiera hacer una mueca.

" _Atractivo, fuerte e ingenuo"_

Además, la Reina le había otorgado Altojardín. Si fuera una mujer tendría a más de la mitad de los señores de Poniente tras ella. Sansa había sido inteligente. No él.

Cuando entraron al salón la señora de Invernalia y Guardiana del Norte estaba sentada al lado de Bran y conversaba con la joven Lady Glover, la muchacha tenía apenas diez años pero era la última de su casa y Jon sabía que buscaba la intermediación de Sansa para conseguir el trato que ella tuvo con los Tarly.

Que el nombre Stark pasara al primer heredero, o en su caso el Glover.

El gran salón no estaba lleno, pero era grato escuchar las risas y voces de las personas ahí, soldados, armeros, pinches, mucamas y cocineras. Todos cenando como si el Invierno no existiera, era lo que había causado aquél extraño día tan soleado.

Arya se levantó del puesto que ocupaba al verlo y Sansa solo le dio un escueto saludo de bienvenida. En cambio, Lord Tarly pasó tras el asiento que usaba su esposa y se arrodillo a su lado, le entregó una rosa invernal a Lady Glover y algo más a Lady Stark, esta se mostró sorprendida y enternecida, luego Lord Tarly le dio suave beso en los labios y se retiró.

― No te agrada… ― dijo de pronto Arya sacándolo de sus ideas.

Jon iba a contestar que no, aunque eso era algo que no sabía con certeza. No lo odiaba y tampoco le parecía una mala persona o un mal señor. Sin embargo, distaba mucho de agradarle, sobre todo cuando pensaba con quién compartía su lecho. Lo cierto es que no lo culpaba de ello. Se culpaba a sí mismo y a la treta que el tiempo le había jugado.

Fue entonces Sansa quién despidió a la pequeña Lady Glover y se encaminó hacia él. Notó como es que bajaba la vista ante la propia no sabía si incómoda o qué y cómo es que saludó a un par de hombres antes de llegar a ellos.

― Claro que me agrada ― contestó al final mirando a Arya a lo que esta hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

― ¿Quién? ― preguntó Sansa al escucharlos.

― Tu marido ― contestó Arya, Sansa no dijo nada, pero su silencio fue incómodo y muy notorio. La mayor de las Stark miró a su hermana y le habló:

― ¿Por qué crees que a Jon le desagrada Dickon? ― Arya le miró, luego a Sansa y al final río.

― Porque a Jon no le gustan los sureños ― Sansa no le miró cuando respondió.

― Creo que la reina Daenerys estaría en desacuerdo ― bien, eso había sido una indirecta.

― Estoy aquí, por cierto, justo enfrente de ustedes ― dijo Jon a medias incómodo a medias divertido.

Le gustaba todo eso, el poder hablar con sus _hermanas_ sin temor a que sus palabras se repitieran con dobles intenciones por otros, o incluso poder moverse sin que nadie diera un doble sentido a sus acciones.

Le gustaba la transparencia del norte, que su gente fuera sencilla y tranquila, que no existieran ambiciones superiores a la vida de cualquier persona.

― ¿Te molesta Jon? ― preguntó Arya juguetona ― Que hable de la reina Daenerys como una sureña.

― Ella es del Sur… ― contestó sonriente sin caer en el juego de su _hermana._

― Y, claramente, ― agregó Sansa ― le agrada mucho más que mi sureño marido ― se sintió atacado, pero aun así no lo suficiente como para molestarse.

― No me desagrada, Arya acaba de inventarlo.

― No lo inventé, y yo sé porque es ― dijo finalmente ― tu esposo es más alto ― aquello sacó risas en los tres, solo que la Jon era completamente fingida.

Era, precisamente, una de las cosas que, sin lugar a duda, le fastidiaban de Lord Tarly.

Sansa, sin embargo, rodó los ojos y negó. Sobre el mismo gesto extendió un rollo abierto a Jon, tenía el sello del dragón tricéfalo.

― ¿Por qué está abierto? ― preguntó.

― Está dirigido a mí ― contestó Sansa con sencillez ― pero Dany te dedica unas palabras ― y a Jon le pareció que el tono de su _hermana_ de pronto se enfriaba.

Ambas le dieron la espalda y Jon quedó pendiente de la mirada que le dirigió la señora de Invernalia mientras se recogía las faldas para alejarse de él.

― Jamás podría llamarla Dany ― escuchó decir a Arya.

― Si la conocieras sabrías que no es una mala persona.

― No me gustó… ― y a Jon le fue imposible continuar escuchando lo que Arya decía. Su _hermana_ menor siempre había tenido reparos por la forma en la cual Dany se presentó en Invernalia, y había detestado la forma en la cual trató a los señores del Norte cuando estos se negaron a doblar la rodilla como él, peor aún, la culpaba de su alejamiento y no se guardaba las criticas incluso frente a él.

En más de una ocasión debió regañarla, aunque era muy poco lo que se podía hacer sobre las ideas de una niña que tiene la habilidad asesina de un hombre sin rostro. Arya no quería a Daenerys, no la respetaba y no le temía. Si con el tiempo aprendió a cerrar la boca frente a su esposa, no lo hizo tanto por él como por la lealtad que le debía a Sansa, y cuando entendió aquello también se sintió dolido. Al doblar la rodilla, no solo había perdido el norte sino que también el respeto de su _hermana_ pequeña.

Bajo la vista al mensaje y este decía:

 _Queridísima Hermana,_

 _Os deseo toda la felicidad del mundo en vuestro enlace, y nunca dejaré de agradeceros el bien que has hecho con Lord Tarly, gracias a vos mi queridísima hermana, ha plegado su lealtad al Trono y sé que cuento con vuestro amor y confianza para garantizar toda transparencia en sus acciones. Os envió un pequeño regalo, y por favor, decidle a mi amado señor que las lunas se han hecho eternas en su ausencia._

 _Todo Desembarco del Rey está bajo la nieve, decidle que apresure su regreso y que acá, junto a mí no extrañará el norte._

 _Por siempre vuestra hermana._

 _Daenerys._

* * *

Había decepción en sus ojos, mezclados con sorpresa claro, pero el repentino golpe la había dejado sin habla, como a todos en aquel lugar.

La vio boquear y luego mirar a Daenerys, él también lo hizo y su prometida le sonrió, mientras que él no podía dejar de pensar que había yacido con su tía, que su padre no fue su padre y que sus hermanos no lo eran. Que Sansa no era su hermana.

Y en cuanto entendió aquello sintió un peso en el pecho que le decía que ya era tarde. Se había comprometido a otra mujer. Y se odió al pensar que en algún momento la idea de que Daenerys muriera, ya fuera en la batalla en por las fiebres de sus heridas simplemente le daba lo mismo.

 _Cuando recuperó la conciencia Arya estaba a su lado, reconoció de inmediato su antigua habitación en Invernalia y más de una decena de hombres, mujeres y niños se quejaban a su alrededor. Y más hombres, mujeres y niños atendían a los heridos._

― _¡Estás vivo! ― exclamó Sam y Jon sintió ganas de sonreír. Arya le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio y Sam se censuró por su exabrupto._

 _Solo pudo sonreír, hasta que recordó lo que había ocurrido._

― _Estoy en casa ― contestó y Arya lo abrazo y le llenó de besos la cara._

 _Cuando se supo que había despertado, Sansa ordeno su traslado a las estancias que fueran de Lady Catelyn, aquel torreón bajo el cual pasaban las aguas termales del bosque de los dioses. También las habían acondicionado para que varias personas descansaran ahí y por lo que entendió todos, al menos, vivirían._

 _Sansa acudió a verlo ya entrada la noche, cuando gran parte del castillo dormía y solo se escuchaba a los fantasmas que visitaban a los heridos. L_ _a vio acercarse a él con una lámpara de aceite cerca del rostro. Sus ojos relucían a la luz de la pequeña llamarada y vio que un par de lágrimas arrancaban de sus ojos al verlo. Le sonrió y Jon devolvió el gesto._

 _Sansa se sentó en su cama, cerca de su brazo e instintivamente el rodeó su cintura con todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía, había sobrevivido a la peor tormenta y necesitaba algo de calor. Sansa en respuesta solo le cogió de su mano y la apretó suave aunque firme._

― _Te ves cansada ― le dijo. Ella dejó la lámpara en el suelo y asintió._

― _Hemos estado ayudando al maestre Wolkan con los heridos, y ― Sansa suspiró ― siguen llegando cada día._

 _Jon movió la cabeza negando. Sansa se acercó y Jon la vio coger un cuenco de madera para acercárselo a la boca. Hasta ese momento no había imaginado lo sediento que se sentía._

― _Daenerys está en las habitaciones de mi padre ― dijo mientras le ayudaba a él a beber ― hemos mantenido a raya la fiebre, pero el Maestre la trata todos los días y a cada hora ― el asintió agradecido por las noticias y contrariado por que fuera ella quién se lo recordara._

― _Sansa yo… ― ella le miró curiosa pero tranquila, fue entonces él quién suspiro, como si dejara caer un peso ― lo lamento, no debí hacerlo ― un rincón de su mente le dijo que ella lo entendía, que sabía que se trataba de sus sentimientos, de haberse comprometido con Daenerys cuando nunca la amó, que ella sabía que la revelación de su verdadera identidad le había dado perspectiva a ese cariño fraternal que nació en él cuando la vio en el muro. Que la ansiedad de tratarla, verla y tocarla no era extraña o prohibida._

 _Ella negó._

― _Ya es tarde para arrepentirse de ello Jon, hiciste lo que creísteis era mejor para el Norte, y con ello has salvado Poniente._

― _Pero he perdido el Norte, Invernalia, a ti._

 _Sansa se le quedó mirando extrañada y le tocó la frente, sus manos estaban ásperas y frías, pero no le importo._

― _No lo digas así ― dijo ella bajando la vista ― es como si todo lo que hiciste no tuviera valor alguno ― Jon sonrió, técnicamente si, todo había sido solo mierda de caballo._

― _Es la verdad ― agregó._

― _Aún es temprano para preocuparnos sobre que hacer con el norte, o Invernalia, descansa ― dijo mientras se levantaba para dejarle, pero con la fuerza que le quedaba Jon lo evitó. La haló hacia si y el cuenco de madera cayó al suelo con un sonido húmedo que a nadie perturbó, en el sonido de las telas de su vestido y el pequeño crujido de su cama Jon sintió como es que su calor lo cubría, el cuerpo de Sansa era esbelto y escondía, tras su delicadeza una fuerza parecida al Hielo, escuchó el aullido de un lobo en las afueras, mientras sentía el aliento de ella sobre su pecho._

 _Sansa respiró y no se negó a abrazarlo cuando él hizo lo mismo. Sintió como es que el calor de su boca cruzaba sus ropas para volverle la piel de gallina, él hundió una de sus manos en su cabello y con la otra la presiono contra si._

 _Los hombros de Sansa comenzaron a temblar junto al sonido de un quedo gemido._

― _Estoy muy feliz de que volvieras ― dijo en medio de sus sollozos. Jon le beso la corona de su cabeza._

― _Ya todo terminó ― respondió._

* * *

 _N/A:_

 _Gracias y saludos a:  
_

 _ **PAZ:** También me gustaría que lo de Sansa y Dickon llegara a buen puerto. Sé que es un Jonsa, pero quede muy fastidiada con él después del "Mi reina" a Dany. Sobre todo considerando lo fútil de aquella misión que le dio al Rey de la Noche un Dragón, y la muerte de Benjen. Así que quizás en castigo haga sufrir a Jon por varios capítulos más._

 ** _Hatake Nabiki, Fran Ktrin Black, Lu Lein, TaniaMalfoyFelton._**

 _A ustedes les contesté vía PM._

 _Bueno, gracias a todas._

 _Saludos._


	6. Chapter 6

**Primavera Perdida**

 **VI**

* * *

No había acusación en sus ojos, aunque si algo parecido. No porque la considerara culpable sino por sabía que ella se lo había _ocultado_.

― Nunca traté de esconderlo ― dijo casi en guardia, sabiendo que era una verdad a medias.

Dickon estaba frente a ella como todas las noches anteriores, desnudo de la cintura hacía arriba y su gesto se veía… derrotado, o lastimado.

― No, no lo hiciste ― se dejó caer sobre la cama y siguió con su escrutinio. Como respuesta a ello Sansa no pudo menos que cubrirse como le fuera posible, por lo tanto, se cruzó de brazos y retrocedió.

Su marido bajo la vista y se llevó las manos a sus cortos cabellos frotándoselos casi con rabia. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y se vistió. Pensó en preguntarle que haría, pero lo dejó ir, a pesar de todo ella lo entendía. En una ocasión Meñique le había dicho que siempre se pusiera en el lugar de sus enemigos para entender sus motivos, también se aplicaba en el caso de todos aquellos que le rodeaban.

La rabia era el motivo de Dickon, y en base a ello, entendía sus razones para no querer estar ahí.

Aunque claro, su primera idea fue que no era tanto por la frustración como por la evidencia. O más claramente por las marcas que el paso de Ramsay Bolton había dejado sobre su cuerpo. ¿Sentiría pena, rabia, molestia? Lo que fuera le había obligado a detener todo el festín de caricias y besos que los entretuviera esa noche, como todas las anteriores. Ya antes, él se había entretenido con una pequeña que estaba justo bajo su ombligo, Sansa había creído que Dickon Tarly no diría nada en parte por caballerosidad, o porque una cicatriz puede obtenerse de muchas formas diferentes a la tortura o porque quizás creyó que no le incumbía.

Pero no, a un extraño podría no interesarle. A su esposo, claramente, le importaría.

Entonces cuando prestó atención y Sansa lo notó, sus caricias fueron más metódicas que generosas, y si antes el solo contacto con su piel bastaba para querer ahogarla en besos, en aquella ocasión la dejó plácidamente relajarse. Casi para atraparla con la guardia baja.

Fue su camisón de lino blanco, lo que le había ayudado a que su esposo no las notara. Y cuando comenzó a sospechar, sencillamente, no dijo nada. Esa noche cuando la sedujo, tendió la trampa sobre ella con toda la calma y tranquilidad con la cual solía hacerle el amor, y ella cayó completamente, como la niña tonta que había sido antes, creyendo que solo el afecto que ella le inspiraba le había llevado a actuar.

Sansa miró su lecho vacío y se dio cuenta de que no era algo que quisiera en si vida de casada; silencios, secretos y engaños. Trataba de justificarse aludiendo a que jamás ocultó nada, y que hizo bien en guardar silencio pues a nadie le gusta que una mujer, como ella debía de ser; fuerte y noble, se expusiera ante un desconocido que pronto sería su señor, las heridas de su guerra le pertenecían y no eran medallas para lucir, cualquier dama ponienti lo sabía. Inspirar lástima no estaba dentro de sus planes y para inspirar admiración sus actos debían hablar más qué sus palabras.

" _Hice lo correcto"_

Se convenció.

Pero su cama seguía sola y con el pasar de las horas solo se enfriaría.

Se quedó mirando el techo de piedra y cómo es que las sombras provenientes de la chimenea las hacían danzar frente a sus ojos. Pasó la hora del búho y le siguió la del lobo y Dickon seguía sin regresar.

Su cabeza le decía que estaba actuando con lógica, Dickon Tarly, un caballero por excelencia, o al menos eso creía del tiempo en que llevaba de conocerlo, se había molestado al ver las cicatrices de su esposa.

" _O puede pensar que estoy dañada… "_

También tenía lógica, al fin de cuentas no era doncella y ya así Lord Tarly la había aceptado. Sansa imaginaba que no por sus derechos sobre Invernalia, sino directamente por que le había gustado. Le había gustado tanto que era capaz de olvidar que ya era una mujer y no una niña, pero aquello difería mucho de estar dañada en la forma que Ramsay lo había hecho.

Cuando se hartó de pensar también se vistió, el guardia que resguardaba al pie de las escaleras la miró sorprendido y Sansa le saludó con gentileza, recordando que; a la mañana siguiente, ya medio Invernalia sabría que su Lord esposo había huido de su lecho para después ella salir tras él.

" _En menos de un mes"_

Negó frustrada y salió por las cocinas, un chico amasaba mientras una muchacha algo mayor revolvía una gran olla, los conocía a los dos. Y estos giraron sorprendidos hacia ella cuando la vieron.

― Lady Stark ― dijo la muchacha y Sansa le sonrió.

― Marelly ― contestó ella y antes de quedar en silencio se obligó a preguntar ― ¿es muy duro el turno de la noche? ― la muchacha se limpió las manos en el vestido de lana basta, mientras Sansa tomaba asiento cerca de ella.

― No, mi señora ― dijo la muchacha ― acá siempre hay calor y sin mucha gente podemos trabajar mejor ¿Deseáis beber algo mi señora? ¿un té? ― Sansa negó, existía la posibilidad de que ya cargara con un heredero en su vientre y no quería siquiera arriesgarse a beber algo que pudiera causarle algún problema.

― Leche tibia estará bien ― fue el muchacho quién tomó en consideración su pedido y a los pocos minutos le extendió un vaso de piedra lleno de leche, el calor del líquido traspasó a sus manos y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

― Gracias Egon ― dijo antes de salir al patio principal.

Invernalia dormía y solo el viento acompañaba a los aullidos de los lobos. El crepitar de las llamas verdes en el patio de entrenamientos hacia un eco que se perdía en medio de la noche. Sansa podía sentir su calor al pasar cerca de ellas.

Dio un sorbo a su vaso y se quedó observándolas, le recordaban a los ojos de Joffrey; verdes e intensos. También a las ráfagas de luz que pudo ver en el cielo cuando Tyrion voló el Aguasnegras por los cielos.

Las llamas habían continuado semanas después de la batalla y solo se apagaron poco antes de la boda de Joffrey con Margaery. También tenían el brillo febril de los ojos de Cersei cuando le entregó toda su sabiduría femenina en medio de la batalla.

Ahora los Dragones dormían en la Fortaleza Roja y Daenerys le había reclamado por su esposo. Bufó fastidiada, quizás había sido su escuela en Desembarco del Rey, o la desconfianza que siempre le había generado la Reina Dragón, quizás eran meros celos.

Ya los había sentido cuando Jon llegó con ella a Invernalia y estos parecieron ahogarla cuando se supo la verdad sobre su _hermano_.

" _Deja de pensar estupideces… debes centrarte en tu esposo"_

Nuevamente bebió de la leche y se encaminó al Bosque de los Dioses, su padre siempre encontraba claridad en aquel lugar mientras que su madre lo hiciera en el Sept, pero Jon y Dany había abrazado la religión de los sureños y en cuanto ello ocurrió, Sansa se volcó a los Dioses de su padre.

Arya le había contado como huyó de Harrenhal y que le había pedido ayuda a los Dioses para ser más valiente y más fuerte. Sansa jamás creyó que el valor fuera algo que le faltara a su hermana. Pero si Arya podía carecer de algo con lo que parecía haber nacido, ella también podía pedir claridad y guía. Poder comportarse y decidir como una dama lo haría, como su madre debió hacerlo.

¿Habría ella amado a su tío Brandon? ¿O a Meñique? ¿O a su padre? ¿A los tres?

¿Se podía amar a más de una persona? O en su caso ¿a más de un hombre?

Sabía que decirlo era traición, pero nadie mandaba en su cabeza, siquiera ella. En cuanto decidió que debía dejar de lado a Jon, todos los recuerdos que les unieran se volvieron más e insistentes. Y cuando este declaró que había deseado estar en su cama - ¿era eso amor, lujuria? - que no le habían abandonado en días. Y si bien no representaba para ella un esfuerzo dejarse llevar por Dickon, en varias ocasiones estuvo al filo de perder toda intención en continuar cuando traicioneramente Jon se colaba en su cabeza.

¿Qué quería realmente?

Cuando la llevo del brazo para que ella que casara con Dickon le había dicho que aún no era muy tarde.

Que mentiroso, por supuesto que era tarde, demasiado.

― Sansa ― la voz le hizo voltearse para encontrar al dueño de sus pensamientos frente a frente ― ¿Qué haces acá? ― Jon no había sido tan pulcro al vestirse, llevaba solo la capa y bajo esta era posible ver la camisa de algodón blanca y el resto de su indumentaria, le pareció a Sansa que su _hermano_ se había ido a descansar sin siquiera desvestirse.

Se le quedó mirando a medias ofendida a medias extrañada, en ocasiones, al parecer, Jon olvidaba que ya no era el Rey en el Norte.

― Caminaba ― contestó cortés pero seca ― si es que a su majestad le parece ― Jon recibió el golpe de su frialdad y lo encaró con una mueca de incomodidad en el rostro. Luego, como siempre bajo la vista y reculó.

― Lo lamento, no estaba exigiendo explicaciones ― Sansa alzó el rostro, estaba molesta y lo sabía, por Dickon y porque Jon apareciera justo cuando ella estaba pensando en él. Le hacía recordar su cómo es que dócilmente había cedido el Norte, lo había rendido y se había olvidado de ella .

― No lo parecía ― dijo sin darle espacio para nada ― de cualquier forma ¿Qué hacéis despierto a estas horas? ― preguntó más que nada para ser ella quién exigiera explicaciones.

― No podía dormir ― _"yo tampoco"_ quiso decir, pero se mordió la lengua. No quería establecer nada parecido a algo en común con su _hermano_ ― ¿Que estás bebiendo? ― preguntó de pronto señalando el vaso de piedra que llevaba en su mano.

Sansa, que lo había olvidado, miró el objeto como si no lo recordara.

― Leche tibia ― contestó sin mirar a Jon.

― Tampoco podías dormir ― dijo él y Sansa supo que no era una pregunta.

Aquello le recordó su niñez y la de Arya, cuando ella lloraba por sus pesadillas y su hermana pequeña la despertaba de la forma más brusca posible. En ocasiones iba por su madre, padre o Robb para calmarla, pero cuando Arya era quién tenía pesadillas iba con Jon. A su alejada habitación y pasaba la noche con él.

" _Quizás si lo hubiera visto antes"_

Sansa suspiró y se sentó sobre una de las raíces que sobresalían del árbol corazón.

― ¿Está todo bien con Lord Tarly? ― "Lord Tarly" Sansa no contestó y desde su puesto miró a Jon. El frío no parecía afectarle, tenía el cabello desordenado y mucho más largo de lo que recordara. Se veía triste y atormentado y a Sansa le pareció que aquella tristeza lo hacía ver más guapo.

Pensó en Aemon el Caballero Dragón y como este había amado a su hermana, la princesa Naerys. ¿Se habría sentido así de triste? ¿Se habría visto así de triste?

― ¿En serio te agrada "Lord Tarly"? ― preguntó irónica, pero al mismo tiempo divertida.

― Es hermano de Sam ― contestó. Y Sansa asintió.

― Sé que es su hermano, no fue eso lo que pregunté ― Sansa acomodó su capa para que la cubriera completamente y recogió sus rodillas.

― Si es por lo que Arya dijo…

― Arya detecta a los mentirosos ― Jon también se arrebujó bajo su capa y bajó la vista.

― Me gusta que sea valiente ― dijo al final después de un breve silencio ― y que te trate bien ― Sansa se le quedó mirando.

― Pero no te agrada ― Jon no alzo la cabeza para negar.

Era lógico, Daenerys le llamaba hermana cuando ella solo deseaba, más seguido de lo que imaginara, dejarla callada ante cada _ingeniosa_ ocurrencia.

Al fin de cuentas era ella quién se había vuelto una hipócrita, no Jon.

O tal vez si.

― ¿Es un problema para ti? ― preguntó él. A lo que Sansa río.

― ¿Por qué debería serlo? ¿Acaso si te dijera que si buscarías que te agradara? ― algo debió haber en su gesto que hirió a Jon.

― Sabes que él no podría agradarme, aunque me lo rogaras ― ahí estaba.

― ¿Por qué? ― preguntó sabiendo la respuesta, solo que esta vez lo forzaría.

― Tu sabes porque ― contestó Jon cansado. Ella negó, abrió su capa y estiró sus piernas, la sensación fría de la nieve pareció calmar sus ímpetus. Lo entendía, seguía molesta. Solo que ahora no sabía si se trataba de su marido, o de Jon, o de Daenerys.

No lo miró cuando continuo.

― Siempre me pregunté si esas tretas en tu forma de hablar, era porque realmente no lo entendías, o porque no queríais entenderlo ― cuando alzó la vista hacia Jon, este le miraba confundido ― si decías una cosa y actuabas de manera diferente porque creías que hacías lo correcto o porque sabías que hacías lo incorrecto y no te importaba.

― No entiendo a que te refieres ― dijo.

― Entonces quizás nunca lo entendiste.

― ¿Qué es esto Sansa? ¿Por qué me atacas? ― ella negó.

― Lo lamento majestad ― dijo colocándose de pie y haciendo una leve reverencia ― os pido disculpas, no quise atacaros ― se encaminó hacia el castillo cuando Jon la cogió del brazo y la detuvo.

― ¡No! ¡Corta con eso! ― Sansa se obligó a no inmutarse cuando sintió su tacto.

― ¿Con que? ― preguntó fría y desafiante, Jon aguzo la mirada y su ceño se frunció aún más.

― Con lo de majestad… yo no… ― fue cuando ella se soltó, brusca y molesta:

― ¡¿No que?! ¡¿Acaso no sois el rey?! ¡¿Consorte de la bellísima y poderosa Daenerys de la Tormenta?¡ ¡¿Acaso no la elegisteis a ella por sobre el Norte?! ― Jon se quedó helado, Sansa lo vio boquear completamente aturdido, imaginó que se debía a que ella nunca le había recriminado por su matrimonio con Daenerys. Y este era quizás el escenario menos probable en que él pensó, lo haría.

Creyó que le diría algo, pero Jon solo se le quedó mirando, sus ojos se movían por todo su rostro, Sansa imaginó que trataba de entender de donde venía todo eso. Y antes de dejarlo con la duda, como él solía hacerlo se lo dijo.

Retrocedió y cruzo las manos bajo su capa.

― Dijistéis que Dickon jamás sería de tu agrado y que yo sabía el por qué, y no, no lo sé ― alzó el rostro y se irguió aún más, con la sola intención de mirarle hacia abajo ― habéis dicho mucho cuando me llevasteis al altar y nada de aquello pude comprenderlo ― era mentira, lo había entendido desde el principio, desde aquél banquete ― supongo que se trató de lo que, inapropiadamente, me dijisteis en el banquete en Desembarco del Rey, si es así, os ruego que dejéis de lado todos aquellos mensajes cobardes e incompletos, recordad que sois el Rey, no puede haber espacio para medias palabras en tu boca, no me traicionéis ahora como lo hiciste en el pasado. Ya no es el tiempo para ello.

― Nunca os traicioné ― dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima.

― Recuerdo diferente su majestad.

― Basta con eso ― y en esa ocasión Sansa lo vio empuñar la mano.

― No, no basta ― replicó ella.

Guardaron silencio por largo rato. La nieve, que los había abandonado los últimos días, nuevamente comenzó a caer.

― ¿Estás castigándome? ― preguntó Jon sin alzar la vista.

" _Si"_ pensó Sansa.

― ¿Os causa dolor siquiera? ― contratacó. Y de nuevo sin mirarla asintió. Jon alzó la cabeza y centró la vista en el árbol corazón.

― Todo el tiempo.

Sansa se detuvo, algo le dijo que había ido demasiado lejos, pero al mismo tiempo se justificó. Era lo que se merecía, los Stark habían sido demasiado pisoteados por el pasado, por este presente y temía que ocurriera lo mismo en el futuro.

Suspiró.

― Aún no me habéis contestado ― Jon volvió la vista hacia ella.

― ¿Quieres saber si es que os amo? ― Sansa ladeó el rostro sin que sus ojos se movieran.

― ¿Eso es para ti? ¿Amor? ― Jon abrió la boca, ella sabía, frustrado.

― ¿Ahora ponéis en duda mis palabras? ― Sansa hizo una escueta reverencia.

― Si os he ofendido majestad…

― ¡Basta! ― ella se le quedó observando, el pecho y los hombros de Jon subían y bajaban alterados, lo vio extender una mano fuera de su capa y estirar y encoger sus dedos.

― No puedo creeros cuando decís que me amáis si siquiera puedes repetirlo ― dijo, mucho más calmada ― tampoco creo que sea algo que saliera de la nada, creo conoceros bastante y no puedo conciliar la idea de que en algún momento y sobre la nada habéis decidido que os sentís así sobre mí ― Jon suspiró y sonrió derrotado.

― Ahora dudáis de lo que siento ― la miro con tristeza ― ¿Cómo podéis ser tan cruel? ― esa vez fue el momento de Sansa de ofenderse, pero Jon no la dejó continuar ― Deberíais saber que todo lo he hecho por el Norte, por ti.

― Es tan fácil para ti el escudar tus razones sobre otras ― contratacó ella ― y es tan difícil creeros Jon, lo que es contradictorio ― medito cabizbaja ― siempre os creí un hombre de palabra ¿Cómo puedes cumplir juramentos hechos sobre una mentira? ― le preguntó completamente extrañada, como si en verdad aquella idea no le cupiera en la cabeza.

Jon suspiró.

― ¿Entonces no me perdonareis por el Norte?

― Es el Norte quien debe hacerlo Jon.

― Es posible ¿sabes? ― dijo él. Sansa volvió a mirarle extrañada ― Vuestro padre lo hizo, me protegió como su bastardo y le mintió a todo el mundo.

― ¿Y vuestra mentira es? ― Jon la miró.

― ¿Aún no lo sabes?

― Quiero escucharte decirlo ― sentenció finalmente ― claro y de una vez.

Jon se llevó las manos al rostro y ahogó un grito lleno de frustración y rabia.

― No la amo ― dijo finalmente, sin separar las manos de su cara ― nunca lo hice y cuando me comprometí con ella, lo hice sin saber que podía estar contigo, sin saber que era el bastardo de Rhaegar Targaryen ― finalmente la miró ― de haberlo sabido antes, yo sería tu señor y es eso lo que siempre impedirá que pueda agradarme tu esposo

Aquello pareció apaciguarla, aun así, se sintió miserable.

" _De haberlo sabido antes"_

Bajo la vista y las lágrimas la traicionaron, el puchero se instaló en su rostro con la misma fuerza con que la golpeó cuando su padre murió, las piernas le temblaron y no resistieron su peso. Cayó de rodillas.

― ¡Sansa! ― Jon llegó a ella de un salto, pero su pena estaba desatada.

― No ― dijo quedamente, mientras Jon la sujetaba del rostro, ella se sostuvo de uno de sus brazos y lo repitió ― ¡No! ― dijo esta vez con más fuerza y se alejó.

Le dolió verlo ahí, en medio de la nieve completamente desconcertado.

" _Hay cosas más importantes ahora"_

― No ― volvió a negar y se secó las lágrimas, furiosa consigo misma por su momentáneo arranque de debilidad.

Mientras que algo parecido a la esperanza se adueñaba de los gestos del Rey.

" _Que débil, que estúpida"_

Carraspeo y aun así su voz la traicionó.

― Debéis volver con vuestra reina ― dijo de una vez, pero completamente quebrada ― cuanto antes ― entonces le dio la espalda y como si huyera se encaminó al castillo.

Sintió tibieza sobre su frente, pero a la vez era húmeda. Un cuerpo se había recostado a su lado. Y por unos segundos Sansa pensó que se trataba de Jon, aun así, no dejó que su cabeza traicionara a sus instintos y cuando abrió sus ojos notó la mirada de su esposo.

― Volviste ― dijo alejando las telarañas del sueño, por toda respuesta él volvió a besarla. Solo que esta vez lo hizo en la boca.

― Lamento haberos dejado así, mi señora ― en esa ocasión él se acercó más a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, apoyó su frente a la de ella y cerró los ojos.

― ¿Habéis comido algo? ― Dickon negó, pero no pareció importarle.

― Quería disculparme, antes de cualquier cosa ― en aquel momento Sansa se incorporó en su cama y Dickon la siguió, le cogió una de sus manos y se la besó.

Aquello la pilló desprevenida. Su cabeza retrocedió a la noche anterior y saltó sobre sus recuerdos con Jon para centrarse en su último pensamiento sobre Dickon.

" _O puede pensar que estoy dañada… "_

― Pero…

― Disculpadme, mi señora por haber reaccionado así, ante lo que… ― lo vio turbarse, no sabía cómo describir lo que había visto en ella ―… ante lo que os hizo ese moustro ¿Fue Ramsay Bolton cierto? ― ella asintió, quiso decirle que no era necesario, que ella entendía su molestia pero guardó silencio ― es solo que, jamás creí que alguien podría dañaros ― no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se escapó ante su ingenuidad; Dickon Tarly había batallado contra los muertos, contra Dothrakis y visto como su padre era calcinado hasta las cenizas y aun así, le declaraba que le resultaba impensable que alguien le dañara.

" _Ojalá hubiera estado ahí con Joffrey, Cersei, Meñique, Ramsay… ah tantos nombres"_

― Lo habéis dicho mi señor ― dijo esta vez cogiendo ella sus manos ― era un moustro, lo había escuchado, pero no lo había visto ― nuevamente la abrazó y esta vez apoyo su rostro contra su pecho, Sansa sintió como es que su corazón comenzaba a latir con mayor fuerza y Lord Tarly pareció complacido ante ello.

― Podéis confiar en mí, mi señora ― dijo contra sus ropas ― jamás dejaré que nada, ni nadie os dañe ― alzo la vista y la miró ― es una promesa.

" _Jon"_

Sansa se le quedó mirando e instintivamente llevó su mano hacia su cabello, paseó los dedos sobre su corto cabello. Era un hombre, pero su espíritu seguía siendo el de un muchacho. El Invierno, la muerte y la guerra no lo habían destruido.

― Os creo, mi señor ― y sin meditarlo, sellaron la promesa con un beso.

* * *

 **N / A :**

Es, claramente más corto que los anteriores, pero me pareció que era más que suficiente.

Saludos:

 **Mel blackstone, Hatake Nabiki, Fran Katrin Black,**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, es el apoyo necesario para darle continuidad a esta historia. A diferencia de otras que se trabajan en mi cabeza, esta va avanzando a medida que la inspiración de mantiene alta. Por lo cual cada vez que las leo, me digo; "Es hora de continuar", de nuevo gracias.

 **Guest:** contestó acá por que no me da para PM, efectivamente le lancé un hechizo para que encantara a muchos y doy las gracias a quienes me lo recuerda. Acá otro, que espero disfrutes.

 **Atte.-**

 **Brujhah**


	7. Chapter 7

**Primavera Perdida**

 **VII**

* * *

Había algo parecido a una comitiva, liderada por su esposa y Lady Arya para despedir al rey, él también había estado ahí, solo que cuando el dragón descendió fuera de los muros de Invernalia hizo todo lo posible por desaparecer de la vista de aquella bestia. No era como si Rhaegal le siguiera con sus ojos como lo hacía, y estaba seguro de ello, Drogón. Sin embargo, no confiaba en el _control_ que su amo, Jon Targaryen pudiera tener sobre un animal como ese. Razón por la cual y ante cualquier eventualidad prefería poner toda la distancia posible entre él y esa bestia.

Ese día el cielo había permanecido oscuro, con un leve color entre azul y purpura, como el que había al amanecer, solo que las nubes en ningún momento se separaron o dieron espacio suficiente para dejar que el sol iluminara el Norte como había ocurrido en algunas ocasiones la última semana, siquiera cuando el Rhaegal descendió en medio de estas lanzando llamaradas al suelo para derretir la nieve y el hielo que se apoderaban del camino.

Dickon lo vio lanzar fuego hasta que la tierra estuvo negra para luego dejarse caer, acomodarse y mantenerse en absoluta tranquilidad.

Entonces su atención fue atraída a la nieve que caía perezosa y sosegada, la cual lentamente comenzaba a cubrir las escamas del dragón, Rhaegal se sacudió un par de veces cuando esta le molestara y gruño un par, como si apresurara al Rey para volver a Desembarco del Rey, donde el Invierno era más tolerable.

Notó que sus pensamientos iban en esa dirección; no tanto en volver al sur, sino que en que también deseaba que el Rey se marchara, no lo había notado hasta ese momento, pero desde hace un par de semanas que muchas cosas que hacía o decía el rey le resultaban tremendamente fastidiosas, se vio entonces hace un par de noches deseando que se largara de una vez.

Y en contra de todo lo que él solía ser, entre mayor era su desagrado más atento se encontraba ante lo que este hacía o decía. Sus pisadas, por ejemplo, le parecían inconfundibles. Dickon se sabía una persona que pocas veces ponía atención a esos detalles, principalmente por que escapaban a su vista y reflejos guerreros no podían responder ante el caminar singular de una sola persona, pero estaba seguro de que incluso en la calle más populosa del mercado de Colina Cuerno habría podido escuchar y diferenciar las pisadas del Rey, era todo su ser el que se colocaba en guardia; su espina se erizaba, al igual que los vellos de su nuca, él mismo se erguía ante la tensión que se apoderaba de sus músculos y se sentía tonto por ello. No es como si fuera un enemigo, al menos, sus intenciones hacia él no iban dirigidas de esa manera.

" _¿Cierto?"_

Completamente ajeno a todos sus devaneos internos Jon Targaryen, el rey se le acercó en el puente que separaba el Bosque de los Dioses con el patio de entrenamiento. Lucía, como todos esos días; triste y la perspectiva de volver con su reina no parecía alegrarle en lo absoluto. Aun así, caminaba hacia él con la seguridad de un soldado y la elegancia de un señor, se decía que a la Guardia de la Noche solo iban los del pueblo llano y los hijos sin heredar de los señores, cuando era conocido como el Bastardo de Invernalia, era lógico que se marchara. ¿Habrían visto esos campesinos y comunes lo mismo que él en ese momento? ¿Habría llegado _Lord Nieve_ a ser su comandante por sus gestos, su forma de hablar?

Era lógico que su destreza en la batalla le había ayudado en su puesto, pero él también sabía que debía existir cierto trato, cierta certeza sobre cómo hablar al resto para llegar a ser querido, odiado u temido. Sin ir más lejos: Lord Randyl, su padre, había sido temido y odiado por el resto de los señores e ignorado por las damas, principalmente por su dureza, pero al mismo tiempo admirado por sus dotes de comandante y guerrero, aquellos que hablaban a sus espaldas, se plegaban y no cuestionaban sus órdenes en el campo de batalla, el mismo Jaime Lannister había seguido su consejo de no defender la Roca y en cambio atacar Altojardín, cuando la reina dragón llegara a Poniente.

Y en el espectro contrario no podía si no ver a Sansa, su _querida_ Sansa Stark. Aquella muchacha incluso más joven que él, y con muchos menos años de experiencia, era amada, querida y respetada. Casi sin importar su condición de mujer; los señores le sonreían y coqueteaban, los más jóvenes se turbaban ante su presencia y en más de una ocasión vio a pajes imberbes y herreros ancianos mostrarse nerviosos frente a ella. ¿Y las damas? Donde debía haber recelo y envidia por su belleza, solo existía camaradería y sonrisas. Para él no existía dama más bella, ni ahí, ni en las tierras del sur y Dickon sabía que esa belleza maduraría con el tiempo y se volvería una tentación para cualquiera que la viera, ya fuera hombre o mujer.

Sus miradas se encontraron y su esposa le sonrió antes de que su rostro prestara atención a quién le hacía compañía, desvió entonces la mirada con un gesto tranquilo pero lleno de frialdad y continuó hablando con las damas que la acompañaban.

Miró hacia el Rey, y este también observaba el patio para luego mirar sobre los muros.

" _¿Quieres saber si es que os amo?"_

Las palabras se repitieron en su cabeza, lo hicieron ahí mientras le miraba y cada vez en que habló con su esposa por la razón que fuera. Recordó los tonos secos con que Sansa le contestaba y su gesto de hielo cada vez que esta debió contestarle al Rey. Si, parecía que la frialdad de su esposa había precipitado la casi _huida_ de Jon Targaryen.

Se sintió tan satisfecho al saber que para él todo era calor y cortesía, gentileza y ternura. Era algo que debería mantenerle tranquilo. Saber y ver que su esposa no correspondía ese amor, y que le era odioso saberlo debería alegrarle. Incluso si es que era demasiado pronto para hablar del propio, aquél que debería existir entre ambos, Sansa estaba siendo leal a los votos que habían proferido ante los antiguos Dioses del norte.

Pero no era así, incapaz de enfrentarla ante lo que había visto y escuchado, solo se dedicó a observar cómo es que el Rey sufría cada día en que su dragón no acudía a su llamado, como es que la última nevada, de dos días, prácticamente los había encerrado en el castillo en donde Sansa había ignorado y esquivado al rey, incluso de las formas más descorteses. Sabía que Lady Arya había tratado de mediar entre ambos, pero el rey sencillamente le había pedido que no interviniera.

" _Debéis volver con vuestra reina"_

Le había parecido tan cruel, tan fría, tan diferente del trato que le daba a él; su esposo. Una dama sureña habría agradecido sus sentimientos y le habría explicado el porqué no podría corresponderlos. Sansa, su _querida_ Sansa no solo le había obligado a declararlos a viva voz para rechazarlo, sino que los había puesto en duda y, desde su punto de vista, aplastado sin la menor consideración. De hecho, le parecía que al pedirle que volviera con su _reina_. Sansa, declaraba, que le resultaban molestos y quizás insignificantes.

Volvió la vista hacia su esposa en el patio y conversaba animadamente con la encargada de las cocinas y una de sus damas de compañía, incluso la vio sonreír. ¿Era porque el Rey había resultado ser un bastardo? ¿Era porque ella rechazaba a alguien a quién creyera su hermano toda la vida?

Eso podría entenderlo. Aun así, más que sentimientos de ira, al verlo esos días y ver cómo es que toleraba los desaires de Sansa, el rey que siempre le había parecido triste, comenzó a causarle realmente lástima. Ya la había sentido por Jaime Lannister y no podía evitarlo, menos al ver el gesto alicaído que siempre acompañara al rey. Incluso a pesar de lo fastidiado que se había sentido con él las últimas semanas, quizás era una mera reacción ante el desagrado que su esposa estaba mostrando.

No lo sabía.

― Por favor, venid a vernos Lord Tarly, cuando volváis al Sur ― dijo Jon con cortesía mirando, esta vez estaba seguro, a su esposa.

Le pareció una descortesía y las entrañas se le revolvieron.

Recordó aquella triste escena en el bosque de los dioses, en donde ninguno de ellos lo vio.

 _Se había sentido impotente y molesto; aquél bastardo había herido a su esposa sin que él pudiera hacer absolutamente nada por ello. Había dejado crueles marcas sobre una mujer que él debía proteger. No la había conocido en aquella época, y no podía evitar preguntarse cómo es que nadie había socorrido a la verdadera señora de Invernalia, entonces los norteños no solo le parecieron fríos, sino traicioneros y cobardes._

 _Nublado por la ira, había ido al sept de Invernalia a buscar calma para su cabeza y para su pecho, pero aquellas estatuas ya no le decían nada, quiso reclamarle a la Madre y a la Doncella por dejar que hirieran a una hija, a una doncella, al padre por ver sin hacer nada, al desconocido por entregarle al Bastardo de Bolton al Rey antes que a él._

 _Luego se dijo que era estúpido, un chiquillo con intenciones de figurar más de lo que le correspondía, estaba bien que el Rey vengara a su hermana, era lo que él habría hecho._

"¿Estaba ya ahí, enamorado de ella?"

 _Lo siguiente que vino a su memoria era que, al final, había encontrado paz en el Bosque de los Dioses. Era extraño, él debería sentirse como un entrometido, alguien completamente fuera de lugar, tratando de encajar en un espacio que no lo recibía. Había un bosque de los Dioses en Colina Cuerno, su padre había sido un hombre respetuoso de los Dioses, fuera cual fuera, pero aquél bosque era demasiado vivo, todo a su alrededor era verde y marrón, las ardillas construían sus hogares en medio del Arciano, los pájaros cantaban, incluso una enredadera de rosas subía por sus ramas mezclando sus flores con las hojas color sangre del árbol corazón, era bellísimo y aun así no le inspiraba todo el sosiego que le provocara el Bosque de los Dioses de Invernalia, bastaba poner un pie ahí para sentirse transportado a otra época, a la Edad de los Héroes, el aíre frío le limpiaba los pulmones y el tacto de la nieve colándose por sus ropas le aclaraba la cabeza._

 _Llegó hasta el árbol corazón, y tal cual cuando fuera un chiquillo en Colina Cuerno, lo escaló toda su altura, se arrebujó en su capa y desde ahí vio cómo es que Invernalia caía en el sueño, a lo lejos escuchó a los lobos del Bosque de los Lobos y la respuesta que el huargo de Invernalia les dio._

 _Esa noche había cerrado los ojos y rezado, a sus nuevos Dioses._

Ahora, mirando al Rey, debió nuevamente pedir fortaleza a ellos, la suficiente como para que sus entrañas se relajaran y le permitieran contestar como el señor que era. Sin embargo, su cabeza estaba entrampada en como elaborar; no sabía si debía negarse, podía ser el esposo de Lady Sansa, pero no había afecto de él hacia la reina y, de a poco, sentía que la lástima que le inspiraba el Rey no era suficiente como para exponer a Sansa, nuevamente, a su presencia.

De todas maneras, debía contestar algo que fuera protocolar, tal cual le enseñaran sus padres.

― Claro que no lo haré ― dijo su instinto, y el asombro que se pintó en el rostro del Rey era, imaginaba, un reflejo del propio.

― ¿Perdón? ― preguntó Jon con el ceño completamente fruncido, Dickon parpadeó entendiendo lo que había salido de su boca; de la nada el corazón en el pecho comenzó a golpearle, pero se obligó a controlarlo, quiso llamar a los antiguos Dioses pero, finalmente, no lo hizo.

― No llevare a mi esposa a vuestro castillo, no iré con vosotros ― eso había salido con mucha más calma de su pecho y el Rey pareció aguantar el golpe los suficientes segundos como para que su triste mirada se llenara de enojo. Sin embargo, la mención de Sansa también pareció calmar a Jon.

Aun así, sus palabras fueron tensas cuando habló:

― Podría obligaros si quisiera ― él estuvo de acuerdo.

― Es verdad, ¿Lo haréis? ― el desafío estaba implícito y tanto el rey como Dickon lo sabían.

Como señor de Invernalia y Altojardín, Dickon se cruzó de brazos y procedió a sentarse sobre el borde de los gruesos brazos de madera de la estructura, seguro de que su superioridad física fastidiaba enormemente al Rey; se permitió posar tranquilo y calmado, como si no le temiera a la bestia que esperaba a Jon fuera de los muros de Invernalia, como si no le debiera ningún respeto a su presencia.

" _¿Por qué debería? Quiere quitarme a mi esposa"_

Jon guardó silencio mientras le miraba, en aquel momento ambos se medían, trataban de ver más allá de lo que esos días le habían permitido.

Fue entonces, cuando Dickon desvió la mirada.

― Ya sé que la amáis, majestad ― dijo con aquella misma calma y seguridad, como si semejante acusación y declaración no le afectara en lo mínimo. En silencio espero, el rostro del rey pasó de la molestia, a algo parecido a una tranquila sorpresa.

Y no dijo nada, a eso Dickon solo asumió que como _ofendido,_ le correspondía a él decir algunas palabras.

― Y debo deciros que me parece muy cruel de parte de mi esposa la forma en la cual os ha tratado ― el Rey soltó una risa sarcástica y llena de pesar.

― ¿Acaso os compadecéis de mí? ― Lord Tarly se giró hacia Jon y asintió.

― Así es ― aquella sinceridad cortó cualquier gesto adicional en el rey. Sin decir nada más, este asintió levemente y procedió a dejarle.

Dickon lo siguió con la mirada, vio como Lady Arya se le colgaba del cuello y el frío gesto que intercambió con su esposa; en esta ocasión no hubo abrazos, incluso Arya los miró extrañada cuando el Rey continuó su camino hacia la entrada de Invernalia: el Huargo y Lady Arya lo siguieron, él esperó un par de minutos, viendo como el Rey se despedía de los trabajadores que se encontraban ahí, antes de reunirse en el patio con su esposa.

El gesto de Sansa se iluminó y le extendió la mano para que él se la tomara, aprovecho el movimiento para atraerla hacia él y cobijarla bajo su capa, seguido a esto le sonrió y le beso en la frente. Sansa devolvió la sonrisa y eso calmó todos los ímpetus que su breve conversación con el Rey le dejara.

Ella, en tanto, se mostró completamente tranquila cuando le preguntó.

― ¿De que hablabais con Jon, mi señor? ― Dickon negó sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.

― Nos ha invitado a Desembarco del Rey, para cuando vayamos al sur ― Sansa asintió lento y con un vago gesto de preocupación, fue cuando aprovecho para preguntar ― ¿Qué os parece?

Sansa bajó la vista y Dickon pudo ver su gesto calculado y tranquilo. Le pareció que buscaría manipularlo, solo que en vez de eso contestó:

― ¿Os parece si lo discutimos cuando nos preparemos a ir al sur? ― era una respuesta más que satisfactoria. Ella, sencillamente, no quería hablar del tema en ese momento. Asintió tranquilo y luego ambos, sin soltarse, se encaminaron al salón principal.

Ese día, oficialmente, se dio inicio a la construcción de los carromatos que llevarían a los señores sureños de vuelta a su hogar. Varios de las Tierras de los Ríos que habían seguido a Jaime Lannister, como Edmure Tully, habían sobrevivido a la Batalla por el Amanecer para caer por la gravedad de sus heridas, él más el Señor Varamar y su hijo Patrek habían caído bajo los cuidados de las Hermanas silenciosas y ya era hora de que los dejaran descansar en sus tierras, junto a ellos les seguían alrededor de ochenta soldados, jinetes y arqueros. Sansa había ordenado que se les engalanara en la medida de que sus heridas lo permitieran, ordenó que los carromatos fueran llenados con hielo para que los cadáveres no se descompusieran en el camino.

Aunque en pleno Invierno aquello no parecía preocupar a nadie.

Esa noche se hizo un pequeño festín de despedida en donde se les recordó, Sansa dirigió la comida, aunque se mostró más solicita y atenta con él de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Imaginaba que se trataba de qué, al fin, su esposa se veía libre de la presencia de su _hermano._

― Os veis satisfecha, mi señora ― Sansa cogió un trozó de panceta y la untó en salsa de arándanos.

― ¿Lo creéis, mi señor? ― le preguntó con los dedos aún en la boca.

Dickon le sonrió, incluso en sus momentos menos glamorosos Sansa Stark… no Sansa Tarly era capaz de hacerle tropezar.

Asintió por respuesta.

― Y también os veis cansada ― en esa ocasión a ella le tocó sonreír.

― Ahora sois realmente honesto ― Dickon dirigió la vista hacia el salón y luego a su plato.

― Con vos siempre trataré de serlo.

― ¿Trataréis…? ― él no la miró en cambio dio un sorbo a su copa.

― Haré lo posible. Lo juro…

― Pero, mi señor, la honestidad en un matrimonio debería ser un absoluto… no algo en lo cual _trataréis_ ― en esa ocasión fue Dickon quién cogió un trozo de comida entre los dedos y se los llevó a la boca.

― Entonces creo, mi señora, que será hoy el primer día en que muestre mi honestidad, en honor a nuestro matrimonio ― su tono era suave y casi juguetón, por nada del mundo quería asustarla o hacerle ver que se sentía enojado con ella.

No, su molestia estaba dirigida hacia otros.

― No soy una persona ¿Cómo lo diríais? Interesante, mi señora. Mis palabras suelen ser simples, pero sé que mis pensamientos no, quizás sea lo que tanto destaca en Samwell y tan poco en mi ― Sansa quiso interrumpirlo, más él se lo impidió ― sé que soy el soldado de los hijos de Radyl Tarly, pero también se escuchar y entender. Igualmente, entiendo que, a pesar de nuestro matrimonio, es realmente, muy poco lo que nos conocemos ― en ese momento su esposa retrocedió y tomó aquél gesto contrariado y frío que la hacía lucir tan valiente, Dickon supuso que estaba recordando aquella noche en que descubrió sus cicatrices, sin mediar nada la cogió de la mano para poco a poco acercarla aún más a él ― pero, mi señora, deseo que lo nuestro prospere. El mundo ha sido salvado y lo único que nos queda es la esperanza ― aquello pareció apaciguarla porque una suave sonrisa se pintó en sus labios junto a una mirada que lo trataba de ingenuo. No le importo ― ante todo ello, pienso que dejar de lado los sentimientos que el Rey a profesado hacia vos, mi señora, es lo más sabio ― Dickon vio el cambio en los ojos de su esposa.

Sansa, se volvió de hielo.

Se ceño se frunció y su boca se entreabrió con un deje de sorpresa y molestia que le embelesó como, realmente, todo lo que hacía.

― ¿Acaso Jon os dijo…?― él negó antes de que la pregunta fuera terminada.

― Os vi y escuché a los dos en el Bosque de los Dioses aquella noche ― se pasó una mano por la frente, cansado.

― Mi señor ― dijo entonces Sansa mirando al salón, pero completamente contraída ― … os juro que, nada, nunca ha ocurrido entre Jon y yo ― en esa ocasión él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y le alzó la mano para besarla.

― Lo sé ― asintió y luego le dedico una larga mirada. Quería decirle muchas cosas más, sin embargo, se centró en lo principal ― Cuando el Rey nos ha invitado a Desembarco del Rey, me he negado. Y le he dicho, lo mismo que os digo a vos ahora.

― ¿Dijo algo? ― preguntó ella preocupada, Dickon negó y entonces se dio cuenta de lo fácil que era mentir para la satisfacción de otro.

― Lo entendió muy bien, al fin de cuentas el Rey es un hombre razonable ― y si bien no eran las palabras que intercambiaron, si era la sensación que quedó en él después de su corta conversación.

Sansa asintió pensativa.

Él, en tanto, solo pudo imaginar lo que en ese momento llenaba la cabeza de su esposa.

El resto de la velada transcurrió con tranquilidad y cuando las risas comenzaron a llenar el salón principal, tanto él como Sansa se unieron a ellas.

Fue en su habitación en donde tuvieron el resto de su charla.

Sansa podía ser fría y elegante con todos en el castillo, sin embargo, su gesto fue infantil y juguetón cuando alzó las cobijas para resguardarse a su lado. Dickon no necesitó solicitud u orden alguna para ello, si se trataba de su esposa siempre estaba dispuesto a tocarla por la razón que fuera.

Desde la habitación era posible escuchar el viento silbar y a los lobos aullar. Y contrario a lo que pareciera, desde su lugar se sentía completamente seguro y acogido.

" _¿Será este mi hogar?"_

Lo único que podía aceptar era que estando Sansa ahí podía sentirlo, podía palparlo.

― Mi señor ― interrumpió ella sus pensamientos. Hasta que se acostara no había notado lo cansado que se sentía, fue como si su cuerpo se hubiera derretido, al igual que el hielo cuando Rhaegal lo fundió antes de descender en las afuera del castillo de Invernalia. Por lo que sin siquiera considerarlo, sus ojos se cerraron apenas apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, con toda la intención de dormir, hasta que el suave llamado de su esposa le devolvió a la realidad.

No se molestó en abrir los ojos cuando preguntó:

― ¿Mi señora?

― Me preguntaba si habéis escrito a vuestra madre… ― aquello le hizo despertarse como si le hubieran hablado de un ataque al castillo.

Lo había olvidado por completo. Siquiera había dado señales a Lady Melessa de lo bien que estaba y lo feliz que era, quizás su madre había escuchado de su compromiso, aunque dudaba lo mismo sobre su matrimonio.

Aquello le hizo levantarse.

― Lo he olvidado por completo ― dijo mientras sacaba rollo y pluma para dar inicio a su misiva.

― En serio, todos vosotros sois de lo más ingratos, cuando tenga a mis hijos los educaré para escribirme al menos una vez a la semana, incluso si no hay nada que decir ― aquella declaración hizo de Dickon se girara y mirara a su esposa.

― ¿Cuántos pensáis, mi señora? ― Sansa que estaba acomodando las mantas ante el desorden dejado por su esposo lo miró en silencio por varios segundos. La habitación se llenó del ruido del crepitar de las maderas en la chimenea, Dickon la vio bajar la vista y extender los brazos por sobre las mantas, como si las estirara.

― Cuatro me parece bien ― dijo Sansa al final.

Dickon asintió, él y sus hermanos totalizaban cuatro; dos varones, dos damas. Le parecía perfecto.

― Será triste separarlos ― dijo él, volviendo a su carta y recodando las obligaciones que estos llevarían impuestas solo por ser sus hijos y herederos.

Demoró horas, Dickon jamás había sido bueno con las palabras ya fuera expresadas o escritas. Y si bien consideraba que en Sansa podía confiar, no era, en lo absoluto, comparable a lo que sentía hacia su madre.

Demoró por que le contó todo, desde lo tranquilo y feliz que se sentía, a como le había agradado el Norte, culpando de ello a su esposa. Que la caza, la pesca, la comida y la bebida, todo era completamente diferente al sur, pero todo, absolutamente… delicioso. Le rogó porque perdonara su ingratitud, le relató lo ocurrido en Altojardín y cómo es que le habían encerrado en Rocadragón, como Lord Tyrion había abogado por él y su campaña al Sur del Muro, las batallas, los heridos, los muertos y La batalla por el Amanecer, Daenerys, Jon Snow y Jon Targaryen.

Aunque si, se guardó de señalarle lo que ocurrió entre el Rey y su esposa. Confiaba y amaba a su madre, pero todo en su mensaje era verdad, incluir algo como ello, a riesgo de quién más pudiera leer su carta solamente podría generarle problemas. Además, no sabía cómo su madre reaccionaría ante ello; Lady Melessa podía ser una dama gentil y cortes, pero Dickon estaba seguro qué las noticias sobre la muerte de su padre debieron llegar a ella y no bajo el mejor cariz.

" _Aunque ¿Cómo haces para decirle a una mujer que su esposo quedó convertido en cenizas y su hijo fue enviado al Muro?"_

Cuando volvió a su cama Sansa ya dormía y esa noche no tenía intenciones de molestarla, en cambio se quedó pensando en su madre, la partida del Jon y el futuro de sus herederos.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Transición feliz, lamento la demora y ya viene el drama.

Atte.-

Brujhah.-


	8. Chapter 8

**Primavera Perdida VIII**

* * *

La jefa de las parteras era una mujer menuda y agreste, vestía tan ricamente como cualquier dama de la corte, solo sus modales y palabras la acusaban como una común, tenía un gesto violento y lleno de urgencia, no solo en su rostro si no qué en todos sus movimientos. A sus ojos era lo que él calificaría como una mujer ruda, o dura, material para salvajes, alguien que había tenido la osadía de expulsarlo de la cámara real, aludiendo a que _estorbaba_. En ese momento Jon no había discutido, sabía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo y ante su ignorancia sobre el tema prefirió dejar todo en aquellas manos expertas, lo que no excluía, claramente la enorme sensación de fastidio y molestia que se había apoderado de él. Y lo toleró hasta que los gritos comenzaron a reverberar en la Fortaleza Roja, agudos y graves, como si Dany cambiara su tono a cada acto de tortura que se ejercía sobre ella, olvidando la osadía de la partera y que estuviera hecha de material de salvajes, no perdió su tiempo en volver a discutir con la mujer, simplemente ordenó a sus soldados abrir las puertas e hizo irrupción en el cuarto.

El olor a sangre y sudor lo golpeó con la fuerza de un mazo, tras la blanca cortina las sombras se agitaban casi danzando en medio de las llamas que eran las lámparas en la habitación, a Jon le pareció oír un canto, pero luego se desvaneció. Tenía cosas más urgentes en las cuales pensar.

― ¡Su majestad! ― exclamó la partera, Jon se le acercó aprovechando la altura que le sacaba.

― No discutiré con vos señora, pero contestaréis mis preguntas ¿Cómo está la reina? ― la mujer le miró irritada, pero aun así obedeció.

― La reina está muy mal, Majestad y sus soldados irrumpiendo acá no ayudaran en nada ― otro grito de Daenerys ascendió a través de la piedra y sus piernas para erizarle el vello de sus brazos.

" _Esto no terminará bien"_

Intercambió una mirada de miedo con la mujer, cualquier cosa que pasara por su cabeza en ese momento se vio eclipsada ante la urgencia de ir con su reina. El espectáculo le hizo recordar las palabras que Ygritte le dijera tantos años atrás.

" _Las mujeres vemos más sangre que los hombres"_

Dejando de lado, lo que a él le pareció la peor herida que jamás viera, aunque no sabía dónde empezaba o donde terminaba, se acercó a la cabecera de la cama que cobijaba a lo que quedaba de su esposa. Era imposible reconocer a la mujer que pocos días atrás le diera la noticia que llevaban años esperando. Se había visto tan llena de vida, su rostro resplandecía a la hora que fuera, incluso su humor había mejorado.

Ahora solo era una sombra pálida y gris, los labios quebrados, el rostro macilento, Jon lo había visto muchas veces en los soldados que morían desangrados y era eso lo que se estaba llevando a Daenerys, la sangre, el hijo que ambos habían hecho.

" _No importa si esta vez no funciona, dioses solo hagan que salga de esto"_

Sentía que era lo que debía pedir, que pasara lo que pasara ella sobreviviera. Sabía que debía comprometerse a cuidarla, incluso por el resto de su vida, a buscar la forma de… realmente amarla.

La imagen de Sansa caminando sola en medio del bosque de los dioses comenzó a desvanecerse junto con el blanco de la nieve. El reflejo de sus ojos al despedirse, tan azul, tan limpio.

" _Debéis volver con vuestra reina"_

Daenerys lanzó otro grito y su espalda se heló.

― ¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre?! ― exigió. La mujer llamó a una de las comadronas que le acompañaba y le dijo algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, aquello le fastidió profundamente ― ¡Contestad!

― Majestad ― dijo ella contenida, pero tan molesta como él ― por favor no gritéis, no hace bien a vuestra reina ― Jon dio un hondo respiro y reprimió la ira que se asomaba por su garganta.

La mujer negó, la joven comadrona volvió trotando suave como una gacela cuando tres maestres hicieron acto de presencia.

En aquel momento Dany pareció reaccionar, Jon vio conciencia en sus ojos y le sonrió.

― Jon ― ella alzó su mano hasta su rostro, tibias lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos y los cerró.

" _Si ella muere podrás irte"_

Su cabeza lo traicionó al pensar en ello, se sintió miserable y negó.

― Mi reina ― dijo lleno de culpa y la besó en la frente, Daenerys en vez de contestar, apretó los dientes y lanzó un largo gemido.

― Hay que sacarlo ―escuchó, pero en ningún momento dirigió su mirada hacia quienes atendían a la reina. No quería pensar que significaría aquello.

" _Sacarlo, sacarlo… no es una cosa, es un bebe, es mi hijo"_

Extendió su mano hacia su frente y Daenerys ardía en fiebre. Siquiera habían pasado los meses necesarios para que el bebé creciera.

" _También en eso he fallado"_

― Majestad ― la voz grave y sería del maestre Allors, lo sacó de aquél trance. Se le quedó mirando como si esperara una respuesta inmediata, pero bastó un gesto de este para convencerlo de acompañarlo fuera de la habitación.

Tanto él como la partera intercambiaron miradas de odio cuando salió del lugar.

Fijo la vista en las sábanas blancas de seda myriense que les habían regalado para su matrimonio, la sangre había comenzado a caer por estas como pequeños riachuelos oscuros, casi negros.

" _La sangre del dragón"_

― Más agua ― ordenó la partera y Jon las dejó atrás. Le resultó casi increíble que solo un muro y una gruesa puerta pudieran ocultar tanto dolor, era eso lo que le había golpeado al entrar; el hedor de la muerte.

" _Si ella muere, podrás volver al norte"_

― ¿Tenéis respuestas para mí? ― el Maestre asintió.

― La reina morirá ― fueron sus escuetas palabras y Jon no reaccionó. Lo había sabido en cuanto entró en aquella habitación.

Entonces la vergüenza de entender su propio gesto, le hizo bajar la mirada, por unos segundos quiso hundirse, fundirse entre los muros y piedras de la Fortaleza Roja y desaparecer.

― Ha perdido mucha sangre ― dijo, a lo que el Maestre asintió ― ¿Él bebe? ― el maestre negó.

― Actualmente está envenenando a la reina, debe llevar ahí, sin moverse, al menos una semana o un poco más ― Jon se llevó las manos a la cintura y abatido solo dijo:

― Dioses ― había sido casi la misma fecha en la cual Daenerys había descubierto su embarazo, _casi un milagro._ Jon despidió al Maestre quién con un asentimiento volvió a la habitación de la reina ― Dioses ― repitió.

Jon la había dejado comunicar a toda la corte la buena nueva ante la felicidad que la rodeaba.

Y él… él no había podido sacar a Sansa de su cabeza. El día anterior cuando Dany comenzara con sus malestares había llegado la noticia desde Las Tierras de los Ríos en donde Sansa se encontraba junto a la pequeña Lady Tully, heredera de Aguasdulces. El heredero de Invernalia había nacido sin complicaciones y lo describían como un bebe robusto y fuerte.

" _¿Tendrá sus ojos, su cabello?"_

Al saber de su estado, Jon había sentido que se ahogaba, un heredero, un hijo realmente aplastaba cualquier esperanza que pudiera haber concebido para _"cuando todo esto termine"_ de volver al norte, todo eso en contraste con la felicidad que su esposa había mostrado ante la fortuna de Sansa. Aquella semana antes de que todo comenzara Dany le había dicho lo feliz que le hacía saber que en poco tiempo más tendrían un heredero al Trono de Hierro, más aún la buenaventura que podría significar _por fin el unir a las casas Stark y Targaryen_.

Jon solo había sonreído. Todos esos sueños para el futuro habían sido aplastados de la noche a la mañana.

Missandei y Gusano Gris emergieron de la oscuridad en completo silencio y le miraron largamente a la espera de noticias.

― La reina está en peligro de muerte ― fue lo que les dijo, el inmaculado frunció el ceño mientras que Missandei ahogó un gemido suave, lleno de pena.

― ¿Cómo es qué… ― preguntó la muchacha con la voz quebrada y Jon asintió.

― El bebé…. ― carraspeó ―… nu… nuestro hijo está muerto dentro de ella y la está enve ― en aquel momento su voz no dio más y solo suspiró ― Missandei, reúne al consejo ― la muchacha asintió a punto de llorar y los abandonó de inmediato, le pareció a Jon que el solo estar ahí, cerca de su reina sin poder hacer nada, le llenaba de tristeza e impotencia, esperó que se alejara para hablar con Gusano Gris y este pareció entenderlo ― necesito que vayas por el gran septón ― le dijo una vez la sombra de Missandei se esfumó, el inmaculado le miró con extrañeza la cual mutó a una muda comprensión de lo que ocurría.

― No está en peligro… ― afirmó mirando a la nada, Jon asintió.

― Ha perdido demasiada sangre, solo existe un desenlace ― Jon vio a Gusano Gris tragar pesadamente, a veces olvidaba que Daenerys más que miedo o respeto también podía infundir amor en sus seguidores ― que sea con la mayor discreción posible ― el inmaculado asintió y le sostuvo fraternalmente del hombro, era todo el apoyo que se podía permitir y Jon, verdaderamente, lo agradeció.

Una vez a solas, Jon se llevó las manos al rostro, trató de alejar los pensamientos sobre Sansa y aquella supuesta libertad para centrarse en lo que realmente importaba en ese momento; el tiempo, su vida y la de su esposa solo seguía pasos adelante, no había forma de retroceder y lo hecho, hecho estaba. Cuando se sintió más despejado dio un hondo suspiro, esperando contener la respiración lo suficiente para que el hedor a muerte fuera más tenue, volvió a la habitación de la reina y solo pudo hincarse al lado de la cabecera de Dany, hace mucho tiempo que no rezaba, desde que se casara con ella reconociendo a los dioses sureños.

" _Padre –_ y la imagen de Ned Stark llego a su cabeza _– siquiera puedo pelear esta batalla"_

* * *

Los funerales se realizaron con solo los más cercanos a la corte, la noticia había sido dada con pesar, pero Jon se negó a que la ciudad se paralizara o que existiera algún tipo de recorrido de escoltara a lo que había sido su bebé.

" _Bebé. Mi hijo, mi hija"_

Lo recordaba y lo único que podía sentir era lo errónea y grotesca que resultaba aquella definición para lo que había salido de la reina. El recuerdo se intercalaba con las imágenes que tuviera del bebé de Gilly, o con sus propios hermanos, cuando Robb lo llevó a conocer a Arya, Brann y Rickon.

Sacudió el rostro. Y uno a uno recibió las condolencias de quienes le acompañaran, el silencio recorrió el Gran Septo y el viento invernal se coló por las ventanas vacías y la cúpula sin terminar. Tres días atrás se había pedido a los constructores que abandonaran el lugar y comenzaron los preparativos para el funeral, copos de nieve caían sobre las vestimentas de los pocos invitados y Jon se quedó mirando fijamente como es que comenzaron a caer sobre la pequeña caja ornamentada que guardaba los restos de su heredero.

Drogon y Rhaegal fueron vistos alzándose y despareciendo en medio de las oscuras nubes por sobre la cúpula del septo y muchos de los presentes miraron, aún después de todos esos años, maravillados, el supuesto homenaje que las bestias hacían al no nato.

Jon no lo creía, imaginaba que las bestias se sentían más angustiadas por Daenerys que por su _heredero._ Quiso reír ante la ironía, pero el mismo tiempo sentía un pesado nudo en la garganta.

El Septon Supremo alzo sus plegarias pidiéndole al Desconocido que acompañara con paz al _pequeño príncipe,_ a la Madre que lo consolara, a la Doncella que le sonriera en su camino, al Padre que lo guiara en sabiduría, a la Anciana que lo arrullara y al Guerrero que lo resguardara de los demonios que lo acosarían, en medio de sus palabras se escucharon algunos llantos quedos y Jon vio a varias damas con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas, por alguna razón aquello le reconfortó.

Cuando fue el momento cargó solemne la pequeña caja y la dejó sobre la pira que preparan en las afueras del Septo, el viento se detuvo y la nieve comenzó a danzar alrededor de los presentes, había solo un par de niños, quienes aburridos se distrajeron extendiendo sus manos para atrapar los primeros copos de nieve que vieran en sus vidas. Muchos alcanzaron a caer sobre el pequeño sarcófago, antes de que las llamas cogieran fuerza, luego de ello se derritieron y hacían un ruido húmedo cada vez que goteaban sobre la pira que se llevara a su heredero.

Escuchó el llanto de Missandei y extendió su brazo sobre los hombros de la mujer, quién pareció derrumbarse al sentirlo. Miró hacia atrás y vio a Gusano Gris, a quién asintió y le ayudo con ella. Su atención fue atraída por Tyrion Lannister quién también le hizo un escueto saludo. Jon podía ver la preocupación en su rostro, y de seguro el Señor de Roca Casterly querría hablar con él sobre el futuro de la casa Targaryen.

― Siquiera tienes bastardos ― dijo Tyrion esa noche en la sala del consejo real.

― Creo que eso sería un problema más que una solución ― contestó Jon cuando se sirvió vino.

― Antes quizás, no ahora. Daenerys no abdicara el trono en tu favor y obtener un divorcio….

― Sería muy doloroso en estos momentos ― lo cortó Jon, en ocasiones la practicidad de Tyrion Lannister solía fastidiarle enormemente, pero él, fuera del Rey consorte era la Mano y no podía obviar esa conversación, por más inapropiada que le resultara a su esposa.

Jamás pensó que los sentimientos pudieran ser algo que se interpusiera en lo que _debía de hacerse_.

" _Mata al niño Jon Nieve…"_

Por otro lado, para Tyrion era fácil hablar con tanta soltura de un tema que a él le resultara tan complejo: engendrar a un mounstro.

― Esto ha ocurrido antes ¿No? ― preguntó. Tyrion asintió.

― Son los peligros de la endogamia, si sabes algo de historia de los siete reinos sabrás que yo soy el resultado de ello, así como también lo fue Joffrey ― Jon se quedó observando a Tyrion, analizando su rostro y sus facciones.

― Diriaís, mi señor, que Joffrey estaba loco ― Tyrion alzó las cejas. Pero no hizo ningún gesto adicional.

― Hubiera dado todo por tener su cuerpo, pero como los dioses me usaron para el castigo de mi padre prefiero quedar tan deforme como lo soy ― Jon rio cansado, Tyrion había esquivado la respuesta de forma magistral, y no deseó molestarlo sobre ello, quizás sí había cosas que incomodaban a Tyrion Lannister, como el hablar de la locura de un _sobrino_ muerto, sin importar lo cruel o terrible que este fuera.

― Creedme, mi señor, lo vuestro es nada ― el nudo en la garganta se hizo más grande, al recordar a Dany desangrándose, las escamas, la forma de las manos, con algo parecido a hueso negro saliendo de lo que debieron ser sus dedos, la misma imagen de la mano de Arya tan pequeña como era posible, y lo tierna que le había resultado.

Jon soltó el quejido que llevaba semanas guardándose, se llevó el puño a la boca y lo presionó con toda la fuerza que le fue posible hasta que sintió la sangre salir de su mano.

Entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, junto al gemido que huyó de su garganta; imparable, limpio, gotas silenciosas, una tras otras, que surcaban la barba corta que cubría sus mejillas. Jon, incapaz de controlarse, se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana, de un gesto brusco la abrió, y el aire invernal le pareció asfixiante y caluroso.

" _Esto no es Invernalia"_

Pensó en las catacumbas y deseó estar ahí.

De reojo vio la mano de Tyrion extenderse a él con un arma, cuando fijo sus ojos en él entendió que solo le ofrecía una copa de vino.

No la quería, el vino quemaba y el deseaba hielo.

― Podéis retiraros Lord Tyrion ― fue todo lo que dijo, sin coger la copa y dándole la espalda.

" _Debo trabajar, debo pensar en otras cosas…"_

Jon volvió a sus estancias, en silencio, parte de su guardia le siguió, pero él no les prestó atención. Aquello le distrajo, Daenerys quería volver a nombrar a siete caballeros para su seguridad y a Jon le había parecido innecesario, con Gusano Gris a su lado más la guardia Dothraki, sin embargo, reconocía que sería una forma de acercarla más a al pueblo llano.

Aún la llamaban la _extranjera_ y en varias partes de los siete reinos recordaban la desastrosa campaña antes de la llegada del Invierno, cuando sus Dragones eran bestias y no guardianes. Quizás sería una buena idea, comenzar por ello. Ya, hace algún tiempo, le habían enviado un listado de caballeros que deseaban el puesto. Jon no conocía a ninguno. Sacó papel y comenzó a escribir las notas.

Siquiera notó cómo y cuándo es que cayó dormido, solo que el dolor en el cuello, así como la suave voz de Missandei llamándolo en medio de un sueño oscuro y silencioso, le dieron pistas de que había sido vencido por el cansancio.

― Majestad ― Jon, abrió los ojos y se sobresaltó. De inmediato se puso de pie.

― ¿La reina? ― preguntó sin notar el brillo en los ojos de la muchacha.

― Ha despertado majestad ― en medio de la nebulosa que era su cerebro a esas horas no entendió lo que la muchacha le decía.

― ¿Que?

Missandei volvió a sonreír como si el cielo se iluminara.

― Ha despertado ― y Jon la abandonó mientras dirigía rápidos pasos a la alcoba de la reina.

No imaginó, o pensó en lo intempestiva que fue su llegada, hasta que vio cómo es que Daenerys se sobresaltaba al verlo.

― Mi rey ― le dijo con una sonrisa cansada, aún estaba pálida y su rostro lucía afilado y gris, como si hubiera envejecido diez años en esa semana.

― Dejadnos, ahora ― ordenó Jon tranquilo, pero con firmeza. Los guardias, las doncellas e incluso Missandei que había entrado poco después que él, se retiraron. Jon se encaminó directamente hacía ella y cayó de rodillas, para seguidamente cogerle de su mano.

― Debéis perdonadme mi reina ― besó sus dedos con delicadeza y luego apoyó su frente en estos, el frío le había acompañado todos esos días y solo ahora podía sentir como es que el calor atravesaba la piel de su frente para descender por su rostro hasta el cuello y llenar su pecho, quería alejarse de eso pero se obligó a aguantar a no ceder.

" _Ya no volveréis al norte"_

Y la imagen de Sansa caminando a solas por el bosque de los Dioses se volvió más confusa y oscura, la larga noche estaba cayendo sobre Invernalia y tragándoselos a todos.

― ¿Nuestro hijo? ― la voz de Daenerys era suave y débil, Jon no se atrevió a alzar la mirada y se quedó con el rostro perdido entre sus dedos ― ¿Jon? ― la voz de Dany seguía siendo cansada, pero su tono exigía una respuesta.

" _Mata al niño Jon Nieve…"_

Era hora de enfrentar todo lo que se avecinaba, alzó los ojos oscuros y se topó con su mirada lilácea.

― Esta muerto, ha sido cremado esta mañana ― el rostro de Dany se llenó de dolor y las lágrimas cayeron profusas y violentas sobre sus mejillas, Jon se levantó y la abrazó mientras ella trataba de pararse, un profundo y grueso gemido salió de su garganta y a Jon le pareció que toda la Fortaleza Roja se agitaba al son de este, aquello duró hasta que la respiración de Dany se detuvo y luego le siguió con un profundo "No".

― Perdonadme mi reina ― dijo mientras trataba de contenerla, incluso si es que ella no le escuchaba.

Jon podía sentir como es que los huesos en su espalda y hombros sobresalían de una forma que antes no lo hicieran, su cabello era casi alambre pálido y quebradizo.

Dany siguió llorando en sus brazos y Jon solo pudo acompañarla. La soltó solo para acostarse al otro lado de su cama y envolverla en sus brazos. No la soltó siquiera cuando cayó dormida, en cambio se dedicó a pensar en el trabajo que tenía pendiente, no podía recordar a que casa había escrito antes de caer dormido. Siquiera que era lo que su misiva decía. No había estado concentrado en ello, su cabeza ese último tiempo había sido un caos.

Todo era tan fácil siendo soldado. ¿Era esa la forma en la cual el mundo cambiaba a los hombres? Se recordó de pequeño, de aquél chiquillo lleno de enojo que había partido al Muro con la intención de guardar los siete reinos; no, eso era mentira. Lo sabía, había huido consiente de que no podía permanecer más en Invernalia, menos si es que Lady Catelyn era quién quedaba a cargo, recordó su despedida con Arya, a Robb en medio del patio.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la luz entraba enceguecedora por la ventana, a su lado Dany descansaba y su rostro parecía calmo cuando le miró.

― Habéis estado llorando ― dijo ella triste, Jon no se avergonzó al aceptarlo. Se había sentido cansado, pero por sobre todo triste; el vacío que experimentara en sus momentos más oscuros de la guardia se había adentrado en su pecho desde el día en que abandonó Invernalia, o incluso desde la noche en que en la Fortaleza Roja se vislumbró la posibilidad en que Sansa buscaba un consorte.

El tiempo al lado de Dany solo lo había aumentado y el matrimonio entre Sansa y Dickon había sido la tumba de cualquier esperanza de un futuro acorde a lo que él habría deseado. Y cuando por fin los dioses le daban otra luz por la cual sobrevivir al destino, esta era arrebatada de la forma más cruel, tanto por como ocurriera como por la vergüenza de recordar el alivio que supuso imaginar un futuro sin Daenerys.

Pensar nuevamente en ello, le obligó a acariciarle el rostro y besarle la frente, no podía mirarla sin sentirse como un traidor.

― Saldremos de esto ― le dijo ella abrazándolo, a lo que Jon solo pudo asentir en silencio.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos lo habría querido, pero aquello cambió su relación. Si bien Daenerys recuperaba sus fuerzas día a día, el riesgo de muerte seguía sobre ella como un halo oscuro que buscaba asfixiarla. Como nunca, Jon pasó todas las noches con ella, guardando su sueño y vigilando sus síntomas, era atendida por los maestres en su presencia y, de ser necesario ayudaba en todo lo que se le exigía, fue el primero en ofrecer su sangre para que ella recuperara sus fuerzas y solo se detuvo cuando Allors les advirtió que de nada le servirían a los Siete Reinos dos monarcas moribundos, cansado y todo Jon continuó su vigilia y cuando su cuerpo no daba más era sustituido por Missandei.

Sabía, además que aquello había capturado la admiración de los señores de Poniente, así como de los más cercanos a Daenerys. La muestra de su devoción y _amor,_ había cruzado los muros de la Fortaleza Roja para hacerse eco en cada uno de los rincones de Poniente. Y cuando la hostil Asha se lo dijo, llena de admiración, no pudo evitar preguntarse si es que Sansa habría sabido de ello.

Bastó un tiempo más para que ocupado en el quehacer diario del gobierno de los Siete Reinos más la salud de Dany, Jon había conseguido algo de paz mental al poner sus pensamientos en cosas y temas que poco o nada tenían que ver con Sansa. Aunque le había herido saber que ella se había comunicado con Daenerys para saber sobre su salud. Sin embargo, quizás ya curado de su amor y pasión no correspondida, no mostró nada e incluso mintió cuando le comentó a su esposa que la correspondencia entre él y su _hermana_ era regular, aunque más centrada en asuntos de señores y el gobierno del Norte.

Jamás le dijo que las misivas eran enviadas por los maestres de Aguasdulces o Invernalia, o, en su defecto por el Señor de Altojardín, el flamante y valiente Dickon Tarly. Los meses pasaron y las tormentas de nieve comenzaron a menguar en algo que se parecía a la llegada de la primavera, ante ello pudo incluso delegar a sus propios Maestres el responder aquella correspondencia. Y, notó casi con alivio qué a mayor cantidad de trabajo, más fácil era que las cosas que antes le afectaban sobre el norte y su señora pudieran llegar a él.

Con la mejora en el tiempo Dany pudo nuevamente levantarse y cuando lo hizo, fue para ver a sus dragones. Convencida de que debía presentarse ante la gente, Daenerys preparó toda una comitiva acompañada de señores y de la guardia real, elegida por él, parte del consejo y él como su mano, la cual cruzaría todo Desembarco del Rey hasta Pozo Dragón, seguidos desde los aires por sus dos hijos.

Aquello le jugó en contra, una vez en su destino Daenerys casi cayó desmayada de su caballo y se debió atenderla, aunque Jon no cuestionó su orden cuando pidió, en vez de regresarla a la Fortaleza Roja, acercarla a sus hijos. Estos descendieron en cuanto Jon ingresó con ella a Pozo Dragón y la acunaron entre ellos, mientras que todos atónitos veían cómo es que la fuerza y el rostro de Daenerys volvían. Ya en su primer año de casados Dany le había hablado de su vida como Khalessi del Gran Mar Verde, como es que en sus peores momentos los huevos fosilizados le habían dado calor y fuerza, como es que su Rhaego había saltado al tenerlos cerca y los sueños que tenía cuando dormía con ellos. Mucho antes de eso le había hablado de Mirriz Mar Dhur y su maldición, de Drogo y el primer hijo que tuviera, medio humano, medio dragón.

Por lo mismo Dany creía en la magia y Jon, habiendo sido resucitado no dudaba de su existencia. Era visible que el lazo de Dany con sus dragones, era fuerte y hasta lógico, incluso con toda la magia que la rodeara, muy similar al que alguna vez había tenido Jon y los chicos Stark con sus Huargos. Si los Targaryen tenían sangre de Dragón, era solo cuestión de tiempo a que Daenerys tomara su lugar entre los suyos. Y ahí frente a él la vio florecer como lo hiciera el día de su boda, sus mejillas se tiñeron y sus labios dejaron atrás su palidez.

Era casi esperable, durante todo ese tiempo se habían llamado, pero él, más Stark que Targaryen no lo había visto. Se sintió estúpido por ello.

Dany se acercó a él y lo besó antes de despedir a su comitiva. Les ordenó dejarlos a solas y aguardar hasta que ellos terminaran. Jon de inmediato pensó en que Daenerys lo querría dentro de ella y esa idea lo alarmó, principalmente por el estado de salud de su esposa, quién quizás, buscaba ahora que se sentía recuperada, volver a engendrar otro príncipe esperando que toda la magia ahí congregada surtiera efecto.

― ¿Qué pasó con mi hijo? ― fue lo primero que Daenerys habló. Eso le descolocó, nuevamente, se sintió estúpido por imaginar o pensar cosas que lo convertían a él en el salvador, en el único que podría arreglar las cosas.

" _¿He sido así de tonto siempre?"_

La traición en el Muro vino a su cabeza, y como es que, antes de eso, salió en busca de Mance Raider con la intención de matarlo, antes de que Stannis masacrara a los salvajes. Recordó a Melisandre desnuda sobre él, y como es que había retrocedido ante el recuerdo de Ygritte.

― Estaba muerto ― dijo sin quitarle la vida de encima, recordando el pesar y cansancio que le habían vaciado el pecho.

Daenerys que ya lo sabía bajo la vista y extendió una mano sobre el cuello de Drogón.

― Quiero saberlo todo Jon ― y de inmediato supo que era el momento de tratar el asunto de la sucesión con ella. Habría preferido olvidarse de ello, dejarlo hundirse en el agujero negro que se había convertido su pecho y sepultarlo con todos los asuntos del Reino.

" _Solo soy un bufón"_

Aquello era desconocer a su reina.

― No podrás tener más hijos, según los Maestres nuestro hijo llevaba días muerto cuando lo notaste, el nivel de contaminación en tu sangre y tu estado lo evidenciaban, cuando lo sacaron, porque no salió, estaba… ― Jon negó y luego suspiró ― fundido a tu cuerpo, los Maestres me dieron la opción de intentar salvarte y accedí, accedí a que arrancaran todo ― Daenerys no hizo gesto alguno y tampoco desvió la mirada.

Jon podía sentirla, su enojo, su pena y su rabia. Rhaegal gruñó, pero luego continuó recostado como lo había estado desde que Dany llegara a su lado.

― Nunca debí desafiar a Mirriz Marr Dhur ― dijo al final Dany con voz temblorosa. Jon guardó silencio, aunque tenía sus propias ideas sobre aquella bruja ― ¿Qué haremos ahora? ― preguntó más al aire que a él.

Luego como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo se recostó sobre Drogon. Jon corrió hacia ella cuando se desvaneció.

― Por favor, mi reina, volvamos al castillo ― Daenerys se dejó hacer llena de confianza y antes de cerrar los ojos, solo asintió.

* * *

Pasaron un par de semanas más antes de que volviera al consejo, tuvieron reuniones de carácter informativo puesto que la gestión del reino había quedado en manos de él y sus señores. Las Islas de Hierro habían entrado en una revuelta contra Asha, la cual fue rápidamente apagada con la ayuda del señor de Puerto Blanco, quién además estaba solicitando ayuda para enfrentar a las Frey que habían quedado como señoras de los Gemelos.

― ¿Qué pasa con los señores de Los Ríos? ― preguntó de pronto Daenerys.

― Lady Stark informa que todos están reclamando para si los Gemelos, es un bastión importante para impuestos y han debido colocar hombres de los Stark a defenderlos, los que no ha sido bien recibidos puesto que dicen que fue un Stark quién mató a todos sus hombres ― contestó el maestre Allors, a quién él había designado para tratar con su _hermana._

― ¿Y qué ha ocurrido con el dinero?

― Según lady Stark no existe tal, las mujeres de los Frey no han permitido el paso de nadie.

― ¿Y cómo es que han conseguido cruzar hacia Aguasdulces?

― Majestad, han debido dar el recorrido a través de las tres hermanas y luego cruzar el Valle. Con ello lady Stark ha podido, además ver el estado de las casas en el Valle ― el maestre Allors le extendió una carta que Daenerys leyó.

― Parece todo en orden, pero creo que es demasiado, lady Stark debería estar preocupada de su familia ― dijo sin quitar la vista del papel.

― Mi reina, tenéis razón ― agregó consiente de que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hablar, era solo que no imaginaba que en aquel momento esa primera junta se centraría en las gestiones de Sansa.

" _Solo eso me faltaba"_

―Lady Stark ha sido una diligente colaboradora de vuestra majestad ― agregó Tyrion, mirándole fijamente.

― Ha estado gobernando la mitad de los siete reinos ― declaró Dany y Jon no supo si es que lo decía molesta o no, de todas maneras, aquello le obligó a intercambiar una mirada preocupada con el Señor de Roca Casterly.

― ¿A su majestad le preocupa que no pueda ser de confianza? ― Jon no notó la mirada asesina que le dirigió a Asha, aunque esta siquiera le prestó atención.

― Oh, por supuesto que no ― dijo Daenerys, negando con tranquilidad ― es solo que nuestro consejo es demasiado pequeño y Lady Stark ha demostrado ser una excelente regidora, quizás deberíamos pedirle que se nos una ― finalizó sonriéndole a Jon.

― Sansa no saldrá de Invernalia ― declaró Jon ― al menos no para dirigir los siete reinos.

― Si la reina lo comanda deberá hacerlo ― remarcó Asha ― además si es cierto lo que el Maestre Allors dice, ya ha salido de Invernalia para dirigir parte de los siete reinos.

― No es lo mismo, Sansa Stark es la regente más cercana a Lady Tully que solo tiene 4 años y a Lord Robin Arryn, como la reina ha dicho son demasiadas obligaciones para alguien que ya debe ver por el norte. Os recuerdo, que solo este es del tamaño del resto de los siete reinos.

Jon entró en pánico cuando vio la mirada que le lanzó su esposa, igualmente Tyrion esbozó una sonrisa y agregó.

― Podéis sentaros, mi señor mano ― y solo entonces notó que se había levantado para enfrentar al consejo privado, respiró profundamente y obedeció.

" _Que Sansa ha dejado de afectarme… realmente soy un bufón"_

― Mis señores ― dijo Dany cortes ― por favor dejadnos ― Jon volvió a suspirar y con gestos secos despidió al resto del consejo.

Cuando se hubieron encontrado a solas, Dany le cogió de la mano y suavemente preguntó.

― ¿Por qué no queréis que Sansa venga? ― Jon miró a su esposa a los ojos y le pareció que podía ser honesto y abierto con ella sobre las cosas que le preocupaban.

― La última vez que Sansa salió de Invernalia hacia Desembarco del Rey tardó seis años en volver, en el intertanto fue golpeada, abusada y torturada.

Daenerys retrocedió y Jon notó el fulgor en sus ojos.

― Yo no soy Joffrey Baratheon ― dijo molesta.

― No es sobre vos mi reina ― dijo Jon ― es sobre ella y lo mejor para ella, quizás soy solo vuestra mano y un Targaryen, pero Sansa jamás dejará de ser mi _hermana_ y como tal es mi obligación protegerla ― Daenerys no se mostró complacida por ello y negó.

― Os preocupáis demasiado por una mujer que ya es adulta y que, además, tiene al señor de Altojardín para protegerla ― Jon volvió a negar, sentía que le habían dado un golpe bajo, bastante bajo.

― Siempre debe haber un Stark en Invernalia ― declaró.

― Su primer hijo es un Stark y permanecerá en Invernalia.

― Entonces separaréis a una madre de su hijo ― Jon vio como Dany apretó el puño, pero no se mostró en lo absoluto preocupado de ello.

― Queréis retratarme como la mala de esta historia ― dijo ella con tono cortante.

― Os he informado el por qué Sansa no debería venir a Desembarco del Rey, y creyendo que os conozco lo suficiente aludo a las razones humanitarias que puedo esbozar por qué políticas no existen, no las escuchas y ¿me dices que os trato de _la mala_ de esta historia?.

― ¿Entonces no tengo corazón?

― Yo no he dicho eso.

― No, no lo decís, pero claramente lo pensáis

― Ahora estáis asumiendo lo imposible ― finalizó Jon apoyando su espalda en el respaldo, había notado como la tensión creció en muy corto tiempo, y el complejo estado de Daenerys le dijo que debería calmar la situación, aun así, se sentía enojado, pero prefirió respirar antes de ceder a su molestia.

― Le enviaréis un mensaje a Lady Stark exigiendo su presencia en Desembarco del Rey ― ordenó Daenerys y Jon no notó como es que su rostro se endureció, pero si supo que eso debía ser detenido en ese momento, si tan solo él o Daenerys no fueran así de testarudos.

― No haré tal cosa ― dijo provocando una sorprendida mirada en su esposa.

― Soy tu reina y como mi Mano debes obedecerme ― Jon no se dejó intimidar. Había algo en el enojo de Daenerys que no le afectaba.

" _Estoy demasiado seguro…"_

No importaba, asumió que el miedo en su corazón había desaparecido aquella vez que se les ocurrió ir más allá del muro a enfrentar a los Otros y no solo una vez.

― No puedes asustarme, Mi reina, soy tu esposo y como tal te estoy pidiendo deja a Sansa fuera de esto.

― ¡Tú. No. Puedes. Desafiarme.! ― exclamó ella tratando de controlarse. En aquel momento la parte de su cabeza que le había ordenado replegarse momentos atrás desapareció, dejando solo enojo.

Incluso entonces respiró y contratacó, esta vez frío como el Muro.

― Lo haré cada vez que considere que cometes un error, mi reina ― Jon vio a Dany titubear, ella se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, finalmente se acercó a una pequeña mesa en la cual había bocadillos y vino, Jon notó como es que una de las manos de Daenerys temblaba al servirse una copa, luego volvió a servirse otra y en medio de aquella sala fue obvio como sus hombros bajaron.

Daenerys se giró con elegancia y a Jon le pareció que tenía la agilidad de un espadachín.

― No seré desafiada por ti Jon ― él que ya se había calmado, negó.

― No pretendo hacerlo y perdonad mis modos, pero debéis entender esto: antes de la batalla de los bastardos prometí proteger a _mi hermana_ , era la única familia que me quedaba y estaba dispuesto a morir por ella. Es mi deber… ― pasaron largos segundos antes de que el rostro de Daenerys se suavizara. Entonces una sonrisa triste apareció en él, Dany miró a su alrrededor y bajo la mirada.

― Los dioses fueron generosos los Lady Stark ― declaró más para ella que para él. Jon no lo creía, en ocasiones dudaba de la existencia de los mismos, no creía que fuera R´hllor quien lo devolviera a la vida, sino que Melisandre, pero si un humano cualquiera podía obtener ese poder solo por creer y depositar su fe en algo ¿Qué pasaba con aquellos de fe irrestricta que nunca obtenían respuesta? ― Sois más parecido a vuestro padre de lo que yo nunca seré ― finalizó la reina volviendo a sentarse.

Jon pensó en Ned y luego entendió que Daenerys se refería a Rhaegar.

― No digáis eso, por favor… ― dijo desviando su mirada, muchas veces había pensado en ello y la sola idea le causaba náuseas.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Os molesta? ― en aquel momento Jon se levantó, pero procuro hablar suave y con tranquilidad.

― No llamaré a lady Stark a Desembarco del Rey, mi reina y me opondré a cualquier gestión que decidáis sobre ello. Sansa merece permanecer en su hogar y, mientras no exista duda sobre su lealtad, que yo no la tengo, dejaremos que mantenga sus ocupaciones con el Valle y Aguas Dulces, como alternativa ― suspiró ― y nos puede servir para despejarnos un poco de la Fortaleza Roja, os ofrezco que nosotros vayamos al Valle, Aguas Dulces o incluso Invernalia, un poco del aire de los cielos nos hará bien ― Daenerys se le quedó mirando en silencio, escrutándolo y Jon se dijo que no tenía nada que ocultar, pero una discusión por día estaba bien.

Ya después vería como solucionar el resto de las cosas.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Y esto es solo una gota de todo el drama que se gesta en mi cabeza.

Saludos a **Abel Ciffer y Hatake Nabiki**

Solo una recomendación; en las etiquetas es bastante claro que esto es un Jonsa (Jon y Sansa) si no te gusta este pairing, POR FAVOR, sigue de largo. Solo eso.

 **Atte.-**

 **Brujhah.**


	9. Chapter 9

Bien, hola a todos. Algo ocurrió con el capítulo anterior en donde se dio a entender que Jon tenía bastardos. Algo que no es así, es posible que la redacción fuera confusa así que si mis lectores no lo entendieron, es mi culpa por explicarlo mal. Lo arreglaré, no ahora pero lo haré.

Además, me recomendaron dejar esta advertencia:

Si crees que los personajes de los que eres fan son perfectos, este no es un Fic para ti. Y nuevamente, debido al odio innecesario.

 **ESTO ES JONSA¡**

Si no te gusta el pairing, sigue de largo.

Bueno sin más preámbulo, les dejo este capítulo

* * *

 **Primavera Perdida IX**

* * *

Ella miró al Maestre y de este pasó a su esposo, Dickon tenía el gesto serio que le viera esa noche en la cual él descubrió las cicatrices que el Bastardo de Bolton había dejado sobre su cuerpo.

― Muchas gracias maestre Cal ― dijo, este asintió y procedió a abandonar la habitación con tranquilidad.

Sansa vio cómo es que Dickon jugaba con la sortija del cazador, un presente que Lady Melessa le había entregado cuando ambos llegaran a Colina Cuerno, la hacía girar sobre su dedo de manera autómata, mientras mantenía la vista perdida. Sansa lo había visto hacer eso desde que su madre le entregara aquél presente, cada vez que algún asunto de importancia alineaba sus pensamientos, le habría gustado ver como es que las ideas se hilaban en la cabeza de su marido, Sansa solo tenía una vaga idea de como este pensaba debido a los resultados mas que por a su razonamiento. Y este, al menos hasta ese momento, siempre había sido... compasivo.

Dickon respiró profundamente y se le acercó.

― ¿Quieres volver a Invernalia? ― preguntó, ella negó.

― No podemos evitarlos por los Siete Reinos ― contestó, consciente de que tanto ella como su esposo y Jon habían programado todo para que encontrarse con los reyes fuera casi imposible.

Solo que en aquel momento las órdenes de la reina habían sido claras: les daba una semana para reunirse en Altojardín y, lo que volvía más serio todo ese asunto, era que no había existido advertencia de Jon hacía Dickon como lo hubo en todas las ocasiones anteriores.

El plan, sencillamente, había consistido en fijar un calendario sobre los lugares que recorrerían ella y su esposo e informarlo con semanas de anticipación no solo para saber dónde se encontraban, sino que también para evitar encuentros incómodos. De la misma forma se hizo claro, para ellos, que viajar de incognito o a escondidos no era una opción, puesto que podía ser tomado como una señal, demasiado evidente, de lo que precisamente era; una conspiración. Solo que en esa ocasión se trataba de evitar que Jon y ella se encontraran junto a Dany.

Sansa agradecía que en el consejo privado no existiera alguien que pudiera convertir sus movimientos en intriga como en el pasado lo hicieran La Araña y Meñique. Cuando se sentía optimista y llena de paz interior solía cuestionarse ese actuar. Con todo el tiempo y cosas que habían transcurrido, debería ser absolutamente seguro el encontrarse con el Rey, incluso a solas. Aquél arrebato de Jon ya había quedado en el pasado y por todo el reino habían corrido las noticias sobre la dedicación y amor que el Rey demostraba a su reina.

Sin embargo, esas noticias, que debieron haberle sido indiferentes, puesto que ella se encontraba pronta a parir, le habían afectado de una extraña manera; sabía que era en su orgullo y las palabras que él le dijera en el Bosque de los Dioses. Si Jon había luchado para declararle cuanto la amaba, era porque se trataba de un sentimiento que le avergonzaba y eso no tenía nada de halagador. Era entonces cuando recordaba su respuesta, la forma en la cual aplastó sus palabras y como lo había corrido de su lado. Y aquella memoria le hacía sentirse miserable, como la más terrible y desagradecida de las mujeres.

" _¿Los dos mentimos?"_

Pero de aquella decisión había salido Allen, lo que era una importante razón por la cual su matrimonio y las cosas que dependían de él debían, más que nunca ser sólidas y fuertes. Era una completa contradicción no entendía porque aquel mensaje le asustó tanto, Jon no debería afectarle, ni él, ni Daenerys, todo eso no debería significar nada desde que su primogénito llegó a sus vidas.

También se había sentido culpable de no preguntar por Jon cuando las noticias del bebé real llegaron. Su _hermano_ podría ser una persona dada a esconder sus sentimientos, pero no era alguien insensible, no cuando su corazón lo urgía a hablar con la verdad, era parte del honor Stark que ella había visto en su padre. Lo imaginó desesperado, caminando por los pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja, frustrado ante su propia incompetencia, obligado a ver cómo es que algo tan esencial como su heredero llegaba sin vida a este habiendo dado a luz recién no podía evitar colocarse en su lugar, en lo destrozada que quedaría de saber que su hijo se esfumaría en medio de dolor y pena.

Y aún con todo ello no le dijo nada, preocupada de no incomodar a su esposo y menos obligar a Jon a recordar las últimas palabras que intercambiaron, sus cartas las dirigió a Daenerys. Quién a su vez le relató todo lo terrible que había vivido. Si, la reina había sido siempre cortes y gentil con ella. Más aún cuando supo la verdadera identidad de _Jon Snow_. Entonces comenzó a tratarla de hermana y Sansa, recordó vívidamente, lo que aquello produjo en su estómago.

Todo eso debería estar superado y enterrado en capas de hielo tan gruesas como las que sostenían el Muro. No deberían producirle aquella tensión, ni quitarle las ganas de comer.

" _¿Por qué entonces, esta carta me llena de pavor?"_

¿No confiaba en Jon, o en ella?

Negó y miró a su marido, Dickon trataba de lucir tranquilo, pero, al parecer, tampoco era algo que se lograra con facilidad. La convivencia le había mostrado con claridad cómo es que forjar una relación tan estrecha como el matrimonio tenía bastante de aceptación y tolerancia más que pasión, desenfreno o, aquello que la gente y los bardos llamaran _amor._

Las ideas románticas habían desaparecido cuando su padre perdiera su cabeza en el Septo de Baelor, y la miseria que le siguió a esos años solo se vio recompensada el día en que ella y Jon recuperaron Invernalia. Suspiró, si las cosas habían resultado bien se debía a los sacrificios que todos ellos habían hecho. Y la idea de ver a Jon no tenía por qué enturbiar lo conseguido con su marido en esos años. La Sansa que abandonó Invernalia por primera vez sonreiría feliz al verla, su madre también lo haría, su padre…

" _Dickon ha sido gentil, fuerte y cortes, padre estaría orgulloso"_

Y por lo mismo, había sido justo ir a su hogar ancestral, ya con más de tres años fuera de Colina Cuerno, correspondía que Dickon, al menos, le enseñara su nieto a Lady Melessa y junto con ello mostrarle lo feliz que era a su lado. Y todo había resultado de maravilla, su marido había estado tan emocionado, no solo de ver a su familia sino de poder recorrer junto a ella todos los lugares de su niñez; la había llevado a montar cerca por los invernaderos de cristal cercanos al Camino del Mar y hecho el amor en medio de los viñedos de uvas amarillas de Colina Cuerno, varios días se perdió recorriendo las tierras de su antiguo hogar llevando a Allen sentado sobre su regazo, mientras que ella se quedaba observándolos desde los jardines hasta que los veía regresar a la puesta de sol.

Sacudió la cabeza. El tiempo había pasado y ya las cosas habían tomado su curso, temer por lo que nunca ocurrió no era lógico en ningún sentido y temer por lo que Dany pudiera ver era un espejismo, era crear un enemigo donde nunca lo hubo, en donde solo existió comprensión y aceptación hacia ella.

Sansa, que había tenido la posibilidad de conocerla en su tiempo en Desembarco de Rey, sabía que existían ciertas cosas a las que la reina, más que nadie, era más susceptible. Habiendo huido toda su vida de asesinos y sido traicionada, cuidarse sus espaldas de la gente que confiaba se había vuelto una triste rutina. Igualmente, sabía que Daenerys Targaryen estaba enamorada de _su hermano_ , eso no lo dudaba, también sabía que la confianza que se depositaba en ella se debía a su cercanía con Jon, y aquél era un regalo muy valioso para desecharlo, incluso por el amor de un Rey.

 _"Si es que aún existe ese amor"_

Sansa no era ciega y no caería en la vanidad de creer que ella seguiría siendo importante después de todo lo ocurrido. Después de su trato hacia Jon y las circunstancias que habían llevado al reino a declarar lo devoto que este era con su esposa. Además, Sansa entendía que jamás podría vivir consigo misma si es que traicionaba a su marido, o a la mujer que a los ojos de los siete reinos la había declarado su hermana. No, actuaría con el mismo honor que le había inculcado su padre, con el mismo honor con el cual Jon se tomaba decisiones, ya lo había hecho y no debería ser un tema nuevo para ella; la culpa de haber deseado al Rey cuando se forjara el compromiso entre ambos Targaryens la hizo actuar como si en verdad fuera la más feliz con aquella decisión olvidando los juramentos de sus señores y la proclamación del Norte como un reino independiente, sepultando la guerra de Robb así como su recuerdo y el de su madre. Había sido lo correcto, había salvado miles de vidas, las pocas que quedaban después de la Guerra por el Amanecer, y siquiera el fantasma del mayor de sus hermanos le haría cambiar esa idea.

Era mejor actuar así. No importaba el vacío en el pecho, siquiera cuando desdeñó de aquella forma tan cruel a Jon.

Prefería la culpa. Aquella que sintió después de haberlo destruido le hizo recorrer todos los reinos para ser una súbdita de confianza, la vergüenza de haberlo abandonado en su pena, la obligó a escribirle solo a ella porque era demasiado cobarde para enfrentar al Rey, a Jon, _su hermano_. A veces sentía que su actuar estaba justificado, considerando lo incómodo que resultó la última vez que se vieron, había decidido de una vez y por todas cortar cualquier tipo de conexión y ello, en vistas de que una guerra por _amor_ era lo menos que en ese momento necesitaba Poniente y sus reinos.

Tanto ella como Jon habían llegado a esa conclusión y los sentimientos confesados esa noche se habían visto sepultados, en su caso, por el compromiso obtenido hacía su marido y luego por el niño que entre ambos engendraron.

Y mentiría si no dijera que tanto ella como Dickon agradecían que Jon también hubiera sido parte de ello, que sin pedírselo hubiera accedido a que la correspondencia la dirigiera hacía su marido o a sus maestres. Toda esa voluntad le indicaba que para él también era un tema de la mayor seriedad; al actuar así evitaba las sospechas y la protegía a ella y a su familia. Y, al mismo tiempo, Sansa se sentía conmovida y sucia al ver que aún a pesar de quererlo Jon no había salido de su cabeza y que con el pasar del tiempo su plan de enamorarse de Dickon tampoco había funcionado. Solo la llegada de Allen pudo centrar sus pensamientos en más cosas que gobernar y regentar.

Cuando abandonaron la habitación y se dirigieron hacia las estancias principales del castillo de Colina Cuerno, Lady Melessa los esperaba mientras cargaba a su hijo, las hermanas de Dickon le hacían mimos y el pequeño Allen solo sonreía. Le habría gustado que su hijo luciera como un Stark, pero a cada día que crecía se hacía más evidente que la sangre Tarly era la que predominaba en él; tenía los ojos azules de su padre y el cabello castaño oscuro del mismo, cuando Lady Melessa lo viera recalcó a la perfección que sus pómulos y boca le pertenecían a Sansa, y ella sabía que esa era su herencia Tully. Obviamente eso no lo hizo amarlo menos. Aunque fue honesta con su marido al señalarle, que había esperado un heredero más Stark que Tarly.

― No lo veáis así, mi señora ― le había dicho Dickon ― imagina que es un ser nuevo, algo que no arrastrará los errores o falencias de sus antepasados. No es Tully, o Tarly o Stark, es tuyo, es mío y nosotros solo somos humanos.

En ocasiones se quedaba mirando a su esposo y no podía evitar ver toda aquella sabiduría que venía con aquel hombre que así mismo se llamaba más soldado que señor. Como si considerara, en ocasiones, que sus ideas no eran lo suficientemente profundas o inteligentes para ser expresadas.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba y era capaz, con aquellas tan _básicas_ ideas, de demostrarle que incluso para él la vida era mucho más que señoríos, títulos o castillos.

Ahora si existía algo que sobrepasó por mucho sus expectativas sobre ese viaje era, sin duda, todo lo que refería a los paisajes del Dominio, el invierno ya se había replegado hacia el Norte cuando ellos estuvieran en Aguasdulces, razón por la cual el Verano, que se encontraba en sus inicios había reverdecido todo el mundo. Al ver sus ríos, llanuras, campos y caminos Sansa no pudo evitar pensar en un futuro únicamente en aquel lugar del mundo en donde parecía no existir el hambre, las guerras o el frío. De hecho, incluso debió cambiar su indumentaria cuando notara que sus vestidos no solo eran opacos al lado de lo que usara Lady Melessa y sus hijas, sino que además la asfixiaban terriblemente. Además, Dickon, que como todo hombre no tenía la más absoluta idea de moda, era partidario de mantenerse lo más fresco y cómodo posible, razón por la cual viajaba lo más ligero de ropa que podía, así como permitía que su hijo Allen estuviera casi desnudo, lo que bajo ningún concepto molestaba al bebé.

El último trayecto lo hicieron durante el atardecer y bajo el horario que su marido había propuesto, lo que les dio un día de ventaja respecto de lo exigido por la reina. Bajo la luz del ocaso el castillo recogía todos los colores del firmamento los reflejaba como un cristal, eran tantos que Sansa no pudo distinguir el blanco de sus muros hasta que Dickon se lo dijo.

Altojardín llevaba sin sus señores desde el día en que Lady Olenna debiera rendir sus ejércitos ante Jaime Lannister, se decía que el Matareyes le había cortado el cuello delicado como una doncella para no hacerla sufrir, otros que la asfixió en su sueño mientras era llevada como prisionera ante Cersei Lannister. Dickon que había combatido a su lado decía que no le parecía que Ser Jaime fuera un hombre tan cruel o de sangre fría, a lo que ella replicaba que en tiempos de guerra se hacía lo impensable para ganarla. Y durante mucho tiempo Los Lannister llevaron la ventaja sobre la reina dragón.

Aun con toda esa historia y quizás cuantas más de crímenes y traiciones, Altojardín era, por lejos el castillo más hermoso que Sansa conociera, sus muros blancos, sus árboles, los huertos que le rodeaban todo gritaba y exudaba vida como ella antes nunca la viera, no existía el gris en ese mundo y, ciertamente, se trataba del lugar en el que cualquier niña tonta, como ella solía serlo, desearía vivir.

Así como habían adelantado su llegada, también tomaron por sorpresa al castellano del lugar. Ser Ciffer, era un muchacho más joven que ambos, sin embargo, parecía ser el único sobreviviente a la caída de la casa Tarly. Se había criado con los hijos del anterior castellano y había sido nombrado Caballero cuando, como escudero, entrara en las filas del ejército con el que Altojardín había acudido en la ayuda de Desembarco de Rey en contra de Stannis.

El muchacho, que conocía a su esposo, los recibió con la mayor cortesía posible aunque sin cumplir las exigencias del protocolo, no les importo, después de ese día de viaje tanto ella, como Dickon deseaban descansar, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa cuando el muchacho les contó que solo estaban utilizando algunos espacios del castillo y no todos. Al ingresar y ver lo que quedaba de este fue que notaron como es que de la fachada limpia y ordenada del exterior, pronto se pasaba a un interior desprovisto de ornamentación y bastante pobre en cuanto a lo que muebles se refería, aun así, lucía limpio y tenía la suficiente luz para poder moverse con tranquilidad.

Sansa noto, aún en medio de la penumbra las baldosas floridas y el brillo opaco que de estas emanaba, habían sido lustradas con dedicación y de pronto el ruido de sus tacones le resultó excesivo. Allen, que dormía en sus brazos se removió y acomodó su cabeza más cerca de ella.

― Los tesoros los Lannisters se los llevaron a Desembarco del Rey ― dijo el muchacho en voz baja ― y lo que restó fue saqueado día a día por los Dothrakis de la reina dragón, cuando llegó la orden de preparar todo para el nuevo señor ― aclaró Ciffer mirando a su esposo ― yo era el único con título para ser seguido, Lady Melessa Tyrell nos ayudó con la indumentaria, algunos tapices, floreros y cortinas, así como los Hightower de Antigua. Gracias a sus reservas nos fue posible recolectar grano y poder sembrar, pero el resto de los banderizos, al saber que se trataba de una orden de la reina sencillamente desoyeron a todas nuestras cartas ― Dickon le miró fijamente y ella habló.

― Ser Ciffer ― el muchacho asintió ― cuando su majestad llegué acá, por favor, evitad el termino Reina Dragón, decidlo al personal.

― Como ordenéis, mi señora.

― ¿Hay habitaciones disponibles? ― preguntó Dickon. El muchacho asintió.

― Así es, mi señor, la antigua habitación de Lord Mace ha sido acondicionada para vos, y la de Ser Loras para vuestro pequeño. También tenemos refrigerios ― Dickon le extendió los brazos, gesto que ella interpretó para entregarle a Allen y habló.

― ¿Hay maestre? ― preguntó su marido. El muchacho asintió.

― Está descansando, mi señor. Os esperábamos para mañana.

― Id por él, necesitaremos despierto a todo el personal ― se dirigió hacia ella y le dio un beso en la frente ― encargaos de esto, mi señora. Llevaré al pequeño a su habitación y regresaré con vos ― Sansa le sonrió y vio cómo es que se alejaba, Dickon conocía el castillo de Altojardín por lo cual no necesitaba que se le guiara en este.

Sansa dio un suspiro y le sonrió al muchacho.

― Es posible que sus majestades lleguen antes del mediodía sobre sus dragones ¿Cuál sería el espacio para descender si así fuera? ― el muchacho lo medito algunos segundos.

― El primer patio de entrenamiento.

― Bien, necesitaremos al menos, doce varones y doce doncellas para recibirlos, deberán traer consigo; agua, vino o jugos, toallas húmedas, secas y frías, así como bocadillos. No tenemos ni ama de llaves, ni mayordomo así que dejo a tu elección quienes pueden dirigir a las damas y a los varones. Tráelos ante mí. Este mismo personal deberá replicarse en la entrada principal del castillo en caso de que sus majestades aparecieran por el camino de las rosas. ¿Has entendido? ― Ser Ciffer se mostró pálido, pero luego de un par de segundos asintió y se dirigió hacia los pasillos que, Sansa asumía, pertenecían al personal.

En la soledad de aquél lugar, Sansa se dio el tiempo de mirar a su alrrededor; los techos del castillo eran altos y mantenían sobre su cabeza imágenes de lo que debió haber sido, en algún momento, el paraíso; niños y doncellas corrían con floridas ropas o desnudos, cazadores comían al lado de bestias y carros de guerra se mostraban llenos de fruta y grano. En medio de aquella penumbra sintió tristeza al recordar a Ser Loras, Lady Olenna y Margaery, lo guapo que él había sido y lo hermosa que ella fuera, la ácida matriarca y el plácido Lord Mace.

Altojardín había sido construido para la felicidad y el placer, y aquello en tiempos de guerra no aseguraba sobrevivientes.

Dickon se encargó de revisar todo el exterior del terreno y se llevó consigo parte de la escolta que les había acompañado desde el Norte, muchachos que se habían sorprendido de la belleza del Dominio tanto o más que ella, cuando regresaron dieron buenas noticias respecto del funcionamiento de las granjas más cercanas, así como de los aserraderos y las herrerías, con la llegada del Maestre se envió la comunicación oficial en la cual ella y Dickon tomaban posesión de Altojardín por orden de la Reina Daenerys Targaryen, y que como tal se les ordenaba a sus banderizos apersonarse en el castillo para ser presentados ante sus nuevos señores.

Ante el ajetreo de esa mañana Sansa lo supo, seria imperativo, considerando que Altojardín prácticamente abastecía de comida al resto de los reinos, poner orden en aquel lugar antes de siquiera pensar en volver a Invernalia y no lo discutió, razón por la cual, ya pasado el amanecer se sentó a escribirle una extensa misiva a su hermana. Arya mientras fuera una Stark debía permanecer en Invernalia y resolver los asuntos de los señores, para ello tendría a Bran y al Maestre Wolkan, además con un poco de suerte, quizás, solo quizás tomaría agrado por la regencia y no le parecería una mala idea tener su propio castillo.

* * *

El primer avistamiento a los dragones fue poco después de que Sansa y Dickon hubieran tomado su primera comida, tal cual como lo anticipara Sansa estos se dejaron caer, para terror y maravilla de los presentes, en el primer patio de entrenamiento.

Bastó ver la sombra alas negras de Drogon agitarse para saber que nada ocurriría como ella lo había creído. Incluso Allen que estaba en sus brazos abrió sus ojos todo lo que pudo al ver descender a los dragones en el patio de entrenamiento. A esas alturas el corazón de Sansa corría desbocado dentro de su pecho y casi no escuchó a su marido reír ante la reacción de su hijo y solo fue capaz de entender lo que ocurría cuando Dickon le pasó el brazo por la espalda y la empujó suavemente para que ambos dieran la bienvenida a sus visitantes.

Jon se había cortado el cabello y ella no recordaba haberlo visto así desde que eran niños, sus rizos habían desaparecido y se había arreglado el cabello de tal manera en que este se mantenía fijo y ordenado, su rostro lucía más Stark que nunca, solemne y serio, así como sus ojos tenían un suave brillo lleno de añoranza, la forma en la cual le miró le hizo bajar la vista y centrarla en el rostro de su hijo.

Para cuando se centró en la reina esta ya saludaba a su marido, quién le sonreía cortes y no se negaba a su tacto.

― ¿Cómo debo llamaros, mi señora? ― fue lo primero que Dany le pregunto sonriente, para prácticamente olvidarla y centrarse en el pequeño en sus brazos ― ¿Qué serás tú? ― le dijo juguetona la reina a Allen, quién río en cuanto ella lo cogió en brazos (sin su permiso desde luego) ― ¿Un lobo? ¿Un cazador? ― entonces Dany lo alzó en medio de las risas de su pequeño y las propias, para luego mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y declarar ― Cazador ¿cierto? ¡Serás el cazador más guapo de mi reino! ― dicho eso y sosteniendo al pequeño de un brazo extendió el otro y abrazó a Sansa.

― Majestad ― dijo, sin saber bien que sentir; si vergüenza, pena o alegría, realmente Daenerys y la forma de tratar a su hijo le hizo olvidar todos aquellos pensamientos de los cuales Jon era su protagonista.

― Le gustáis Majestad ― dijo su esposo y Sansa solo pudo asentir.

― Es muy reacio a que desconocidos lo cojan en brazos, majestad ― y como respuesta a ello su hijo comenzó a saltar sobre los brazos de Dany, como si jugara, mientras balbuceaba sílabas.

― Será un buen juez de carácter ― les dijo ella, en un cuadro en el cual, a los ojos de Sansa, la reina casi parecía brillar ― mirad mi señor ― dijo Dany a Jon ― ven y conoced a vuestro sobrino ― Jon se acercó a ellos y Sansa lo vio intercambiar una mirada con Dickon quién le asintió tranquilo.

― Luce como tú ― dijo Jon para luego mirarla. Eso le hizo sonreír, todos siempre decían que se parecía más a Dickon que a ella, lo que le pareció una pequeña victoria.

Tal cual como ella lo vaticinara se les ofreció vino y comida, y toallas para asearse.

― Nunca había visto Altojardín ― declaró Dany cuando se adentraron en el castillo ― ¿Vos, mi señor? ― le preguntó a Jon, este negó. El grupo se había dispuesto de tal forma en que ella y Dany caminaban juntas con Allen aún en los brazos de la reina, mientras que atrás les seguían Jon y su esposo, en una tensión que para ella era más que palpable.

― Nosotros solo llegamos ayer, Majestad y estamos acondicionando la habitación de Lord Mace para que la toméis durante vuestra estadía ― Dany asintió sin gran interés, luego dio una mirada a su alrededor.

― Se ve tan vacío ― Sansa asintió.

― La casa Tyrell desapareció durante la última guerra, majestad ― Dany bajó la vista.

― Dicen que el Matareyes la mató mientras llevaban a Lady Olenna a Desembarco del Rey ― Sansa negó.

― Lady Olenna se encuentra sepultada en el mausoleo de la casa Tyrell ― Dany la miró fijamente.

― ¿Cómo lo sabéis?

― El castellano de Altojardín nos lo dijo. Ser Jaime le dio veneno.

― ¿Veneno? ― escuchó de pronto la voz de Jon, había olvidado que eran seguidas por él. Y ese pensamiento le reconfortó ― jamás hubiera creído que Ser Jaime era de venenos ― Sansa le miró de reojo y sintió el calor subirle por el cuello hacia el rostro al notar su mirada.

― Según ser Ciffer, Lady Olenna envió por su doncella después de entrevistarse con Ser Jaime ― aclaró Dickon ― Olive era su nombre, murió en uno de los saqueos del invierno, y le pidió que la vistiera con su mortaja para luego recostarse y dormir, Lady Olenna jamás volvió a despertar.

Sansa vio a Daenerys asentir quién solo entonces le extendió a su hijo para que ella lo cogiera, Allen accedió a ir con ella, sin dejar jamás de sonreírle a la reina.

Fue cuando Ser Ciffer se hizo presente ante ellos.

― Majestad ― habló Sansa ― Ser Ciffer nuestro castellano ― Daenerys lo miró tranquila y el muchacho inclinó el rostro, así como su cabeza.

― Que joven sois Ser ― el muchacho la miró interrogante y Sansa le asintió.

― Así es Majestad.

― ¿Ocurre algo? ― preguntó Dickon.

― Ha llegado la guardia de la reina ― Sansa acudió con sus invitados y dio la bienvenida a Missandei y Gusano Gris más todos los dothrakis y caballeros que los acompañaban. Muchos lucían jóvenes y solo el pequeño grupo de Inmaculados parecían de basta edad.

Sansa los acomodó como le fue posible en las estancias que quedaran libres, pero claramente no fueron bien recibidos por la gente de Altojardín. Luego sabría que muchos pequeños de piel morena y ojos almendrados habían sido concebidos durante los saqueos.

Mientras ordenada las cosas con Ser Ciffer y los recientes invitados, dejó que un ama de cría se llevara a Allen. Los reyes, en tanto, se reunieron con su esposo. Missandei, que dirigía aquella comitiva, le saludo con afecto lo mismo que Gusano Gris, en su tiempo en Invernalia la muchacha le había ayudado con el agreste idioma dothraki, así como las diferentes lenguas en las cuales se manejaban los Inmaculados, en ocasiones intercambiaban las vigilias que tenían por objeto vigilar a Daenerys o Jon. Y cuando se vio sola frente a los señores del norte, la muchacha preocupada de ser útil le había prestado sus servicios. Con ellos pudo coordinar los horarios para sus comidas, así como las guardias que deberían llevar sus majestades cuando estos descansaran, ninguno supo señalar cuanto tiempo se quedarían y Sansa no preguntó.

Una vez que los dejó a solas, se dirigió hacia el personal del castillo antes quienes fue enfática al señalar que no aceptaría ningún acto de rebelión frente a sus majestades, sobre todo en lo que tenía que ver con sus jinetes de sangre, aquello le granjeó miradas hostiles, sobre todo de las mujeres. Escuchó murmullos y pronto supo que luego le pondrían algún mote que destacara la frialdad de los señores del norte. Una mujer alzó su mano y Sansa le dio el pie para hablar.

― Disculpad, m´señora pero hemos sido muy maltratados por los asesinos de la reina dragón ― Sansa alzó el rostro y pidió que se adelantara.

― ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre? ― preguntó.

― Merei, m´señora.

― Merei, ¿Han cometido los jinetes de sangre de nuestra reina algún crimen contra ti o tu familia? ― la mujer río socarrona y molesta, debía tener cerca de treinta años, era robusta y morena, sin duda de su tiempo al sol. Sansa no tomó en cuenta su gesto y detuvo a Ciffer cuando este quiso adelantarse hacia la mujer, ella lo miró con desprecio.

― Mataron a mi padre y a mi muchacho de cinco años ― dijo con dureza, Sansa pensó en lo que sería de ella si es que alguien asesinaba a su _muchacho_ ― luego uno de esos animales me violó, tengo a su bastardo conmigo ― era extraño para ella concebir que una mujer pudiera odiar a su pequeño, pero las palabras y gestos de la mujer no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

― ¿Cuántos años tiene el pequeño? ― la mujer pestañeó descolocada, de seguro esperaba alguna reprimenda por su actuar, o como mínimo un par de azotes por dirigirse así a ella, no era un secreto que técnicamente la reina era su _cuñada._

― D… dos años y un poco más ― contestó recuperando la entereza.

― Si no podéis o no deseáis cuidarlo, dejádmelo a mí, hablaré con la reina sobre ello y veré que el padre cumpla el castigo por violaros y dejaros sola con el pequeño ― luego alzó la vista y miró a todos, no deberían ser más de treinta mujeres, ancianos y niños, casi todos parecían más campesinos que pajes razón por la cual no esperaba que todo saliera como la reina merecería, pero Sansa sabía que Daenerys entendería, razón por la cual ordenó que se preparan los refrigerios más tradicionales y simples.

Ciffer le siguió el resto del día mientras revisaba la indumentaria que llevaría la habitación de sus majestades, Sansa había buscado en la antigua habitación de Maergery, quién tal cual suponía tenía un gusto de lo más elegante; mezcló lo que quedaba de la decoración de la habitación de la muchacha con lo que pudo rescatarse de la habitación de Lady Alerie, algunas cortinas se encontraban rasgadas y Sansa debió enseñarle a las pequeñas que le ayudaron como repararlas en un tiempo récord y a ocultar las imperfecciones de las mismas, ayudó con las camas y la limpieza de los guardarropas, revisó los platos de comida y señaló a cada sirviente como es que debería ponerse la mesa, a los más jóvenes los llevo a probarse la ropa que de ahora en adelante deberían usar y dejó a cargo aquellos a quienes la vestimenta les quedaba. Con un séquito de estos siguiéndole armó en los jardines un pequeño lugar para la cena de esa noche y cuando todo estuvo sobre la marcha, solo en ese momento se dirigió hacia las estancias que fueran de ser Loras, las cuales habían acordado con Dickon serían para la entrevista a realizarse.

― Entraréis tras de mi ― le dijo a Ciffer y serviréis los bocadillos, primero a la reina, luego a la mano y después a Lord Tyrell ¿Entendido? Cuando salgáis daréis el resto a los guardias ― Ciffer asintió y Sansa, suave y grácil abrió la puerta.

Los tres rostros se fijaron en ella.

― Majestades, mi señor ― dijo asintiendo y evitando la mirada de Jon. Ciffer realizó todo con la mayor tranquilidad y elegancia, para luego retirarse. Sansa, manteniéndose de pie puso una mano sobre el hombro de su esposo, quién le sonrió y quedaron ambos frente a Daenerys y Jon ― espero no interrumpiros ― Dany negó.

― Por supuesto que no, mi señora. Vuestro marido nos relataba los problemas que se han suscitado con las Freys y vuestros hombres ― Sansa asintió ― nos decía que a vos lo mejor que os parecía era volver a casarlas y tomar rehenes a las más pequeñas.

― Así es majestad, el nombre Frey quedó sepultado en la ignominia desde la Boda Roja, sin embargo, dudo que esas mujeres tuvieran idea alguna sobre el plan perpetrado por los Frey, Bolton y Lannister, al casarlas se les da la oportunidad de rehacer sus vidas bajo honestos nombres, soy de la opinión que el reino debería beneficiarse de los impuestos que significan los Gemelos, si la reina envía un agente de confianza para arreglar todo, tendrá el apoyo de la casa Stark.

― ¿Creéis que la casa Frey debe desparecer? ― preguntó Jon mirándola fijamente.

― El primogénito de la esposa de Walder Frey debería heredar las tierras, aunque no los impuestos, y entonces llevará el nombre de su padre ― contestó Dickon, Daenerys asintió satisfecha y les sonrió.

― Había pensado en Lady Stark para mi consejo privado, Lord Tarly, pero creo que también os deberé llamar a vos ― Dickon asintió gentil y le cogió la de la mano entrelazando sus dedos. Sansa también sonrió, o al menos lo intentó hasta ver cómo es que Jon los miraba a ambos y decidió ignorarlo.

Si bien las conversaciones, en general, habían sido distendidas, Sansa siquiera había cruzado palabra alguna con el Rey. Se había mantenido a una respetuosa y objetiva distancia, casi todas sus palabras fueron dirigidas a la reina o a su marido y las pocas veces en que Jon le preguntó algo, su respuesta fue hacia todos.

Cuando se les aviso de la cena esta lista, se encaminaron al jardín principal en donde todo había sido preparado para ellos, una mesa baja y mullidos cojines para sentarse, la iluminación estaba compuesta de tres grandes fogones a distancia segura, así como ciento de pequeñas velas, el único sonido, además del viento meciendo las hojas era el del agua de las fuentes y alguno que otro grillo o cigarra nocturna.

Nuevamente el grupo se dividió y Sansa, de pronto, se encontró centrada en Daenerys y los problemas que se habían suscitado después de su larga convalecencia.

― No sabéis como os agradezco vuestro apoyo, mi señora ― Sansa solo guardó silencio, las razones que la llevaron a recorrer El Valle y Aguas Dulces, habían sido completamente egoístas y sentía que no merecía toda aquella consideración ― Jon ha puesto toda su confianza en vos ― Sansa observó con atención hacia ambos hombres sentados al otro extremo de la mesa; Dickon estaba casi recostado sobre los cojines con una copa de vino en la mano, su indumentaria, como siempre lo prefiriera era de lo más ligera o tanto como el protocolo lo exigía, algo le señalaba a Jon respecto de construcción del castillo, y este sentado con las piernas cruzadas se volvía para verlo. A diferencia de su esposo, Jon lucía mucho más recatado y solo se había permitido soltarse los broches de su saco.

― Me halagáis majestad ― contestó Sansa. Daenerys negó.

― Por supuesto que no, habéis demostrado ser una regente diligente y eficiente, nada ha sido exagerado por nosotros. Además, vuestro esposo es tan sagaz e inteligente como vos… de lo poco que he conseguido en _este lugar_ vuestra lealtad es de lo que más me felicito.

El resto de la velada continuó en tranquila conversación, de solo estar ellas conversando pronto se les unieron sus respectivos esposos, luego cada pareja se alejó de la otra y las palabras continuaron. Fue en ese momento en que Ser Ciffer y la doncella de Allen llegaron para darles el aviso de que el pequeño iría a dormir.

Dickon deposito un suave beso en sus labios y se puso de pie para seguir a la doncella hasta la habitación de su pequeño. Ella le siguió solo que se detuvo con Ser Ciffer y le dio las instrucciones sobre la limpieza y el orden del lugar que usaran. Los reyes también procedieron a retirarse a descansar y Dane le sonrió tranquila cuando se despidió de ella.

― Mi señora, ya se ha servido la comida a la escolta de la reina.

― ¿Ha habido algún problema con los jinetes de Sangre de la Reina? ― Ciffer negó.

― Estos son más jóvenes, muchos pueden entender nuestro idioma y son bastante más disciplinados ― Sansa suspiró, había sido muy considerado de parte de la reina ir con sus jinetes más _dóciles._

Parte del servicio encargado de la limpieza llegó al lugar y comenzaron a desmantelar el espacio dispuesto para la cena.

― Repartiréis la comida en todo el servicio, no quiero que nada sea botado, el vino lo guardaréis en las bodegas, y traedme el menú para el desayuno de mañana ― Ser Ciffer asintió y Sansa se quedó mirando cómo es que se internaba en las penumbras del castillo, mentalmente se dijo que harían falta músicos para el lugar, pero que era algo que podría esperar.

Dos muchachos pasaron por su lado al son de "Disculpad, mi señora" para que ella les diera el espacio y poder mover las mesas que habían utilizado, un par de muchachas llenaron bandejas con el resto de la comida y otra comenzó a recolectar los restos de vino sobrantes en una jarra de un cristal negro. Sansa los observó en silencio y algo parecido a la satisfacción le llenó el pecho.

― Sansa ― la voz de Jon no la sobresaltó como creía lo haría y algo en su cabeza le dijo que lo había estado esperando. Sansa se giró y procuró sonreírle cuando le habló.

― Majestad ― dijo tranquila.

― ¿Seguiréis tratándome así? ― preguntó Jon, Sansa recordó la última vez que se hablaran y lo molesto que se mostró ante aquella pared que ella había construido.

― Disculpadme Jon ― suspiró ― estaba algo distraída ― y por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban de visita el rey extendió una suave sonrisa hacia ella, Sansa se fijó en el rostro lampiño y agregó ― no recuerdo haberos visto sin barba desde que partiste al muro, te sienta ― Jon que no había cambiado su gesto, solo desvió la mirada.

― A vos os sienta este lugar ― contestó el avanzando hasta ella ― sabíamos que Altojardín había quedado abandonado, pero vos lo hacéis parecer lleno de vida ― en esa ocasión a ella le tocó sonreír.

― Aun así, creo que está demasiado silencioso.

― Me gusta el silencio, me recuerda a Invernalia ― Sansa le miró extrañada.

― Invernalia no es silenciosa, siempre hay ruido ― Jon alzó los ojos.

― No como en Desembarco del Rey ― Sansa entendió a qué se refería, de niña lo había amado; los juglares, los bardos, las danzas mientras que el ruido del norte era el viento en los bosques, el aullido de los lobos, la forja y el patio de entrenamientos. Solo cuando recuperaran su hogar Sansa entendió que todo aquello que rememorara merecía más su amor que aquello que podía embelesarla solo por su aspecto ― Os he extrañado ― dijo de pronto Jon, el corazón de Sansa se disparó, pero ella no hizo nada.

― Lamento no haberos… ― en aquel momento fue Jon quién la miró fijamente ― … no haberos escrito o ido con vos cuando vuestro heredero murió ― aquello nuevamente saco una pequeña mueca resignada en el rostro de Jon y Sansa pudo ver la pena que le embargaba, mezclada con el deseo en sus ojos.

Retrocedió y centró su atención en los sirvientes.

― Y… ― suspiró nuevamente ― no debí trataros así en Invernalia, eso fue indigno de mi ― cuando Jon le tocó el brazo desnudo, Sansa sintió como es que el fuego atravesaba la parte de su piel expuesta para subir hasta su cuello y rostro.

" _Más dragón que lobo"_

― Yo fui quién se equivocó en ese momento, no me correspondía buscaros o reclamaros, cuando ya habéis elegido a otro hombre, a un buen hombre ― Sansa bajó el rostro a medias agradecida a medias avergonzada.

― Gracias Jon ― el calor proveniente de él se extendió hacia a todo su alrededor y para cuando lo entendió este le abrazaba desde los hombros para besarles los cabellos.

― Gracias a ti, Sansa ― quedo en blanco sin siquiera ver a sus sirvientes, Jon le había dejado a solas y ella lo agradeció, de haber permanecido ahí de seguro, su rostro o corazón la habrían delatado.

¿Cómo podía flaquear ahora su voluntad cuando todo había resultado tan bien? Quizás era el lugar, en Invernalia era más fuerte incluso para luchar contra ella misma. En Altojardín se sentía lánguida y acalorada, con su sangre a punto de bullir en cualquier momento.

Centró sus pensamientos, pensó en Allen y en Dickon, respiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió Ciffer se encontraba a su lado y tras él la silueta de Dickon se hacía presente.

" _Vuelve a salvarme, vuelve"_

* * *

 ** _N/A:_**

 _Esto es mucho menos dramático que el último, lo lamento pero tengo el problema de hacer que este tipo de cosas se sazonen a fuego lento._

 **Atte.-**

 **Brujhah.-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Primavera Perdida X**

* * *

El olor de su esposa le inundaba las fosas nasales voraz como un veneno y Dickon sentía que podría hundirse en el a cada momento. A través de la neblina que era su pensamiento en ese momento, se dijo que quería llevarla al límite, que gimiera su nombre con fuerza para que todo el castillo escuchara, era un pensamiento cruel, lo sabía, pero en ese momento lo que menos le interesaba tenía que ver con quién podría escucharle. Arrebatado de lujuria besó con mayor intensidad los pliegues y aspiró deseoso sobre el montículo cubierto de suave vello, este brillaba de su saliva, reflejando las luces que los acompañaban en la habitación y al alzar la vista más allá, podía ver la pálida piel de su abdomen, ahí bajo el ombligo estaba la marca que el bastardo había dejado en ella, una pequeña y oscura sombra.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su excitación, no tardó en volver sobre su ritmo y ya con el coño húmedo de su esposa en la boca introdujo suave dos de sus dedos para estimularla aún más. El resultado fue el esperado, Sansa jadeó y contuvo un gemido para luego caer desmayada sobre la cama. Dickon se incorporó y con la elegancia de un felino avanzó por sobre ella para acomodarse entre sus piernas.

― ¿Os gusta como os cojo Sansa? ― preguntó en susurros, juntando su frente a la de ella, contradiciendo la idea de que todos los escucharan. Ella cerró los ojos y mordiéndose los labios asintió.

La estocada fue brusca y enérgica, obligando a su esposa a dejar caer su cabeza hacia atrás. Sintió como es que la vida volvía a él y cuando volvió a entrar en ella, Sansa se alzó lo que pudo para besarle con ferocidad, introdujo su lengua en la boca de él y Dickon gimió cuando le dejó morderla. Recostándose sobre ella, la apresó y le hizo alzar las caderas, quería entrar todo lo que le fuera posible, sentir la calidez y humedad de su interior, mientras ella parecía desesperada por absorber todo su aliento en cada beso. Cambio su ritmo a embistes cortos y consecutivos, los que le parecieron una delicia.

― ¡Oh, Dickon! ― suspiró ella trémula contra su boca ― ¡Más, ma….s! ― Sansa apartó el rostro para respirar y volvió a besarlo, luego lo apartó y se giró para darle una espectacular vista ― Venid, mi señor, os quiero dentro ― pidió con el rostro sudoroso y contraído, mirándole directamente. Dickon, avanzó de rodillas y cuando la tuvo a su alcance, la sujetó de las caderas y paseó su miembro por toda su femineidad antes de regresarlo a donde pertenecía; dentro de ella. Se inclinó y le apartó el cabello de su cuello para besarlo con reverencia, bajó su ritmo y sus penetraciones fueron más pausadas y suaves, dio un pequeño mordisco sobre el pálido hombro y con su mano libre comenzó a jugar con el pezón, cuando su cabeza se puso a la altura de la de ella, le mordió el lóbulo de su oreja mientras le susurraba gran parte de las obscenidades que aprendiera entre los soldados de su padre.

Se mantuvieron así el tiempo que quisieron, se besaban con pasión y separaban solo cuando el aire se acababa, Dickon trataba de sostenerla de todos lados, era brusco y suave, le besaba los cabellos, los hombros o el rostro, en la boca y si fuera solo su voluntad lamería cada parte de su cuerpo hasta saciarse. Y solo cuando su cuerpo le exigió liberarse, cerca del clímax, se congratuló al sentir cómo es que las piernas de Sansa se tensaban, al mismo tiempo que su bajo vientre para dar paso al orgasmo, Sansa le mordió el pulgar con el cual había jugado en su boca y él no se quejó mientras derramaba su semilla dentro de ella.

Se dejó caer exhausto sobre ella, pero pronto debió salirse y acomodarse a su lado cuando con suaves golpes Sansa le indicara que la estaba aplastando.

Se miraron cómplices y sonrieron, él porque había recordado todas las locuras que le había susurrado cuando su pasión no diera más, así como por las respuestas que ella le había dado. Sansa, en tanto, se llevó las manos a la cara en un infantil gesto de vergüenza y cuando rio sus ojos brillaron encandilándolo. A modo de broma se mostró confundido y le frunció el ceño.

― Espero que no sea mi desempeño lo gracioso ― dijo. Sansa negó, se giró hacía él, quién la recibió en sus brazos y le besó en la boca.

― Ha sido magnifico, mi señor ― no es que Dickon tuviera con quién comparar la experiencia, pero saber que su esposa era feliz en todo aspecto con él, le traía una grata sensación de alegría a su pecho.

Satisfecho se quedó mirando hacia el tejado, en la que fuera las habitaciones principales de los invitados. Sansa las había acomodado para ambos y estaban ubicadas cruzando los jardines del castillo, lo más alejado posible de la reina y Jon. Al principio creyó que se quedarían en las de la fallecida Lady Olenna, pero Sansa le había manifestado que incluso, a pesar de conocerla muy poco había llegado a estimarla, así como tampoco pudo pensar en usar las viejas habitaciones de Maergary o Ser Loras.

En general, Dickon no solía cuestionar las decisiones de su esposa, puesto que solían ser acertadas. Pero la perspectiva de dormir en la habitación de la reina de las espinas, no le alentaba en lo absoluto, sobre todo después de que tuviera que cargar su cuerpo desde la cama en la cual se había dormido a esperar la muerte hasta el sarcófago que Ser Jaime preparó para ella.

No era un pensamiento adecuado para ese momento, pero le fue imposible sacárselo de la cabeza, sobre todo por el desagradable espectáculo que fue el olor de la habitación, cuando ya muerta Lady Olenna soltara todo su interior.

De un movimiento rápido se levantó y procedió a vestirse lo más ligero y cómodo posible.

― Dickon, ¿Qué haces? ― preguntó Sansa cuando lo vio dirigirse hacia la entrada.

― ¿No tenéis hambre, mi señora? ― Sansa parpadeó y luego le sonrió.

Cuando salió al pasillo principal un sirviente se le acercó, pero Dickon le hizo un gesto con la mano señalándole que no lo necesitaba. Salió al primer patio y una brisa fresca le acarició la piel. Había extrañado las noches de verano en el Dominio, en ocasiones el calor del día podía ser sofocante, pero las noches eran una verdadera delicia; el ruido de los árboles, el aroma de los campos, como es que los canales y riachuelos daban música al campo, el canto de las recolectoras y los soldados. Ciertamente que era un lugar mucho más plácido para vivir, sobre todo comparado con Invernalia aunque no le quitaba los méritos al norte y reconocía que su paisaje también tenía una especial belleza, más salvaje, más intacta.

Ya cerca de las cocinas escuchó las risas, estas se encontraban abiertas a uno de los patios que daban a las lavanderías por el este y cercada de intricados pasillos que terminaban en un salón secundario donde los platos ya servidos eran entregados a los mayordomos.

― Desmond descabalgó al chico con un palo de escoba y cuando la vieja Linnette lo vio, no solo lo maldijo desde las cocinas, sino que, además, lo siguió hasta la armeria y, a los pocos minutos con Karl lo encontramos follándosela ― estalló una carcajada general, que le hizo retroceder sin dejar de apreciar el cuadro. Los hombres estaban reunidos sentados en improvisadas sillas, en el patio de las cocinas, bebiendo cerveza o vino, todos norteños y el rey estaba apoyando contra un muro, dándole la espalda a él y riéndose de ello cuando continuaron.

― Linnette podría ser su madre ― dijo otro de los muchachos que por su voz Dickon lo reconoció como Denys Brewster.

― La mitad de los bastardos que rondan el castillo son de Desmond, además yo no me preocuparía, Linnette dejó de parir antes de la guerra.

Desde donde estaba Dickon vio al rey alzar su copa y dar un sorbo.

― Aún si son bastardos es bueno que haya niños en Invernalia, con todos los muertos de la última guerra… buenas cosechas y niños ― los hombres miraron al rey asintiendo solemnes, alzaron sus copas y repitieron.

― Buenas cosechas y niños ― era una forma breve y directa de entender que la misión de todos ellos en ese momento era, sencillamente, mantener la paz.

Y de inmediato, no pudo evitar pensar en el heredero del rey que no había llegado a nacer. Sabía que Sansa se había enterado de los pormenores de aquél fatídico episodio por la reina, pero no había compartido esas noticias con él. Asumió que se debía a que era un secreto que no le pertenecía a ella, y Dickon prefirió no molestarla con preguntas.

" _Buenas cosechas y niños"_

Hablar aquellas palabras y saber que tu pequeño siquiera había podido dar un respiro en este mundo le pareció una idea triste y todo el resentimiento que tuviera hacia el rey debido a que este amaba a su esposa, se desvaneció.

De hecho, la admiración que le había llenado al conocerlo pareció volver a su pecho. Y se recordó que Jon Targaryen, aquél joven que lucía triste desde que le conociera, era quizás el más valiente de los hombres de Poniente. La primera vez que lo viera, fue como un soldado más que había acudido al norte a pelear contra el terror y la muerte, había plegado los pocos hombres que le seguían y su estandarte bajo el Dragón de los Targaryen, compartió con ellos en el pequeño consejo junto al rey, la reina dragón y Sansa, que en ese tiempo era tan lejana para él como lo podría ser la _fría Lady Stark._

 _En aquel tiempo la vida significaba muy poco para Dickon, se había vendido y abandonado a su padre por temor a la muerte, le había creído al Gnomo y no dudo en aceptar cuando se le encomendó, junto a los señores de Marbrand, Moote y Blackwood ir al Muro y cortar el paso para los muertos. Fue una misión suicida, no tenían los hombres, ni las armas para combatir al ejército de los muertos, el frío medraba las fuerzas que les acompañaran y si no fuera por la ayuda de los salvajes y clanes de las montañas, de seguro siquiera habrían llegado a su destino. Ya en el camino habían perdido más de la mitad de los hombres que les seguían combatiendo a caminantes que a otrora pertenecieran a la Guardia de la Noche. Hacer fuego era imposible, porque las tormentas arreciaban con metros y metros de nieve por sobre ellos, no había madera y pronto la comida comenzó escasear._

 _Encontraron un centenar de personas vivas en Ciudad Topo, pero ningún hombre, solo mujeres, ancianos y niños, todos imposibilitados de luchar, ya fuera por miedo, hambre o heridas. Les ayudaron, sin embargo a llegar hasta el Castillo de la Noche, en donde no encontraron a nadie._

 _Pasaron diez días antes de tener noticias de la Torre NocturnaOscura, que era el punto en el cual los remanentes de la Guardia se ocultaban. Ahí conoció a su Lord Comandante; Ed Tollet un sujeto sombrío y pesimista que, contra todo pronóstico, les devolvió la vida a cada uno de ellos; no venía solo. Un ejército de salvajes que incluía a wargs, gigantes y bestias del tamaño de barcos, más cientos de sujetos de los clanes de las montañas, todos habían acudido por orden del Rey a buscarlos y destruir lo que quedaba del ejercito de los muertos._

 _Los wargs fueron sus ojos, ya que el riesgo de acercarse a los muertos los haría vulnerables. Y estos les dijeron como atacar, con unos pocos hombres; de ponientes, salvajes y de los clanes, Dickon logró acercarse lo suficiente como para que el pavor lo llenara al llegar a la Brecha de Guardaoriente del Mar; ahí vio los cientos de miles que caminaban hacia las tierras de Poniente, hacía su madre y su hermana, hacia Sam. Entonces entendió que no podía hacer nada más que luchar hasta caer muerto. Que el futuro no era una posibilidad y menos creer que algo se podría hacer contra tal horror, excepto luchar._

 _Ser Adam Marbrand cayó en la primera carga contra, lo que se creyó, era la retaguardia de aquél ejército. En medio de su ataque con la única caballería que existía de los bosques cercanos al Muro salieron más muertos y los devoraron como insectos a un animal pudriéndose. Dickon vio a Ser Adam levantarse de la muerte con las cuencas vacías, mirándole directamente hacía donde él y el resto se escondían; seguía teniendo aquél cabello rojizo tan característico de su casa. Lord Blackwood también fue devorado por los muertos y cuando se alzó solo le faltaban ambos brazos y una de sus piernas, torcida hacía atrás volvía su caminar más triste que grotesco._

 _Fue Lord Moote quién le dijo que para detenerlos había que quemar los bosques. Fue el Lord Comandante quién le dijo que si quedaban caminantes el fuego no les haría nada._

" _Si no lo intentamos, no quedara nada"_

 _Ya cansado y sin esperanza alguna, Dickon se ofreció voluntario para ello, sin embargo Moote lo impidió, lo trató de imberbe y de no saber nada. Cuando Dickon lo despidió le dijo que huyera, que huyera al sur y luego cogiera un barco a Essos._

 _Los bosques no ardieron, y Moote no volvió hacia ellos._

 _Habiendo fracasado de todas las formas posibles, pues los muertos no dejaban de aparecer, Dickon se entregó a su propio fin; una vez dejaran de aparecer de los bosques, cogió cuerda, tela y aceite el cual guardó contra su cuerpo con la intención de mantenerlo caliente y se encaminó solo, en medio de una feroz tormenta de nieve a los bosques más cercanos al Muro, si moría en medio de las llamas, como su padre, lo haría feliz. Había demasiada miseria y desesperación como para creer que podría salir de todo ello._

 _Sentía hambre, estaba cansado y oró al Padre y a la Anciana para que el caminante se apareciera en su camino._

 _Cuando la tormenta se detuvo y el silencio lo rodeó supo que así era. El espectro era casi traslucido, Dickon podía ver la forma de sus tendones y músculos, con la misma claridad con la cual podía ver a cualquier hombre. Este lo miró y Dickon vio en sus ojos inteligencia y tranquilidad, estaban frente a frente pero él era el único que temía, eran de la misma estatura y Dickon se sabía más alto que muchos hombres. Si fuera por fuerza, de seguro ganaría, si fuera un hombre y no un espectro, los labios secos y recogidos mostraban encías blancas y colmillos, no dientes, listos para atacar._

 _Se orinó, pero fue rápido al esquivar la lanza, casi perezosa que buscó morderle la pierna._

Los hombres callaron cuando lo vieron llegar. Dickon pudo verlo en sus ojos, a él lo respetaban; incluso con lo inalcanzable que aquello le pareció en algún momento. Los norteños lo respetaban a él, un señor verde del verano, un señor sureño de Altojardín. Pero eran hombres de los Stark, hombres de Sansa y del Rey, aquél frente a él, ese que había devuelto Invernalia a sus verdaderos señores.

― Majestad… ― saludó Dickon, Jon se enderezó y contestó el saludo con un asentimiento.

― Lord Tarly ― los muchacho procedieron a retirarse y de pronto se sintió como un intruso, como si él hubiera roto el espacio en el cual ellos podían ser… ellos; norteños todos.

¿Se sentiría el Rey así de extraño? ¿Como si no perteneciera a todo eso cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja?

Les hizo un gesto con la mano.

― Por favor muchachos ― dijo tratando de parecer lo más afable posible, aunque de pronto se preguntó cuál sería la imagen que debía dar en ese momento, con sus calzones de algodón y una sola camisa de seda cubriéndole el basto torso, la prudencia le dijo que debía sentirse avergonzado, pero luego pensó en que daba lo mismo; estaba en su hogar ― continuad ― la orden pareció confundirlos, pero no se preocupó de ello.

Los días pasaron con tranquilidad y al cabo de una semana los dragones volvieron a aterrizar en el patio de entrenamientos para llevarse a los reyes con ellos. A diferencia de la despedida en Invernalia en aquél momento la ansiedad por ver al rey irse no se apoderó de su cabeza.

Toda aquella visita había sido lo _más correcta posible_ no tenía conocimiento de que Sansa y el Rey se encontraran a solas en ningún momento. Además muchos de los señores que habían desoído su llamado los últimos meses habían acudido ante ellos a presentar sus respetos. Razón por la cual su madre, además había acudido con sus hermanas con la intención de programar enlaces para cada una de ellas y en eso, nuevamente, Sansa había sido indispensable.

Y en cuanto todo estuvo solucionado y los visitantes volvieron a sus castillos y señoríos Dickon y Sansa tomaron la costumbre de almorzar cerca del Mander. Sansa solía decirle lo bien que se sentía cerca de las aguas, su madre aludía a que era la sangre Tully en sus venas, que era de donde los señores de las Tierras de los Rios sacaban su fuerza. En aquellos momentos Dickon sentía que podía morir y aun así sería un final absolutamente perfecto.

Cabalgaban cerca de los campos y veían a los campesinos cosechando y a los niños corriendo y jugando, los cantos se mecían con el viento y las risas llegaban a sus oídos como cuando era un niño en Colina Cuerno. Se sentía completo, completo y lleno de vida, enamorado y dichoso. Aquellas noches de verano no había pasado una sola sin que no le hiciera el amor a su esposa, sin que no le leyera a su hijo, o se despidiera de un beso en la frente de su madre.

Todo relucía a vida, había paz y cosechas, miraba a su hijo y sabía que además habrían niños, muchos más.

En ocasiones, en esos atardeceres en que los asuntos del gobierno de las tierras no le molestaban, solía recordar la desesperación y locura que lo llevaran a enfrentar a aquél caminante. En su ignorancia siempre había creído que los muertos eran todos iguales. Hasta que el Rey en persona les explicó la diferencia entre los espectros y los muertos. Había sido una tarde negra como todas las de ese Invierno, con él más todos los señores reunidos en el salón principal de Invernalia. Y había extrañado esa tarde negra, cuando días después, buscando una salida a todo ese infierno el caminante se presentara ante él.

 _Lo único tibio que sintió fue la orina que se escapó y que solo en segundos se volvió tan fría como la nieve a su alrededor. La lanza volvió a girar sobre él y en esa ocasión el movimiento fue más veloz, aunque no tanto como su miedo._

" _Si me toca estoy muerto…"_

 _Y danzaron, antes Dickon se había enfrentado a Dothrakis sobre sus caballos y a la infantería. Había estado asustado y nervioso, pero eso era completamente diferente a enfrentarse a un demonio sobrenatural como el espectro que frente a él se encontraba, la nieve entorpecía sus pasos, la abultada ropa que solo ralentizaba sus movimientos. La lanza volvió a rozarle cuando cortó el lazo de su capa a centímetros de su cuello. Aquello liberó el movimiento de sus brazos al tiempo en que las agujas del frío le cruzaron todos los músculos._

 _Pero de pronto lo sintió. Algo parecido al cansancio comenzó a ascender por sus piernas y cuando llegó a su pecho le cortó el aliento, solo había estado esquivado a su oponente, dejándose vencer por que su cabeza estaba triste, porque sabía que no había esperanza y que luchas era inútil._

" _¿Por qué entonces te aferras a la vida?"_

 _Y la lanza le mordió la pierna, fue cuando despertó y entonces, solo entonces lo entendió._

" _Somos los Primeros en la Batalla"_

 _La lanza volvió a descender sobre él, solo que esta vez, rápido como la flecha del escudo de su casa, antepuso Veneno del Corazón y, el acero refulgió con un brillo pálido a sus ojos cuando la lanza se quebró en mil pedazos, la fuerza del impacto lo empujo al suelo y tanto él como el espectro se miraron incrédulos._

 _Con la misma tranquilidad con las cual hiciera sus movimientos, el espectro se movió veloz hacía él. Dickon retrocedió y cuando este le empujó sintió como si un mazo le hubiera destrozado el pecho. Cuando quiso empuñar nuevamente su espada un golpe le quebró la muñeca y su espada voló para caer enterrada en la nieve. El espectro lo cogió del cuello y comenzó a apretar._

" _El acero… el acero puede con él…"_

 _Cerró los ojos y vio a su padre mirándole a los ojos antes de estallar en cenizas, las muros grises de Invernalia y la mirada triste de Jon Snow, la cabellera de plata de la reina Dragón y las alas batiéndose de las bestias cuando elevaban su vuelo. La caminata hacia al muro y como es que Ser Adam había caído, a Lord Moote yendo a su muerte y él mismo siguiéndole._

" _Pelea muchacho"_

 _Le ordenó su padre y Dickon vio a Sam llorando en medio del patio de entrenamiento. Lord Tarly se giró hacia él y su mirada era de piedra. Cuando le asintió, Dickon se encaminó hacia donde su hermano y cogió la espada de madera. Desde ese día Lord Tarly había dejado en paz a Sam._

" _Somos los primeros…"_

 _Sus brazos alcanzaron al espectro en el rostro y el aullido de dolor que lanzó fue cuando sus manos se quemaron al tocarlo, de todas maneras no lo soltó. En vez de ello comenzó a presionar. Sintió la mordida en el cuello y como es que las garras del espectro comenzaron a enterrarse en su piel._

"… _en la batalla"_

 _El sonido de un gemido cacofónico, le hizo creer que los dragones habían llegado en su ayuda. Un grito lleno de terror y dolor, proveniente de una bestia desconocida que reverberó en medio de aquella pálida soledad, el eco contestó desde el Muro a su espalda y de las hojas de los árboles del bosque frente a él. Además, este vino acompañado por su liberación. Dickon cayó en medio de la nieve sin poder respirar y cuando el oxígeno llenó sus pulmones, lo primero que su cabeza le dijo fue ir por su espada. No miró atrás y se impulsó con los brazos y piernas, casi corrió como un animal, para buscar el acero._

 _La sombra pálida y silente le seguía, pero Dickon se dijo que no debía voltear a ella, no importaba lo que ocurriera, tenía, debía coger el acero y Dickon no cometería el error de mirar atrás._

 _Nuevamente el gemido de la bestia le golpeó como si hubiera gritado sobre su oído, casi podía sentir el aliento frío y letal atravesarle la piel, fue cuando la solidez de Veneno de Corazón estuvo en sus manos, sintió como es que le halaban por la ropa y así como el frío lo atravesaba ahí en donde el espectro le sujetaba._

 _Y lanzó la estocada, sin titubeos y asolado por el miedo; la hoja quedó firme y fija en su objetivo y cuando Dickon se atrevió a mirar al demonio vio que su espada lo había atravesado justo en el pecho. Su rostro estaba deforme y donde antes hubiera un ojo ahora solo se veía una hendidura clara y vacía. Como respuesta a ello sus manos le ardieron segundos antes de que el espectro estallara tal cual su lanza segundos antes._

 _Luego de eso cayó al suelo feliz de haber cumplido, feliz de que la nieve fuera tan acogedora y listo para dormir._

 _Siquiera supo cómo es que despertó en medio de hombres vivos y de capas negras._

 _― Os vimos desde el Muro Lord Tarly ― le dijo Ed Tollet y el asombro así como el orgullo llenaba sus ojos._

 _Habían pasado cuatro días desde aquella pelea y no se había visto ningún espectro o caminante acercarse al Muro desde el norte._

 _Fue cuando una pequeña caballería se les unió. El frío letal y las tormentas inclementes habían cesado dejando solo un invierno normal, el día volvió a ellos y los hombres recuperaron las esperanzas._

 _No fueron más de cien, pero pudieron llevar fuego con ellos y desde entonces fueron ellos quienes atacaron desde la retaguardia a los caminantes reduciendo sus números, en su última batalla Dickon vio caer a los muertos sin siquiera tocarlos. A la bestia negra lanzar fuego sobre ellos como lo hiciera sobre los soldados de los Lannisters antes._

 _La esperanza había vuelto a los hombres y estos iban por los muertos con la confianza del mañana. Sabiendo de su fuerza y valor, dispuestos a vencer y no a morir._

 _Todo aquello había pasado tan rápido. Tan veloz en la cuenta del tiempo que en ocasiones solo le parecía una mala época de su vida, olvidando que prácticamente la humanidad había estado en riesgo. Con el tiempo supo los detalles de las batallas en las cuales él no había estado. Así como se supo que él había eliminado al último jefe de los espectros antes de guiar a otro innumerable ejercito a poniente. Pero su hazaña había quedado relegada a las miles que hicieron todos los otros que habían luchado en aquella guerra contra la muerte._

 _Incluso cuando llegó a Invernalia, se encontraba en mejor estado que muchos incluido el de Jon Targaryen y la reina dragón. Por lo que fue enviado luego al sur para dar espacio y comida quienes lo necesitaban más. Había llegado a Aguasdulces cuando se supo que la reina Dragón había sobrevivido y que sería tomada por esposa por Jon._

 _Y de nuevo los meses pasaron con velocidad hasta el día en que se cruzara por primera vez con Lady Sansa en los pasillos de la Fortaleza Roja, la forma en la cual ella le había mirado le prendó como nada lo hiciera durante su breve estadía en Invernalia._

 _De nuevo la esperanza había vuelto y por todos lados escuchaba como es que la señora de Invernalia era adorada por todos en la corte, lo bella que había lucido en la boda de los reyes y como, es que en esa celebración, sola había acudido a su mesa._

"― _Nunca os he agradecido Lord Tarly… ―"_

 _Fueron sus palabras y Dickon se había preguntado sobre que debía ella agradecerle._

Cuando volvió al presente Lady Melessa reía con Talla, mientras una de las doncellas le servía vino, la chica le hizo un gesto a lo que él le extendió su copa, se puso de pie para acercarse a ella y cuando la hubo llenado se la extendió.

― Puedes beber si quieres Tessa ― le dijo.

El viento fresco soplo desde el Mander trayendo consigo una suave brisa, a lo lejos un caballo relinchó y las hojas de los árboles se movieron con fuerza. Su sonido le había relajado desde que era un niño en Colina Cuerno, pero algo había esta vez que le heló la espalda como aquella vez más allá del Muro. Los cantos de los hombres de detuvieron así como las risas y las voces.

Solo el viento volvió a soplar y esta vez silencioso.

La muchacha le miró extrañada y Dickon supo que su gesto era de miedo. Tanto su madre como su hermana le miraron tan asustadas como ella y fue cuando Dickon volvió a escucharlo. Otro caballo relinchó. Y aquél gemido de dolor del caminante cuando él le aplastó la cara no le causó el terror que le llenó cuando reconoció la voz de su esposa.

― ¡Hijo! ― exclamó Lady Melessa poniéndose de pie y Dickon siquiera reaccionó a coger su montura cuando el grito de Sansa volvió a llamarlo.

" _Sansa… Allen…"_

Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que sus piernas le ardieron, los árboles se hacían interminables y cada vez que recordaba conocer el camino y lo corto que este era hasta el río otro árbol, otro montículo, otra roca se interponía. Luego llegaron los campos de trigos tan altos que le alcanzaban hasta la cintura y la bestia volvió a gritar.

Cuando el dorado se acabó y llego a la ribera del río, vio a su mujer acunando algo; era obvio que se trataba de su hijo. Sansa lo mecía como cuando lo hacía dormir y la pierna de su pequeño se movía a ese son; inerte y completamente lacia.

El terror lo llenó al entender el cuadro. El pony de su pequeño volvió a lanzar ese gemido lleno de miedo y Sansa solo lloraba.

" _No…"_

Las rodillas le temblaron y lo llevaron al suelo, la respiración se le cortó y la bestia volvió a gemir otra vez. Había voces y personas a su alrededor pero él no sabía que decían. Sansa giró su rostro hacia él y la más absoluta desesperación llenaba sus ojos. La escuchó gemir y vio como apartaba a quienes intentaban acercarse y tocarla.

" _No…"_

* * *

 _N/A:_

 _Recién lo terminé._

 _Saludos._


	11. Chapter 11

**Primavera Perdida XI**

* * *

Dany había llorado al pequeño Allen como si hubiera nacido de ella. Cuando Jon debió comunicárselo, los ojos de la reina le miraron con incredulidad para luego cerrarse y dar paso a las lágrimas. Las piernas le fallaron y Jon la vio encogerse como si le hubieran asaeteado el vientre. Él la sostuvo y se sintió miserable cuando notó que no sentía pena. Y no sabía si eso se debía a que Sansa había dejado de importarle o si era por el niño que no había significado nada para él.

 _"¿Desde cuando que soy cruel?"_

En ocasiones la preocupación por lo que sería de Sansa le apremiaba a ir con ella. Era su _hermana,_ o al menos una de las mujeres que había _amado._ Pero no lo hizo, en cambio, solo le envió un extenso y sentido mensaje, junto a un pequeño regalo para engalanar el féretro del heredero fallecido. Fue Dickon quién contestó y Jon se sintió lleno de alivio cuando notó que aquello ya no dolía.

No tardó, tampoco, en llegar la misiva de Tyrion, quién si había acudido a saber de su _hermana_ y el señor de Altojardín. La cual, fuera de lo protocolar le señaló los serios problemas que se avecinaban para la casa Targaryen si es que no se solucionaba el _asunto_ de la sucesión.

"… _Lo mínimo a lo que os podéis enfrentar es a una guerra civil, tantos aliados tan esparcidos no nos dejan opciones para entender o ver sus maquinaciones o ideas respecto del gobierno, no tenemos certeza de un heredero y las grandes casas como la Stark o Lannister aún carecen de alguien que pueda continuar con vuestro legado, además no querrás enfrentaros a postulantes o señores que se crean con más o menos derecho a gobernar"_

Jon pensó en Gendry Baratheon, era el único hijo vivo del último rey, y que, genealógicamente estaba emparentado con los Targaryen. Sin embargo, el muchacho llevaba años pretendiendo a Arya sin obtener respuesta de esta, y ciertamente que no imaginaba a su hermana pequeña como señora de los siete reinos. Eso sin mencionar las suspicacias que podrían generar el que finalmente una Stark, que había crecido a su lado, aspirara a semejante posición.

 _"Siempre y cuando Gendry no se harte y se case con alguna otra muchacha"_

Además, Tyrion no lo decía de manera explícita en su carta, pero en sus líneas se entendía la opción de buscar _otros alivios_ en las habitaciones de varias doncellas que se considerarían aceptables para estar a su lado. Técnicamente él era el heredero de Rhaegar, aun cuando al pensarlo la idea le resultara tremendamente incómoda.

Jon, en un afán de establecer cierta tranquilidad con Dany, había cedido, en un reclamo que jamás existió, y dio a entender con claridad absoluta que todo su poder, provenía de la fuerza de su esposa. Que el ejército siguiera a Dany, que el consejo se centrara en ella, que él fuera el consorte, era el tipo de situación que, sencillamente, le daba lo mismo. Era esa la razón por la cual había accedido a ser Mano cuando Tyrion debiera volver a la Roca, Lannister ya le había dejado en claro que su influencia solía calmar los ánimos de la reina y Jon, sin buscar ni aparentar un dominio sobre los siete reinos que no le interesaba, solo había accedido.

Ahora, la idea de buscar un heredero en alguna doncella de otra casa, junto con incomodarle le resultaba tremendamente injusta.

En general, con Dany, no solían estar de acuerdo en muchas cosas, y más de alguna vez habían discutido fuertemente por asuntos que se referían al gobierno. Pero ella era su esposa, y para más la reina que él había apoyado y elegido libremente; no una yegua de cría. Las razones que los unían iban mucho más allá de la perpetuidad de la casa Targaryen, el gobierno de Poniente e incluso del amor que debería existir entre ambos.

Jon debía respetar a su esposa. Y compartir la cama con otra mujer, incluso para dar un heredero no era aceptable.

" _No pensabas eso cuando se trataba de Sansa"_

Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de lado aquellos pensamientos, aunque le parecía común en él; auto-infringirse heridas morales justo en el momento en que su cabeza y corazón había _olvidado_ lo que era traicionar a Dany. Suspiró. Debía volver al asunto que, si no era solucionado luego, les traería una serie de problemas a todos.

Eso, sin mencionar que al parecer Tyrion obviaba que involucrar a otra doncella, otra casa, también era un paso repetido en varios de los conflictos que sumergieran a los Siete reinos en la guerra. Y Jon, lidiando, por un lado, con Poniente y por el otro con Dany, sabía, era algo a lo cual no se podía arriesgar.

Daenerys entró en su solar seguida de cerca por Missandei, una de las pocas personas en la corte que lograba animar a su reina, se divertían recordando los tiempos en los cuales se conocieran. Jon las dejaba, incluso cuando escuchaba sobre los Grandes Amos, la esclavitud y las _costumbres Dothrakis_. Era un tema que le desagradaba profundamente, y ya bastante había tenido con tener que hacer la vista gorda ante los crímenes que los seguidores de su esposa habían cometido una vez que la guerra por el amanecer terminara.

De todas maneras, no era un tema para hablarlo, no al menos durante esos meses.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos Dany se había dejado llevar por la tristeza desde que el hijo que ambos esperaran muriera dentro de ella. El viaje a través de los Siete Reinos le había ayudado a distraerse del luto que embargara a la Fortaleza Roja y ante lo que parecía la sombra de la rutina, más de alguna vez Dany le había ofrecido cruzar el mar Estrecho y recorrer un mundo del cual él solo había leído; Pentos, Lys, Qarth, en ocasiones para impresionarlo Dany hablaba en esas lenguas. Jon solo le sonreía, a todo ello él solo asentía sabiendo que por mucho que lo dijera Daenerys no tenía intención de volver a Essos.

No se hablaba en voz alta pero, después de la revuelta de la Bahía de los Esclavos, la cual al final había sido aplastada y reinstaurado el viejo orden, nadie en Essos quería saber del regreso de Daenerys Targaryen y sus dragones.

Además, y por sobre todo, ella disfrutaba de gobernar Poniente e incluso más que ello, disfrutaba ante la idea de ser ella quién reconstruyera un continente desangrado por la guerra. Jon no era ciego, sabía las falencias de ambos como gobernantes y entendía sobre la necesidad de mantenerla a ella estable, de esa forma Daenerys podía, realmente, llegar a ser amada por los señores y sus súbditos. Y ese asunto, era absolutamente esencial para un gobierno… eso y un heredero.

― ¿En que estáis, mi señor? ― preguntó Dany.

― Tyrion me ha enviado una carta ― ella no esperó a que él se la extendiera y sencillamente la cogió. Guardaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que ella deposito el papel sobre el escritorio.

― Desde la guerra que a Tyrion le preocupa nuestra descendencia ― Jon no la miró cuando le contestó.

― La estabilidad es una bendición para el comercio, a Lord Lannister le preocupa que esta sea duradera.

― Niños y cosechas ― dijo Dany, y solo entonces Jon alzó la vista para mirarla y en silencio asentir ― dejadnos ― ordenó y Missandei obedeció. Una vez que la muchacha se retiró, Jon la vio suspirar y tomar asiento frente a él.

― ¿Qué haremos, mi señor? ― preguntó ella, mirando al horizonte tras él, mucho más allá de él.

Jon negó. No lo sabía y las opciones que había no le gustaban.

― Lord Tyrion sugiere… ― en ese momento Dany echo la cabeza hacia atrás lanzando un sonido lleno de exasperación.

― Sé lo que sugirió ¿Qué es lo que vos deseáis? ― le preguntó tranquila, pero evidentemente molesta.

" _Volver al norte, volver a Invernalia"_

― La paz ― contestó, siendo completamente honesto ― no voy a elegir doncella alguna para que me dé herederos por muy aceptables que sean, habéis luchado por Poniente y este trono, no os ofenderé tratándote como una paridera ― los ojos de Dany se volvieron suaves cuando le miró y su sonrisa lo fue más aún.

― Eso no soluciona nuestro problema ― dijo, sin embargo, con tono irritado.

―Es verdad, y creo que nuestras opciones se están acabando… ― Dany se levantó impaciente y comenzó a caminar por el lugar.

― Sin embargo, las habéis pensado ― declaró sin mirarlo, Jon la vio mecerse de un lado a otro, el cabello pálido se extendía y recogía a cada movimiento, la túnica gris oscura llevaba un broche de la casa Targaryen sobre su cadera izquierda y el dragón tricéfalo lanzaba destellos escarlatas cada vez que el sol le daba.

― Así es, mi reina ― Dany se detuvo y lo miró.

― Decidme… ― Jon suspiró.

― Estaba pensando en Gendry… ― Dany alzó la mano.

― No, detente ahí. No toleraré al bastardo del usurpador ― Jon cerró la boca con disgusto, pero respiró profundamente y habló.

― No tenéis razones para ello ― en aquel momento fue Dany quién le miró ofendida. Y Jon supo que otra discusión de avecinaba.

― ¿De qué habláis? Por supuesto que tengo todo el derecho del mundo en cuestionar semejante idea ― Jon sintió como es que la molestia demudaba a su rostro.

― ¿Por qué es bastardo, o por qué es un Baratheon?, lo habéis acusado de ser esas dos cosas y en ninguna de ellas él tiene la culpa ― Daenerys alzó el rostro con un profundo suspiro.

― Sabéis porque lo digo ― Jon recordó a Sansa en el bosque de los Dioses, el gesto de hielo que inundó sus ojos cuando lo acusó de burlarse de ella y cómo es que le humilló al degradar sus sentimientos.

Decidió imitarla.

Se levantó y alzó el rostro en un gesto frío que pocas veces había usado.

― No ― dijo tajante ― no lo sé ― el violeta de los ojos de Dany se encendió y su mueca se endureció.

― Es el bastardo de un traidor.

― Y vos la hija de un loco ― replicó veloz como una serpiente. La vio empuñar las manos y mirarlo, aún más enojada.

― Tened cuidado mi señor, os estáis arriesgando mucho ― y Jon nuevamente sintió como es que le temblaban las rodillas.

Se suponía que al haber enfrentado lo que había enfrentado, su temple se había galvanizado en hielo, en acero, en granito. Existían muchas cosas que él podía tolerar, las discusiones con Dany eran parte de ello. Sin embargo, cuando la debilidad lo atacaba, él sabía, se debía únicamente al temor de perder el control.

Habían pasado casi dos años de aquella noche en el Bosque de los Dioses en donde Sansa le había provocado hasta el límite de su ira. Si ella no lo hubiera alejado Jon no sabía de qué habría sido capaz. Y era tan difícil el sopesar o entender lo que ocurría con su cuerpo en aquellos momentos. Una cosa, claramente, era pelear. Jon sabiéndose buen soldado y comandante podía enfrentar a la muerte misma si esta llevaba una espada, si era un enemigo al cual atacar, con el cual luchar. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo con ellas? ¿Cómo controlar los deseos de besar a Sansa o de gritar cada vez que se enzarzaba en una discusión con Dany?

" _Viserys lo llamaba despertar al Dragón"_

Y Jon no quería ser uno.

Por lo que empuño las manos una, dos, tres veces. Cerró los ojos y respiró. El patio de entrenamientos de Invernalia se extendió antes sus ojos y Robb, de niño, lo esperaba con una espada de madera, Ser Rodrick le decía algo que no alcanzó a escuchar. Y la voz de Dany acaparó todo el lugar, sonando más preocupada que nada.

― ¿Mi señor? ― Jon abrió los ojos y el gesto de Dany se había vuelto tranquilo y suave.

― No lo volváis a hacer, Majestad ― dijo y se sintió satisfecho cuando ella retrocedió herida ― no me amenazaréis cada vez que no estéis de acuerdo conmigo ― ella lo miró confundida y en su rostro Jon pudo ver la duda. Daenerys sabía que había obrado mal, pero era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo, incluso a él.

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio, solo interrumpidos por sus manos revisando documentos, los cuales miraba sin ver, antes de que ella volviera a sentarse. Jon sintió alivio, pero no lo demostró.

― No lo dije porque fuera un bastardo ― dijo ella al final ― si no por ser hijo de quién es ― Jon no alzó la vista cuando, en el tono más tranquilo que pudo, contestó:

― ¿Culparéis a Gendry por lo que hizo su padre? ― y supo que ella estaba recordando la vez en que le dijo que no la juzgara por los crímenes de Aerys. Incomoda contestó:

― No, pero los señores buscarán la forma de acercarlo al trono, quizás por que métodos.

― Si nos adelantamos no deberíamos tener problemas. Es hijo del antiguo Rey, y Robert era nieto de Rhaelle Targaryen ― Jon vio a Dany hacer una mueca incómoda, solo que en ese momento no dijo nada.

― Allen habría sido perfecto ― sentenció entonces Dany consiguiendo su estupor. Ella alzo la mirada y Jon vio verdad en sus ojos.

― ¿Bromeáis cierto? ― ella negó.

― Por supuesto que no, educado por vuestra hermana y Lord Tarly habría sido una excelente decisión.

― Allen estaba destinado a ser el Señor de Invernalia ― objeto como si fuera lo obvio ― Gendry sigue teniendo más derecho que cualquier Tarly.

― Allen habría sido un Stark, como lo decía el acuerdo de matrimonio de vuestra hermana. A su mayoría yo habría decretado su cambio en el nombre y lo habría casado con…. ― Dany negó ― con quién fuera.

― Los Stark no tienen derecho al trono ― reiteró Jon.

― Soy la reina podría haber decretado a quién fuera ― finalizó ella mientras se cogía el cabello y lo dejaba caer, desinteresada.

― Habríais iniciado otra guerra ― aquello la obligó a mirarlo nuevamente. Volvía a estar molesta.

― No me habléis como si fuera una ignorante ― replicó ― además ¿Por qué os negáis a que los Stark lleguen al trono? ¿Acaso no os trataron como si fuerais de los suyos? ― Jon parpadeó no dejaría que sus palabras le molestaran, sobre todo al considerar que no debería sentirse molesto por estas.

" _Es solo mi orgullo, son solo mis ideas"_

― Mi madre era una Stark, por supuesto que soy de ellos ― sentenció sin poder evitarlo y algo hubo en su declaración que hizo que Dany frunciera su ceño.

De pronto se sintió expuesto, de pronto entendió que, queriéndolo, había revelado lo que había en su corazón.

― No olvidéis, mi señor ― dijo Dany sin quitarle la mirada de encima llena de suspicacia y con lentitud ― que vuestro padre era un Targaryen ― su tono era desafío y Jon sopeso la idea de contestarle, como cada vez que su ascendencia salía a colación.

Cuando los norteños lo aclamaran lo llamaron el Lobo Blanco, cuando Dany lo alzo para ser su consorte a sus espaldas le decían el Dragón Silencioso. Y no lo hacían de frente porque eso sería desconocer su crianza Stark y aquello era ofenderlo.

" _Por supuesto que es una ofensa… sobre todo al compararlo con_ _**ese**_ _dragón"_

Fue entonces cuando la bestia de hielo aulló en su interior, cuando el fuego se apagó. De la misma forma en la cual las llamas cedieron a los caminantes. Pensó en Viserion y su fuego blanco, en la piel de Fantasma y los ojos fríos y azules de Sansa.

― Lo lamento... majestad ― dijo reclinándose hacia atrás y llevándose un puño al mentón ― ¿Se supone que debo sentirme orgulloso de ello? ― Daenerys boqueó contrariada, mientras que Jon se le quedó mirando a medias insolente a medias intrigado, al no tener respuesta, puesto que verdaderamente había sorprendido a su esposa continuó ― ustedes los _extranjeros_ han idealizado a Rhaegar como el último dragón cuando no fue más que un cobarde inútil y un traidor… ― siquiera vio a Dany alzarse, o como es que esta hizo desparecer todo el espacio que los separaba para cruzarle la cara de una bofetada, Jon sintió el golpe y el ardor en su rostro cuando notó que las uñas de su esposa le habían arrancado la piel.

De todas maneras, volvió el rostro tan rápido como le fue posible y su silencio dijo mucho más que sus palabras.

― No volveréis a hablar de mi hermano así ¿Habéis escuchado?

― ¿O que majestad? ― preguntó tranquilo como las aguas en calma ― ¿volveréis a amenazarme? ¿con que? ¿Me ejecutaréis por deciros unas cuantas verdades de _vuestro hermano_? ― escupió ― ¿el traidor? ¿el cobarde? ― los ojos de Dany refulgieron y cuando volvió a alzar su mano para golpearlo Jon la sostuvo de la muñeca ― No ― sentenció, Dany quiso soltarse y en ese momento Jon la sujeto con fuerza contra sí, la vio abrir la boca y se adelantó ― adelante llamad a vuestra guardia ― la soltó ― adelante, decidles lo que queráis, mentidles si es que os place majestad, haced vuestra rabieta.

Fue cuando un gesto olvidado y casi desconocido apareció en los ojos de la reina para hacerle sentirse triste. Había ahí, un vacío lleno de aquel sentimiento que algunos llamaban miedo. Y Daenerys de la Tormenta que había vencidos a los señores esclavistas y enfrentado al Rey de la noche se lo entregó a él.

Sin embargo, demasiado testaruda para ceder Jon la vio erguirse y controlando el temblor de sus labios le dijo:

― No volveréis a tocarme Jon y, os doy ahora para retractaros ― aquello le sacó una risa incrédula y casi burlesca. Era un gesto que sabía irritaría a su reina y algo dentro de su cabeza le dijo que jamás antes había sido semejante _bastardo_.

" _Padre estaría avergonzado"_

Pero Lord Eddard Stark no había sido su padre, ni Sansa su hermana. En cambio descendía de una línea de reyes locos y egoístas que habían sangrado a los siete reinos y, en especial, a la casa de su madre.

" _Lyanna…"_

Su padre la había amado tanto que renegó de su honor para convertirlo a él en su Bastardo. Y aquello era lo mejor, prefería por mucho ser el bastardo del lobo que el hijo del Dragón.

― No lo haré ― dijo mirando hacia el muro más cercano y luego centrando su mirada en ella ― vuestro hermano traicionó a su propio padre, a su esposa, a su madre y a sus hijos a cambio de una chiquilla que apenas era una niña, que apenas conocía ¿Acaso no os quejabas de haber sido violada por vuestro salvaje de los caballos? ¿Qué diferencia hay con el maldito de Rhaegar Targaryen? Que secuestro y alejó de su familia a una muchacha tan estúpida que se entregó a él sin mediar consecuencia alguna ¿Merecían todos esos hombres, mujeres y niños morir por alguien así? ― y Dany lo miraba lívida ― Elia Martell se llamaba y la violaron y le aplastaron la cabeza, apuñalaron a Rhaenys ¡Mi hermana! ¡Una niña de tres años! Tantas veces que su cuerpo quedó desfigurado, y a Aegon ¡Un bebe! No mayor que Allen acabo sus días en la manos de la Montaña cuando le aplastaron su cabeza ¿Habéis visto al pequeño de Sansa? ― dio dos pasos hacia ella y continuó ― su cabeza caía en mi mano ¿Podéis siquiera haceros una idea de lo que es tener el cráneo de un hombre para jugar con él? Tratad, siquiera tratad de entender lo que es el de un niño… ¿Y dónde estaba el maldito último Dragón cuando todo eso ocurría? ¡¿Por qué mando a toda su jodida guardia a la maldita Torre?! ¡¿QUE CLASE DE HOMBRE ABANDONA A SU FAMILIA EN MEDIO DE LA GUERRA?! ― le gritó tan cerca del rostro que Dany casi desfalleció, en vez de ello se le quedó mirando completamente ida. Jon retrocedió respirando superficialmente y con la boca apretada de furia, cuando encontró el soporte de su escritorio, dio un largo suspiro sin dejar de mirarla ― No volváis a decirme que Rhaegar era mi padre ― dicho eso cogió sus pocas pertenencias y abandonó la habitación ― Soy un Stark ― sentenció y no miró atrás cuando salió de su habitación.

* * *

Daenerys lo encontró al tercer día.

Luego de que saliera hecho una furia de su habitación y tras gritarle a ella, había casi huido al patio de entrenamientos en donde paso toda la tarde lastimando a los escuderos y caballeros que se atrevían a entrenar con él. Solo cuando no quedó nadie y sus músculos se le acalambraron decidió abandonar el patio y aún molesto, dirigirse a las cocinas en donde lo dejaron a solas para comer y beber, luego salió a cabalgar al Bosques Real y volvió cuando amanecía para quedarse a solas todo ese día en el Bosque de los Dioses.

Pensó y rezo a los antiguos Dioses, pero estaba demasiado lejos del Norte para ser oído. Recordó su juramento a más allá del Muro y lo diferente que era ahí, en la capital. Cuando no hubo respuesta a sus plegarias, volvió a su habitación y se encerró a beber.

Esperaba emborracharse, pero en algún momento el vino se le hizo agrio a pesar de su dulzura y el solo olor comenzó a ponerle enfermo. En medio de la oscuridad volvió a pensar hasta que los ojos se le cerraron y su cabeza se apagó. Despertó en medio de la oscuridad, sin resaca y vestido, se sentía decepcionado, esperaba que los sentimientos que le rodearan ese día desaparecieran después de su vigilia tratando de hacerse escuchar por los dioses de su padre o en su cabalgata, pero no, seguían ahí.

En silencio y sin dar espacio a la luz decidió que debía volver a sus responsabilidades, nada obtendría de dejarse llevar por lo que fuera le atormentaba en ese momento. Solo qué en vez de ello, se quedó sentado contra el muro principal de su habitación, mirando a contra luz las cortinas de esta y cómo es que la pálida luz del día se filtraba por una pequeñísima rendija, recogió sus piernas y apoyo los codos en las rodillas.

El pasillo a su espalda sonó con el inconfundible golpeteo de pisadas y la voz de Dany algo dijo antes de que su puerta se abriera, despacio y tranquila.

La reina ingreso en sus aposentos ya vestida, de toda su indumentaria solo su cabello resaltaba en medio de la oscuridad y cuando se acercó a su cama Jon habló:

― ¿Necesitáis algo majestad? ― preguntó más cansando que curioso.

Dany saltó con su interrupción y se volteó a verlo. A Jon le resultó imposible distinguir su rostro.

― Hablar con vos ― contesto ella. Él se levantó y se acercó a los ventanales, descorrió las gruesas cortinas y la luz le hirió los ojos cuando entró como una cascada a su habitación. Se llevó una mano al rostro y talló uno de sus ojos. No dijo nada y cabizbajo asintió.

No vio a Dany mirarlo con atención, ni menos como es que su gesto había pasado de la suficiencia a la preocupación.

― Os espero en la sala de consejo ― dijo ella y él nuevamente asintió. Cuando Dany salió, llamo a un sirviente para ordenar un baño frío, aquello le despertaría, si no la cabeza si su cuerpo. Algo del recuerdo de lo que había sido se adentró en él cuando el agua fría lo limpió, más que eso, lo devolvió al Muro y antes que eso a Invernalia.

Aquello levantó un poco sus ánimos para cuando se presentó frente a Dany en la sala del consejo privado. Estaban ella y Missandei, pero en cuanto le vieron la interprete le hizo una escueta reverencia y se retiró.

― Por favor, sentaros ― Daenerys estaba siendo mucho más gentil de lo que nunca fuera con él, y Jon entendía que se debía a su exabrupto. Él jamás había perdido la calma frente a ella y de seguro eso le había hecho replantearse una infinidad de cosas y situaciones que, claramente, tendrían que ver con ellos dos.

Durante aquellas horas de reflexión en el Bosque de los Dioses había llegado a la conclusión de que en realidad lo que ocurriera con ellos, realmente no le importaba.

Siquiera se molestó en mostrarse arrepentido o incómodo. Solo tomo su puesto al otro extremo de la mesa y la miró fijamente.

Dany correspondió el gesto un par de segundos como si buscara una respuesta, pero Jon no se sentía dispuesto a ceder nada. Ella bajó el rostro como si le comprendiera y suspiro.

― Había… ― comenzó, pero luego se detuvo, una risa nerviosa apareció en sus labios mas no obtuvo ninguna reacción de su parte. Volvió a suspirar ― había pensado en que deciros después de lo que me habéis reclamado la otra noche ― Jon solo se quedó observándola, escuchando sus palabras, pero sin verla, realmente ― Y no puedo discutir con vos respecto de lo que Rhaegar representa para mí, así como para vos. Puede que fuera el asunto que nos enfrentara en ese momento, pero no soy tan estúpida como para no entender el trasfondo de todo esto ― nuevamente Dany se le quedó mirando como si esperara una respuesta, la cual Jon no sabía darle.

Ella volvió a suspirar.

― He estado tan centrada en mi propio dolor y tristeza que no vi la vuestra ― dijo al final, consiguiendo una minina reacción de él ― al principio creí que se había tratado de nuestro hijo, pero luego recordé la fiesta por la victoria y antes de eso la despedida de Invernalia ― ella negó ― ahí no fue la tristeza lo que me cegó sino el amor que siento por vos, por lo que… no vi lo que os ocurría... y ahora, ahora me parece tan evidente ¿Desde cuándo os sentís así, mi señor? ― en aquel momento Jon tragó pesado, no se esperaba esas palabras y menos aquella franqueza. Aun así, no dijo nada y Dany volvió a suspirar, esta vez con un deje de impaciencia ― es ese mismo amor Jon, el que me lleva a buscar entenderos, sé que no pedisteis todo esto, lo que os preocupa también me preocupa a mí, por favor, decidme mi señor… ¿Qué es lo que ator….

― No os amo ― dijo antes de que ella siquiera pudiera terminar. Jon la vio encajar el golpe y fruncir el ceño lentamente, como si no hubiera entendido bien sus palabras. Dolida, su boca se entreabrió en una mueca de disgusto y pena que le recordó a un niño.

― ¿Qué? ― fue lo único que pudo articular ella. En esa ocasión fue Jon quién suspiro, esta vez resignado.

― No os amo, y no quiero seguir acá. Detesto Desembarco del Rey ― declaró ― detesto este palacio y las intrigas de los cortesanos, las mentiras y toda la ambición que rodea el trono. Y disculpadme mi reina, eso es lo que me atormenta ― su rostro siquiera había mutado una vez que soltara aquellas palabras.

Los ojos de Dany pasaron de la extrañeza, al enojo, a la pena. Aun así, se compuso para preguntarle.

― ¿Hay alguien más? ― con rapidez la vio limpiarse las lágrimas que no alcanzaron a caer. Jon se había decidido en esas horas y asintió. La voz de Dany salió en un susurro cuando preguntó ― ¿Quién? ― y él sabía lo que arriesgaba cuando contestó:

― Sansa ― Dany parpadeo incrédula y la ira no alcanzó a llegar a su rostro en medio de la confusión, más que ello la palidez de la traición se vio opacada por la duda.

― ¿Qué? ― en aquel momento su decisión flaqueó y algo parecido a la vergüenza le apretó el cuello, trató de hablar y las palabras no le salieron, carraspeó y entonces recuperó la entereza para mandar los Siete Reinos al diablo.

― Es Sansa, estoy enamorado de ella ― las nulas ganas de ir con ella ahora que estaba atribulada, su resignación ante la imagen que le diera en Altojardín, el pequeño de ambos señores y la muerte del mismo. La tranquilidad con la cual había absorbido todo le habían convencido de que sus sentimientos por ella desaparecieron o se habían esfumado a un rincón casi inalcanzable para él. Que, al fin de cuentas, lo que extrañaba era el Norte y su hogar, y que Sansa como una representación de ello le había obligado a verla como algo más. La excusa había servido el tiempo suficiente como para tratar de enamorarse de Dany.

Hasta que entendió que la felicidad de Sansa era la propia y que su propia negativa de enardecer cerca de ella le había conseguido ver todo lo logrado en aquellos tiempos de paz. Sin embargo, el precio a pagar había sido su propia tranquilidad y la esquiva felicidad que había tenido en aquellos pocos días antes de ir a Rocadragón, cuando paseaban por el Bosque de los Dioses o coincidían en la habitación de _sus padres_ para cenar, cuando entendió lo agradable que era estar con ella, lo inteligente y graciosa que podía llegar a ser, lo mucho que la extrañaría cuando la dejara atrás.

Y ante la revelación de su ascendencia no pudo menos que sentirse maldecido, semanas antes de llegar y después de yacer con Dany se había comprometido con ella en un sueño iluso en una guerra que era casi imposible de ganar.

Sus ideas fueron interrumpidas cuando Dany se levantó de su puesto y completamente indignada le preguntara:

― ¿Me habéis traicionado con ella? ― Jon solo alzó la mirada para verla directamente en el rostro y negó, dio un suspiro suave y contestó.

― Ella no me ama ― luego se estiro sobre su silla completamente desenfadado. Si Daenerys llamaba a Drogon o Rhaegal para volverlo cenizas no movería ningún pie, siquiera haría el esfuerzo de huir.

Recordaba que desde esa vez en el Bosque de los Dioses el nombre de Rhaegar le había resultado odioso. Saberse su hijo, saberse el sobrino de Dany; ira, extrañeza y asco. No era justo, él había pensado en volver con su _hermana_ en estar con los _suyos._ Mientras Bran les narraba la _trágica historia de amor_ entre dos imbéciles, él lo único que había deseado era ir con Sansa, era abrazarla como aquella vez en el Muro y no dejarla jamás.

De pronto, toda la lucha que se veía en Daenerys dejó de importarle.

No había obrado mal. Había hecho lo correcto. Y aquel vago consuelo se veía ridículo al lado de haberle roto el corazón a su reina.

Dany se dejó caer sobre su silla derrotada. Y a Jon le pareció considerado el disculparse, no porque realmente lo sintiera, sino porque era su esposa y había compartido parte de su vida con ella.

― Lo siento ― dijo, los ojos de Dany refulgieron cuando le miraron.

― Quiero saberlo todo ― dijo en voz baja, Jon negó.

― No es neces…

― ¡Dímelo todo Jon! ¡Dime cómo es que me habéis mentido y traicionado de esta forma! ― Daenerys golpeó la mesa y Jon centró su mirada en el puño apretado de ella ― ¡Todo lo que os he entregado! ¡Pasasteis de ser el bastardo de Invernalia al señor de los siete reinos! ¡Quiero que me cuentes todo! ― Jon se levantó y la encaró.

― ¿Por qué quieres eso? Ya os he dañado ¿Para qué más? ¿Para qué…

― ¡Ahora Jon! ― y la voz de Dany se quebró en lágrimas, pero se recompuso cuando alzó los ojos brillantes y tristes hacia él ― ¡Os lo exijo y me lo debes! ― era verdad, si la "consideración" que Dany le despertaba solo se extendía a romperle el corazón y pedirle perdón por ello, no estaba siendo más que un _bastardo._

Por lo tanto, procedió a sentarse y mirarla.

― Bien, decidme ¿Qué quieres saber? ― uso un tono de voz suave y tranquilo. Dany se limpió las lágrimas y lo miró.

― ¿Desde cuándo…? ― Jon sopeso la idea de mentirle, pero nuevamente se dijo que ya bastaba. Lo había hecho tanto tiempo.

Negó.

― Creo que desde que nos volvimos a encontrar.

― Pero ella es vuestra hermana ― Jon asintió.

― Y vos sois mi tía, nada de eso nos detuvo cuando os busque esa noche ― fue cuando Dany se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por el salón, sin dejar de mirarle.

― ¿Por qué lo hicisteis? ¿Por qué me buscasteis? ― Jon no titubeo cuando le dijo.

― Me gustabais.

― ¿Y ya no? ¿Encontráis que ella es más hermosa que yo? ― el negó y sonrió con pesadez.

― ¿Acaso es esa la razón por la cual la gente se enamora? ¿Si se es más bello que otro? No, siempre consideré a Sansa hermosa y vos también lo sois, pero es ella a quién amo, de quién me enamoré.

― ¿Estabais enamorado de ella siendo vuestra hermana?

― Aún no lo sé, pero, si sé que la extrañé terriblemente cuando abandoné el norte para ir a conoceros.

― Y si la amabais tanto ¿Por qué accediste a casaros conmigo?

― Yo creía que ella era mi hermana. Y cuando Brann nos habló…

― ¡Pudisteis haber roto el compromiso! ― Jon la miró recordando lo que había sentido en ese momento.

― Os había dado mi palabra, os lo había prometido ― Dany se sentó sobre un sofá cercano a la ventana mientras se cubría el rostro para, esta vez, realmente llorar.

Jon solo se quedó ahí, sin saber cómo sentirse, viendo como Dany lidiaba con la idea de que alguien a quién amaba no era reciproco en sus sentimientos. Además, sopeso la idea de que aquello era un trago difícil para la reina puesto que siempre, donde fuera Daenerys de la Tormenta había sido querida, admirada y respetada.

" _Excepto en Poniente"_

Y eso era algo que había visto en todas las reuniones que se sostuvieran con los señores del Norte después de la Batalla por el Amanecer. El despliegue de Dany y sus Dragones, fuera de maravillarlos los llenó de incertidumbre.

" _Si con la polla puede asegurar nuestra supervivencia"_ había escuchado más de una vez, y en esos momentos pasaba de ser el traidor al objeto que mantendría a Dany tranquila contra el Norte, mientras el renunciaba a su título y cedía el de Guardian a su _hermana._

" _Vuestros señores no tienen amor por mí"_ le había dicho Dany su primera noche junto en Invernalia. Jon le había bajado el perfil al asunto señalándole que en general, y él se incluía, los norteños no confiaban en nadie del Sur, principalmente porque estos no se veían expuestos a la inclemencia de su clima, además los consideraban débiles y frágiles. Le explicó también indicándole que no podría esperar mucho de aquellos que aún recordaban a Aerys, ya eran demasiado viejos para enseñarles a pensar diferente y que, finalmente, no se preocupara que ella les mostraría lo que realmente era.

Cuando Daenerys despertó de su convalecencia y se presentó en el salón de Invernalia por primera vez después de la batalla, los vítores y hurras habían resonado en el castillo con la fuerza de mil voces, y la entonces, reconocida reina de los Siete Reinos había jurado amistad eterna entre el Norte y Desembarco del Rey.

Viéndola ahí, ahora, Jon comenzó a temer que quizás no eran tan diferente a su padre, a su verdadero padre. Alguien que arriesga su hogar y su familia por una mujer.

" _Al menos, Rhaegar si era correspondido"_

― ¿Te sientes orgulloso ahora? ― preguntó de pronto Dany, mucho más calmada y con los ojos hinchados de pena.

Jon negó, por supuesto que no había gratificación alguna en hacerla sufrir, pero tampoco la había en su vida diaria. Dany respiró con fuerza y se levantó para servirse una copa de vino, la cual bebió con celeridad, para luego beber otra.

― ¿Cómo pudiste? ― preguntó mirando el fondo de su copa, entonces alzó la vista hacia él ― ¡Bastardo! ― le gritó y azotó la copa contra el suelo en donde estalló ― ¡Íbamos a tener un hijo!.

Jon sabía que la ira de Dany podía ser terrible y era uno de los escenarios en los cuales se había dispuesto, no solo para aquella confesión, sino desde el preciso momento en que se rehusó a que lo siguieran señalando como un Targaryen, como el hijo de Rhaegar. Razón por la cual decidió que fuera de todos esos reclamos, él solo hablaría cuando ella se lo pidiera.

Sentía que sería un error tratar de consolarla, conociendo a Dany él sabía que lo que ella esperaba de sus cercanos era ser la primera en todo. Y para muchos así era, además era la Reina de los Siete Reinos y él su esposo; desde luego que era un trago amargo para el corazón y su orgullo.

― ¡Casi muero por ello! ― le reclamó. Jon no reaccionó a nada, no podía, no debía. Escuchó sus pasos presurosos hacia él y prácticamente se expuso cuando notó que ella lo golpearía, Dany con las fuerzas que tenía lo sacudió y lo abofeteó dos veces ― ¡Por todos los dioses di algo bastardo! ― Jon se levantó en silencio y la miró.

― ¿Qué más debo decir? ― preguntó realmente preocupado ― ¿Qué queréis que haga? ― los ojos de Dany se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y derrotada apoyó la frente en su pecho.

― ¿Por qué no me dijisteis antes? ― dijo llorando ― ¿Por qué fuisteis tan cruel? ― solo en ese momento Jon se atrevió a poner sus manos sobre los hombros de la reina y se detuvo cuando su instinto le dijo que la abrazara ― ¿Por qué fingisteis que me amabais? ― Dany se separó y lo miró.

― Traté ― contestó ― traté de amaros y hacer una vida contigo. Ya no puedo ― Daenerys se separó de él y procedió a sentarse en el sofá completamente pálida. Le dio la espalda para mirar al horizonte y, nuevamente Jon solo esperó.

El ruido del exterior escaló por los muros de la Fortaleza y de pronto Jon recordó que era un día como cualquier otro. Pensó en sus responsabilidades como Mano y la solución a algunos conflictos que tendría con algunos señores. Se preguntó si eran los asuntos que Dany habría revisado con el resto del consejo, mientras él se ausentara.

Negó para sí mientras ella lo ignoraba, no era lo importante ahora.

― Siempre fuisteis tan hermético conmigo Jon ― dijo de pronto Dany sin mirarlo ― al principio creí que era porque sois reservado, luego os vi con el Bastardo de Robert y me dije _mirad si puede hacer amigos,_ pero jamás os comportasteis así conmigo, con él reíais y compartíais de buen grado, yo pensaba _sus padres fueron grandes aliados y todos dicen que amigos,_ pero vuestro padre fue Rhaegar y su padre lo mató. Aun cuando lo supisteis no hiciste o dijiste nada, seguiste tratándolo como un amigo, un aliado ― entonces se giró hacia él ― y conmigo siquiera después de convertirme en vuestra amante pudiste sonreír como lo hacíais con él ― ella rio triste y volvió la vista al exterior, su voz sonó quebrada y llena de reproche cuando continuo ― de seguro me creíais tan loca como a mi padre y por eso fuisteis incapaz de decirme la verdad ¿cierto Lord Stark? decís que Rhaegar era un traidor y cobarde, pues, mi señor, no sois tan diferente ― Dany se levantó y se acercó a él ― iros, marchaos. No os quiero aquí. Iros ahora ― Jon dio un hondo suspiro y contestó.

― Como ordenéis, mi reina ― no vio a Dany sentarse casi agotada antes de que esta le llamara nuevamente.

― Y Jon ― él se giró antes de abrir la puerta ― debisteis haber tenido más fe en mí.

* * *

 **N/A:**

Soy fan del Jonsa, gran fan pero no soy anti Daenerys. Daenerys siempre me agradó, al menos hasta la séptima temporada, y si bien comencé odiando -si odiando- a Sansa, desde el 2do libro/temporada que esta se ganó mi respeto.

Ambas han cometido errores, y creo que Dany es conquistadora y Sansa gobernante. Ambos papeles de mucha fuerza y responsabilidad, principal razón por la cual me fastidia que exista un enfrentamiento entre ellas, sobre todo por Jon, que al fin de cuentas es solo un "hombre", que volvió de los muertos pero hombre y nada más.

Quizás también dejé algo OC a Dany, pero quiero verla como alguién a quién el discurso de "no repitas los errores de tus ancestros" que Jon le dio antes de hacer precisamente lo opuesto contra los Lannisters, con los años y después de la Guerra por el Amanecer, finalmente si le entró en la cabeza. Es decir, todos son bastantes años más viejos y por ende deberían... deberían ser más maduros.

Eso, espero que el capítulo no les decepcionara.

Saludos, sobre todo a: **Abel, Hatake y Fran.**

Gracias.


End file.
